Bleach 200 Plus
by Kurohana Frost
Summary: 200 yrs. later: Keichi Kurosaki resembles the missing Ichigo; hollow seem to be organized; & a war between Quincy, Hollow, & Shinigami brews. Soul Society may face its biggest challenge since Aizen. Will Keichi find his purpose by becoming a shinigami?
1. New Beginnings

In the dank backstreets of Karakura City, a lone boy of 16 approached an abandoned warehouse. Abandoned, he knew, but not empty. He stood before a door large enough to allow a tank and wondered why he was there. It's all because of his stupid parents, he consoled his nerves.

"Mah," he sighs rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's just get this over with."

Keichi Kurosaki pressed his hand against the large door, the cool metal sticky with sweat, but stops. A voice, almost inaudible, whispered in the back of his mind. Keichi shook his head clear. For the past few weeks, he had been hearing voices. Sometimes, he'd even see strange things. He tried explaining this to his parents, but they would simply wave him away calling him a bother. He tried telling his best friend, but Taro fell in with the rest of the miasma of classmates in calling Keichi a "headcase." Now, shunned and humiliated, Keichi steeled himself. There was only one place a boy with nowhere to run could turn. The BangBang Gang.

Their leader happened to be Takunora Zenma, an infamous delinquent at Keichi's highschool before he dropped out last year. Rumor said he killed 20 people and was responsible for the last principal's "accident." Keichi didn't know how he felt about those claims, but he was sure of one thing. Takunora never turned away a "brother."

The voice began to fade. Finally. Sometimes Keichi had tried to listen, but the effort only game him a headache. Steeling himself once more, he pushed the heavy door open.

The loud whining crank of the hinges announced Keichi's arrival. Within seconds, before his eyes could adjust to the sudden darkness, the sounds of clicking guns greeted him.

"Wait! Hold on!" Keichi held his hands up to show they were empty.

"Start talking kid. Now," a sandpaper voice said right in front of him.

"Takunora? I…uh…I came to see you," Keichi explained lamely.

The gangsters burst into laughter, all save Takunora. Their voices echoed around Keichi who frowned and stood firm. He was getting tired of people laughing at him.

Takunora raised a hand for silence. "Some balls coming to look for me kid. No one ever wants to find me."

Keichi shifted self consciously, "I want to join your gang."

The group laughed again, but was immediately silenced.

"Oh? That so?" the man said as he rubbed a scraggly goatee.

Keichi could see now. Takunora was a big guy, extremely so for a Japanese. He stood over 6ft tall and was armed head to toe with muscle. A shotgun hung loosely in his hand and a belt of shells around his waist. More interesting was the patch over his left eye that hid a scar. That was new.

Keichi said nothing. He simply stared.

"What makes you think you can cut it here?" Takunora began to pace around the boy four years his junior, looking him up and down. "Seems to me, you couldn't even make it in the real world."

"That's not true!" Keichi protested. "I'm sick of them. All of them! And I'm not going to take crap from anyone anymore. Got that?"

Takunora's boys tensed. Some raised their guns to Keichi and waited for their boss to give the order.

Takunora's hard features relaxed. He chuckled lowly. "Fine kid. It was just a question. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

The gang relaxed, as did Keichi. Takunora motioned for him to follow him upstairs to the overseer's office.

Once inside and alone, Takunora sat in a chair and looked Keichi up and down. "Recognized the uniform," he commented. "Bullied?"

Keichi nodded.

"Hmph. Figures. Parents don't listen either," he said.

Keichi nodded again.

Takunora leaned forward in his chair and looked in Keichi's eyes for an uncomfortably long moment. "You're a fighter though. Or could be. I don't think bullying and family troubles is what really brought you to my doorstep."

Keichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well? I'm right aren't I? You don't want protection or a place to belong. You're angry and you want a place to take out those frustrations."

Keichi hadn't thought about it. However, what Takunora said made sense. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, the man asked, "You see them don't you?"

"What? Who?"

"Those _things_ with holes," Takunora looked stressed. "None of my boys saw what did this to me," he said as he pointed to the eye patch. "It was huge and black, but wore some kind of bone mask. And it had a hole, right here in the chest."

Keichi shifted nervously. He hadn't seen anything like that, not clearly. All he had made out were giant shadows. But their voices, they whispered with such evil intent it'd send Keichi running. Even now, he could feel the breath of those shadows on the back of his neck. "I-I think I know what you're talking about," he admitted. "But your gang believes you, right?"

Takunora paused and looked at Keichi almost wondrously. "Yeah? The boys just saw me get lifted in the air and thrown against the wall. By then, my eye was already gone."

Keichi felt a pain in the back of his head. He began to feel dizzy and nauseous, but tried to shake it away. "I think I need to sit down," Keichi muttered. At a glance, Takunora's face looked distorted. But it snapped back so quickly, Keichi barely noticed.

His head ached even more now. He could hear a voice in his head urging him to run. However, his legs felt like lead. Takunora's face twisted into a grin. Keichi slumped to the ground.

"So you can see it right? See the spirit world?" he heard Takunora's voice say. "You must have enough reiatsu to fill me up. I was getting very hungry."

"Un…whaa?" Keichi tried to stand. A heavy boot kicked him in the ribs. "Gah!"

"I never expected a human to just walk right in here. You must be a fool," Takunora's voice was no longer his own. It sounded high pitched and grating. The humming in the back of Keichi's head almost drowned out that of the creature before him. Takunora's body began to split open from the left eye.

"This body was beginning to rot. Perhaps I'll devour your soul and take you as my host."

Keichi felt like he was drowning. Icy claws rapped around his throat. Was it even his throat anymore? In the background, he heard sirens. The sounds of gunshots faded in and out. But his mind stopped processing. All he could hear was a calm whisper in his head.

"_Keichi_," it called. The voice was strong and old.

"What? Who's there?" Keichi called out to a black void. His head no longer ached and for a moment he thought he was dead.

_"You are still alive Keichi. Now more than ever,"_ the voice said. It was so close now Keichi looked around for the owner, but all he saw was darkness.

"Can you…read my mind?" Keichi asked in wonder. "Where are you? Where am I?"

"_I am here. I have always been here._"

_Great_, Keichi thought. _I'm having one of those "outer body experiences" and all I find is a disembodied voice that likes riddles._

"_You are still in your body._"

"Stop that!" Keichi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Now I'm arguing with it."

A light appeared in the distance. Keichi watched hesitantly as it drew near. "What…are you?"

"_That is up to you Keichi…_"

The light enveloped him. It was warm and powerful. Keichi forgot everything in that moment. He murmured a name, or thought he did, but he could not hear himself. The darkness faded away, but he could still hear a voice calling his name.

"Keichi. Keichi! Kurosaki-san!"

Keichi bolted upright and smashed his head into something hard.

"Ah! Geez Kurosaki, watch it!" a girl said.

Keichi looked to find a slender girl about the same age. Her hair was so dark, that the light overhead made it look like midnight blue. By some strange trick, her eyes matched this feature. Keichi found himself starring at them, trying to figure out if they were blue or black until the girl got uncomfortable.

She stood up, favoring a tender forehead, and glared down at Keichi. "What are you doing here anyway? You're lucky you're alive," she said irritably.

"Huh…how do you know my name?"

The girl tossed his school ID card at him. "That. Plus we're in the same class. Not that a delinquent like you is ever around enough to notice."

She withdrew a badge, "Kami Ishida. Second Lieutenant of the Disciplinary Squad. You, Keichi Kurosaki, are under arrest for highly suspicious gang activity."

Keichi struggled to his feet at last. He still felt dizzy from the dream. Or was it a dream? How much of his memory had been real? He looked around to find himself outside the warehouse. The sun was setting and several police cars and ambulances sat silently with red and blue lights spinning around. He had come here just a few hours ago to join Takunora's gang. Takunora! His memories came flooding back: the ghoulish grin with hungry fangs, the hands like claws, and that dark shadow that poured out of an empty socket as the surrounding flesh rotted away. Keichi felt nauseated. He fell to his knees and began to heave.

_What that hell was that thing? It couldn't have been a dream. It felt too real._

"Hey!" Kami shouted to a paramedic.

The headache returned. This time, it showed no mercy. Keichi thought his brain would split. He looked up and saw a black monster towering over an ambulance. It's mouth gaped open, and it starred directly at Keichi.

"_You_!" it screeched. "_Now I really will need a new body. Come here boy!_"

Keichi screamed. Kami jumped and got several people to hold him down.

"No! It's going to kill me! Can't you see it?" he screamed in horror as the creature closed in on him.

"What's this guy talking about?" one of Kami's officers asked.

"Drugs. I think he's on hallucinatory drugs," she said. "Get him in a car."

When they had left, she stood up and turned toward the monster. "I knew you were just hiding until you smelled his reiatsu. You're not a very smart hollow are you?"

The hollow stopped its slow pursuit. It was still injured from being ripped from its host. "_Human girl. You smell delicious too. I shall eat you next._"

Kami twitched the corner of her lips in a faint sinister smile. "Hmph…why next? You're welcome to try now."

She raised her gun at creature's mask. It laughed. "_Your human weapons cannot harm me._"

"Is that so?" Kami responded calmly as she concentrated on her target. "Then it's a real shame you ran into a Quincy."

She fired a spirit bullet straight into the creature's mask. It split and the hollow disintegrated.

"Boss! Boss what was that?" the men who had put Keichi in the squad car came running at the sound of her gunshot.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just a rat," she said and hummed as she approached the car, leaving her lackeys to stare in confusion.

Keichi had blacked out and was panting in a cold sweat. He was leaking reiatsu everywhere. If Kami didn't do something fast, more hollow were going to show up. She smacked him. "Wake up idiot!"

"Ah…un…" Keichi's eyes fluttered. The pain in his head subsided again. He looked around in a panic, but didn't see the monster.

"It's gone. But don't go shouting about monsters again. People will think you're crazy."

"What? You saw it?"

"Saw it, killed it, but you don't hear me shouting about it," Kami moved into the driver's seat.

"I'll take care of this one. You boys clean up here," she shouted back to the others.

"Yes ma'am!"

Keichi sat up in the back of the car. His hands were cuffed. "Tell me what's going on…"

Kami drove silently.

"Hey! Ishida! You said you were in my class. If you knew what was going on, why didn't you say something?"

She sighed and glanced back at him through the rear-view mirror. "You really are an idiot. Fine, I'll talk if it will keep you quiet."

"You have the rare ability to see the spirit world due to possessing a high level of reiatsu. And before you ask, reiatsu is spirit energy. What you saw back there was a Hollow. Hollows eat creatures with high amounts of reiatsu. They usually prey on spirits, but humans with a lot of spirit energy tend to be more satisfying. They come in several levels of power. Recently, ones of mid-level power have been able to possess the bodies of humans wielding a lot of reiatsu, like what happened to Takunora and his gang members. It would have happened to you as well if it weren't for my squad."

Keichi took a moment to absorb what he'd been told. "All of Takunora's gang?"

"That's right. The hollow had eaten their leader and was feeding off of their spirit energy. All of them were dead before you even got there."

"And…how did you know I was there?"

"Hm? I didn't. My mission was to go and kill that Hollow, under the cover of defeating a notorious gang. Saving you was just your lucky break."

Keichi stared at his feet. He could have died today? Keichi never thought of dying as a possibility. The thought chilled him to the bone. This world sucked, but he didn't want to die.

"How do you know about all this? Why didn't you tell me earlier if you knew what I was saying was true?" he asked.

Kami was silent for a moment. "I was told not to."

"What? Not to what? Told by whom?"

Kami grit her teeth as her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in saying it now that you're in this deep. My family comes from a long line of Quincy. We're humans with the power to kill Hollow, as well as any other spirit seeking to harm humanity. The only way to kill a Hollow is with reiatsu based weapons, like this one," Kami held up her gun for him to see.

"Looks like a normal gun."

"Of course it does!" she said flustered. "I can't have people running around knowing I'm a Quincy. It'll attract too much attention."

Keichi leaned back and looked out the window. "Fine, I get it. What now?"

"Now? Right now I'm taking you to my father. He can teach you how to keep your reiatsu down so you won't attract more Hollow." Kami added, half joking, "Perhaps if you're really good, he'll let you become a Quincy. We're always seeking new people to join our ranks."

"I'll pass," Keichi said. He was tired already and he wanted nothing more than to go home and forget this whole day.

The car screeched to a halt. "You'll pass?" Kami whirled around and glared at Keichi. "You think this is some kind of game punk? People die out there all the time because they don't know how to control themselves. There's a war going on that you know nothing about. Ignorant people like you should be thanking us for risking our lives everyday to—"

Kami's angry reply was cut short by a crash to the side of the car. It skidded to the edge of the bridge they were on, and broke through the rail. The two occupants cried out in shock as the car teetered back and forth.

Kami eased toward the back where Keichi sat and looked out the window. She could see nothing.

"Ah…my head," Keichi moaned.

"Shh! I didn't touch your head."

"No…I can hear…something. Inside my head," Keichi tried to explain through grit teeth. "Get these things off me. Hurry!" He strained against the handcuffs. In seconds, Kami unlocked him and they eased out of the car. She cocked her gun and looked around. The bridge was empty.

"Keichi…you can hear them while they're still invisible?"

"What? I-I don't know. I hear a lot of things…" He struggled to explain that some voices were sinister while others not so much. Then, there was that voice inside of him…

_Duck_! Keichi's body reacted immediately. He pushed Kami and himself to the ground. The car flipped up and sailed over their heads.

"Ah! How did you--?"

_Run_! Keichi snatched Kami up by the wrist and dragged her along as he ran to the end of the bridge. Cables snapped. The bridge began to sway and fall. A second too slow, and they would have fallen to the river below. Panting, Keichi managed to ask if Kami was ok.

"Yeah…you…how did you sense those things?"

"I told you…I hear a voice," Keichi said rubbing his hurting head. "But what ever is doing this is still out here. You said you can fight these things, right?"

Kami nodded and readied her weapon.

Keichi thought to the voice inside him. I don't know who you are…but if you're on my side, tell me where this thing is.

_Behind_! "Behind you Kami!"

Kami spun around and shot a spirit bullet into the air. It hit something solid. The air rippled as a large Hollow came into view. It was different from the other one. Its eyes glowed a bloody red and its entire body was armored. The spirit bullet had only grazed its arm which quickly healed.

"Hmph…Not bad human. Allow me," it said calmly. The Hollow slapped Kami away and into a tree with enough force to knock her unconscious. It raised a hand and a red circular light began to form at its palm. "Cero."

Keichi's eyes widened. The voice told him to run while the creature was distracted. "No…Kami."

He ran in front of the blast. For a moment, he thought it had missed. But then, the searing pain of his flesh being ripped in half hit him all at once. Keichi heard someone scream. He didn't know who, and he didn't care. He was dying. It wasn't so bad after all.

*********

Keichi heard the sounds of footsteps on creaking floorboards, and felt the warmth of the sun's rays playing upon his face. He shut is his eyes against the unwelcome daylight.

"Five more minutes dammit…" he muttered, cursing his foster mom for opening the curtains. He rolled over to cover his face with his pillow.

Wait a minute…the bed felt different. Keichi peered up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. A green was to his right and a patient's courtesy curtain to his left surrounded him. A hospital? The smell of heavily starched sheets defiantly made it feel like one. Keichi quickly checked his bare chest. He had been shot with something strange. To his surprise, nothing was there.

He stood slowly. His headache was gone and he couldn't hear any voices inside his head. "Uhn…hello? Anybody there?" he called as he peeked around the curtain.

The room was empty save for a wash basin and an open door. People in black hakama scurried back and forth.

"Wha-? What kind of hospital is this," Keichi muttered to himself. Was it some kind of holiday?

"Oh! You're awake!" a young man looked at Keichi with obvious cheer. "Stay there, I'll get Captain Unohana! I'm sure you have a lot of questions Ichigo, and so do we."

"What? Who? I'm not—" but the boy had dashed off.

Keichi was confused. But he had no choice. If someone was on their way to explain things, all the better to just sit down and wait.

Soon, a woman with a startlingly elegant appearance and smile appeared in the doorway. Keichi looked at her with wonder. She had long black hair braided in front of her, and wore a long white haori. "Thank you 3rd seat Hanataro. You may return to your duties," she said to the young man that had run off.

The one she called Hanataro looked disheartened. He gave one last longing look at Keichi, then bowed to his captain and left.

"Um…look lady," Keichi said nervously. "I don't know what's going on here. But if you let me borrow a phone, I'll just call my parents and go home."

A chill filled the air. Keichi fell silent immediately. "You are not fully aware of your situation, Mr..."

"Ah, oh Kurosaki. Keichi Kurosaki," he offered.

Unohana's eyes narrowed slightly and a frown formed. "So you are not Ichigo, that much I can see. But you have the same reiatsu and surname."

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me for forgetting myself Kurosaki-san," she said. "You may call me Captain Unohana. Currently you are in the barracks of the 4th Squad of the Gotei 13. That is, you are in the Seireitei, the center of Soul Society."

"Sei-what? Soul-what?"

"I'm sure this is all overwhelming for you, Kurosaki-san. In lieu of the need for haste, allow me to make this brief. You are dead, killed by a hollow, and can never return to the life you knew."

Keichi stared at the woman for a moment. He waited for her to laugh, or someone to call her bluff. Deep down inside, he knew she was telling the truth. He had died. He really died trying to save Kami from that monster. Keichi sank his head into his hands. He didn't know what he should be feeling right now, but right now, he felt nothing.

"So…is this where people go when they die?" he asked in an empty voice.

"No. There has been a mistake. Originally, souls are sent to Rukongai. However, a passing patrol officer sensed your reiatsu whilst you were alive in the human world. They mistook it for a person we've been looking for."

"Ichigo, right?"

"Are you of some relation?" Unohana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…no. I don't think so. Never heard of him. Then again, I don't know much about my extended family."

"I doubt you would know him. His soul has been missing for 200 years," Unohana said dismissively.

Keichi jumped. 200 years? That's a long time to be looking for someone that was dead. "It is likely he was your ancestor…" Unohana mused. "Even so, you should not have the same reiatsu."

Unohana glanced behind at the doorway seconds before a knock came. "Yes Isane-san?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi is here," Isane replied. Before she could say more, the strange looking captain entered. Keichi immediately felt creeped out by his presence.

Unohana's frown deepened. "For what reason do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The man's voice was no credit to his appearance. "Word travels unusually fast here, wouldn't you agree Captain Unohana? It seems that a human with the same reiatsu of the one the 13 squads have been searching for has appeared on your very door step. Very interesting…"

"He was brought here by a patrol officer of the 6th Division. Perhaps you would like to question them about that anomaly."

"Tch," Kurotsuchi waved his hand, revealing a long blue middle fingernail on his right hand. "No matter. What is more interesting is," his eyes rolled to Keichi who instinctively shrank back, "You boy."

He moved past Unohana and got right in Keichi's face. His breath stank of something rotten and decayed.

"Yes you look like that meddling boy, but you aren't are you? At least, not on the outside. Perhaps I should take you back to my lab and look at your insides," Kurotsuchi grinned. "That would be most enlightening don't you think?"

Keichi moved away from the man. "Get away from me you creep," he said. "No way in hell are you touching me."

Kurotsuchi straightened and folded his arms. "You may not be Ichigo, but you're just as impertinent."

"There is another way to go about this mystery, Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana said, "One that does not involve a meaningless death."

"Death? I thought I was already dead?" Keichi interrupted.

Unohana and Kurotsuchi ignored him. "One that will take more time than necessary, I'm sure," the painted man grumbled.

(Meanwhile)

"Father," Kami Ishida bowed to her father who sat behind a large oak desk in the discreet high rise office of Karakura City's most prestigious medical lab.

Her family had been in the medical business for centuries, Kami had learned. Since then, they had branched off into several other businesses as well such as hotels, parks, and restaurants. It was a well known fact, to important parties, that the Ishida clan was one of the wealthiest families in the Kanto area, perhaps all of Japan. However, they liked to live in secrecy. Thus, their names didn't immediately appear to the casual passerby. As a matter of fact, Kami's father, Reiu Ishida, had several aliases.

"Kami. Sit down," he said coolly, his name an accurate description of his personality. "Tell me. Why is it that you were not only found unconscious, but in the company of one of our enemies?"

"Forgive me father. I have no excuse," she said. Though she was seated, she kept her head bowed. "After I exterminated the hollow that had been appearing near the warehouses, I found that classmate I had told you of earlier. His reiatsu had been attracting hollow, so I thought I would bring him to you. However, we were attacked on our way by another hollow. I believe it was 7th class."

"7th class? That was all? What does any of this have to do with that Shinigami?"

"Well…um…I don't remember much. Kurosaki…he…I think he jumped in the way of the cero. After that, I saw the black robes of a shinigami. He slayed the Hollow before it could act further, or I think he did. I'm sorry. I cannot remember.

"Um…after that…I—"

"You fainted. Your enemy was before you and you fainted."

"Yes father," Kami agreed sheepishly.

The man sighed and leaned forward from the shadows. He looked very much like his daughter, save for his features were sharp where hers were softer. He kept his short hair neatly brushed back and would habitually smooth it with his hand when stressed, as he did now.

"Very well. Increase your training. It's best you forget about your classmate. He is dead and that Shinigami has already taken him," he said finally.

Kami hesitated.

"Is there something else?"

"He said…he said he could hear a voice that told him where the hollow would attack."

Reiu waited. "Is that all?"

"Yes father."

"What ever special ability this boy may have possessed, it does him no good now."

"Yes father," she said and bowed to leave.

After Kami closed the door, she found herself in the long dark hallway. It was empty save for paintings of Ishida ancestors. Their vacant eyes looked down on her. Kami felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Shocked at her own feeling of helplessness, she hurried out of the hallway, but the tears did not stop. On her way home, she stopped by a shrine and said a prayer to her ancestors to watch over Keichi.

"I will become a stronger Quincy. Then, no one will die for me again," she promised them.


	2. Purpose of Existence

Keichi stood in a large room with the Gotei 13 captains on either side of him. He could feel their eyes studying him. It made his skin crawl.

"You have to understand the situation we're in," the one they called Captain Commander said. He was a grizzled man with a swarthy voice. Keichi thought the guy looked more like he belonged on the cover of some sleazy magazine rather than the head of an enforcement team.

Shunsui Kyoraku had reluctantly taken over as Captian Commander over 100 years ago when his mentor retired. He had done a surprisingly good job as well. Being one of the oldest captains gave him more than enough experience to qualify for the position. Also, with the retirement of his friend Juushiro, he had begun to take things a little seriously. His vice captain, Nanao Ise, would emphasize "little". Nevertheless, the Gotei 13 has prospered under his guidance. Granted it had become a little different with the addition of a nightclub.

Kyoraku stared down at Keichi with his natural lazy gaze. "My my, you really do look like him. Hair is different, but the face is the same. I can see why you'd be mistaken. But, no use crying over spilt milk, right? If you want to learn how to control that power of yours, I suggest you join us."

"Join? You mean, become a shinigami?" Keichi's brows rose. "I'd rather…isn't there some other way?"

"Nope. Not really," Kyoraku shrugged. "Come on, being a shinigami isn't so bad. We've got food, fun, beautiful women."

Unohana coughed politely to remind Kyoraku not to get carried away.

"Right, well, it's not bad at all. Without proper training, you'll only cause trouble here."

Keichi fingered the sash around his borrowed hakama. "I'll have to think about it. I never wanted to get involved with any of this after all."

A bald man with the character for 7 on the back of his haori scoffed and shot a challenging glare.

_Yeah_…Keichi thought. _I'm going to have to think really hard about this._ The voice inside him had been silent the whole time. Keichi was surprised to realize he missed it. Perhaps this training would help him understand what was going on inside him better.

"Alright kiddo," Kyoraku said. "Get a good rest. Abarai-kun," he called to a red haired, heavily tattooed, captain of the 5th squad who had been staring at Keichi like he had seen the ghost of an old friend.

"Yes, sir," Renji straightened.

"Can you take Keichi back to your barracks?"

Renji looked surprised but nodded.

Though Kyoraku's decision seemed random, everyone understood his reasoning. One thing that had made Shunsui a successful captain-commander was his ability to work on a personal level. Unlike Yamamoto Genryusai, who had confidence in his own strength, Kyoraku knew the importance of relying on others. This led him to understand, and to an extent manipulate, the bonds between people in a way that would be most beneficial. Right now, he planned on using Renji's closeness to Ichigo as a sensor to what it was that gave Keichi similar power. However, they would fully know why Keichi had the same reiatsu until the boy produced a Zanpakuto. Had Rukia been present at the moment, Kyoraku might have called her for this duty. Alas, she had just been recalled from her search party in Rukongai and would not be back until later.

Dismissed, the captains left one after the other until only Keichi and Renji stood face to face. The more Renji looked at Keichi, the more shaken he felt. He wondered if this was how Rukia felt when first seeing the similarities between Kaien Shiba and Ichigo.

"Um…so…I'm following you?" Keichi tried to sound nonchalant. He actually felt awkward. The people here were so…solemn. It felt like he had walked in on someone's funeral. He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously as he tried to not make eye contanct.

Renji nodded. Even that small gesture was characteristic of Ichigo. "Yeah, come on," he said finally and led the way out toward the 5th squad barracks.

For awhile they walked in silence. Keichi couldn't take it much longer. "Look. I know what you're all thinking, and I'm sorry I'm not your friend or whoever this Ichigo guy is, but I really don't want to get involved."

When the 5th squad captain did not reply, Keichi said a little louder, "I-I'm just a kid still. There's no way I can do what you guys do."

Renji stopped suddenly. Keichi almost ran into his back. "Keichi right?"

"Yeah…?"

Without turning around he continued. "No one will force you to do what you don't want to do. But, if you make a decision for selfish reasons, you'll always be weak."

Keichi stared at the back of the man's blood-red head. _Who the hell does this guy think he is…talking as if he knows me…?_

Renji moved along but Keichi stayed in place. "I'm not weak," he protested.

That was when the tattooed captain turned with a serious look in his eye. "Oh? The prove it. Become a shinigami and I'll test your strength personally."

Renji continued walking. After a moment, Keichi followed.

The 5th squad's barracks came into view. Keichi paused. It resembled the flatland Nijo Castle in Kyoto. He had gone there for a class trip last year. Did everything in Soul Society resemble ancient Japan? If anything, this afterlife looked more Japanese than modern day. It had taken Keichi a moment to realize the stark contrast between his world and this one. Even the floors in 1st squad's room had been tatami. Were the shinigami copying the human world? If so, they were way out of date.

They entered the courtyard, fashioned in a zen garden style. Keichi paused to notice that there were even koi in the pond. Koi fish were supposed to be extinct. How did they get here?

"Oh…right…they must be dead too," Keichi murmured to himself. The realization hit him. _Like me…_Keichi sighed heavily, loud enough to catch Renji's attention.

"Captain Abarai?" Keichi began.

Renji looked at him, startled. Then, he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Keichi asked with growing frustration.

"I just…Nothing…I just," Renji said between gasps of breath. "I never…I never thought I'd see that fast say those words."

"Huh?" Keichi blinked. "What am I suppose to call you? People seemed to get upset if I didn't say Captain."

Renji finally began to calm himself, holding a banister for support. "If it's you, just call me Renji in private."

"Fine," Keichi said slowly.

Renji showed him to a sparsely furnished room. "You can stay here for now. There's a men's bath just down the hall, and we passed the squad's main barracks. My room is across the garden."

Renji pointed to a large door on the other side of the garden. "If you need anything, or have questions, just knock," he said. Just as he lowered his goggles and turned to leave, Keichi said,

"Hey. Renji."

The captain turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think just because you're being familiar, I'll go easy on you. If I do become a shinigami, I won't lose to you."

A broad smile crossed Renji's face. "You're 300 years too young to hope to ever have a chance, kid."

Renji nodded a goodbye and slid the door shut. Keichi rolled out the futon in the corner and lay on his back. He stared up at the ceiling thinking. These people were strange. Did he really have to become one of them? But if he was dead, where else could he go? Renji might be right. Being a shinigami might be the best way to get stronger. Was that what Keichi wanted? To become stronger? Or was there something else?

"That voice…I wish it'd tell me what to do now…" Keichi sighed.

His thoughts wandered back to his parents. His father never seemed to care what Keichi did, one way or another. It was probably because he was gone all the time. His step-mother wasn't so bad. Even though she got on his case all the time, Keichi knew deep down inside, she just wanted to have a normal family. Instead, she got stuck with an estranged husband and a delinquent son. Well, now she didn't have to worry about the latter. No one was going to ridicule her for her family life. Instead, they'd probably send her gifts of condolences for her loss.

_Tch. What of it. In a few months it'll all be forgotten anyway._

And what of Taro and the rest of his classmates? It'd probably take awhile for them to notice he's not coming back. Would they say something like, "That weird Keichi kid probably killed himself" or "I heard he got expelled" or "They said he joined a gang and was on drugs"?

_Dumb bastards._

So no one would really miss him. A person dies, and society pays the proper respects for a day or two. Then, people move on with their lives as if you never were a part of it. What a rotten world.

Keichi closed his eyes tightly. The image of a black haired girl with nearly blue eyes flashed into his mind. What was her name? Kami Ishida? Would she miss him? He did kind of save her life after all. Then again, it was more like he repaid her for saving his. She seemed to have known what was going on. Did she know what was happening now? Would she say a prayer at a shrine and then move on like the rest of them? Not like he cared. However, it'd be nice to think someone in the living world would think kindly of him.

_It's your fault if they don't,_ Keichi thought. Wait. No he didn't.

_You ignored the feelings of those around you. Only now do you listen to the hearts you can no longer reach._

"Whose there?" Keichi whispered.

_I've always been here. I've always been with you. Now you can hear me because you choose to listen._

"Fine. I'm listening. Talk."

No answer.

Keichi let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands over his face. _I just need to get some sleep._

Keichi opened his eyes to a world filled with blackness. A bitter wind stung his lips. Somehow, this place felt familiar. Then, a light appeared before him. There was someone inside the light. Keichi squinted to make out the features, but he could not.

"What? I can't hear you," he said to the figure. It was trying to tell him something. He knew it was important and strained to hear.

"Your name…what is your name? I didn't hear."

The light filled him with warmth and the bitter wind died down. The black world began to crumble away. But what lay beyond it was too bright for Keichi to see clearly. Everything was light.

Keichi jumped up. It was the third time he awoke and didn't know where he was. Sunlight streamed through the open door. It cast the shadow of a small woman sitting with her legs folded under her and her back to the room. Keichi squinted. By the looks of her haori, she was the Captain of the 13th squad.

"You're finally awake," she said in a voice lower and more mature than he had expected. "I'm sorry for intruding. But it was important that I see you for myself as soon as possible."

Keichi stood and walked over to the woman. "I know I know. You must be one of the people looking for that Ichigo guy."

The woman's shoulders tensed.

Keichi sensed his mistake. "Ah, um…sorry. I didn't mean anything by that," he apologized.

The short woman stood. Her height wasn't much different standing than sitting from Keichi's perspective. She turned large purple eyes upon him that looked up from under raven black hair.

Faster than light, a hand shot up at his face and smacked across the left cheek. Keichi went flying back into the room. Dizzied from the force, he had no time to regain himself when a sandaled foot came down on the same spot he was smacked.

Rukia wiggled her foot into his cheek with satisfaction. "You're the third person with this face you know that?"

"I'm sorry," Keichi said through squished cheeks.

"What was that? I can't hear you," Rukia leaned in which caused more weight on Keichi's face.

He managed another muffled apology.

"Hmph." Rukia let up.

Keichi rubbed the side of his face, certain it would bruise. "What the hell was that for anyway?"

Rukia raised a finger, "One. Rudeness."

She raised a second finger, "Two. Lazing around all day and making me wait."

She raised a third finger, "Three. Your face is annoying."

"What! Two and three aren't my fault!" Keichi protested. "Besides, you're the one who decided to spy on me in my sleep. What gives?"

"Spy?" Rukia shot back. "Who'd want to spy on that ugly mug?" She stuck her tongue out at Keichi and pulled down an eyelid.

"Grrr. Aren't you suppose to be a captain or something? You look more like a kid than me doing that," Keichi copied the gesture.

Rukia calmed. Renji had already voiced his concerns to her this morning. Keichi not only looked like Ichigo, but sometimes acted like him as well. He had thought that it was his imagination. Other times, Keichi was exactly opposite of the Ichigo they had known. But right now, it was just as if it were old times.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the 13th Squad," she announced. "I am in charge of investigating the whereabouts of Ichigo Kurosaki. His last known position was in Karakura Town over 100 years ago."

"Town? Well, it's a city now. There's a lot more buildings and people so you'll have to look harder," Keichi mused.

Rukia smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell? Stop that!"

"Force of habit," she said without apology. "I don't think the Kurosaki we're looking for is in the human world anymore. That'd be impossible. He's most likely somewhere in Rukongai at best, or the Hueco Mundo at worst."

"Hueco…what?"

Rukia pulled out crudely drown sketches of bunnies and bears. "This," she pointed to a bear with a hole in its chest, "Is a hollow. It's what killed you the other day. Hollow travel between their home world of Hueco Mundo and the human world."

Keichi snickered and pointed to the sketches. "What killed me looked fiercer than that. What is that? A mouse?"

Rukia glared and Keichi dodged another hit to the head only to find a foot to his gut. Bent over in pain, he did not notice a look of fond reminiscence cross Rukia's face.

"I know what the Hollow are at least. That Quincy girl explained it to me right before we were attacked."

"Who?" Rukia looked up from her explanation in shock.

"Uh…Kami Ishida or something," he said, still rubbing his stomach.

"Ishida? And the girl said she was a Quincy? Are you sure?" Rukia grabbed Keichi by the shoulders almost shaking him.

"Yeah. Hey! What's wrong?"

Rukia's eyes were wide and distant. "What in the world is going on?" she wondered out loud. It seemed ghosts of the past were rising up.

Rukia noticed Keichi's confusion. "There is much to explain. I'll get Renji. You get washed up and something to eat, then meet me in his room."

Rukia picked up her pictures and hurried out of the room, leaving Keichi to stare after her.

The men's shower was "just down the hall" Renji had said. Actually, it was just down the length of several halls; make a left, and then a right. Keichi followed the sound of water and the smell of humid air until he found it. Right now, it was blessedly empty. He didn't feel like explaining his presence, or his face, to anyone else.

There was a mirror inside. Keichi took a moment to look his self over. He still looked the same. Death didn't seem to change the spirit very much. His hair was getting darker. He had tried to bleach it blonde last year, but it came out somewhat orange. The result had sent him straight to the principal's office. Now it was returning to its normal light brown. Though, he was sure they'd say something about its shoulder length. Keichi shook the thoughts of his living world away. He had already decided last night it wasn't worth thinking about, hadn't he?

A bruise the size of a small foot began to form on his face already. He poked it gingerly and grumbled. This world didn't seem to be much of an improvement.

Rukia and Renji were bent over a table in deep conversation. Keichi noticed crayons scattered about as well. He suspected Rukia's "preparation" involved doodling a new explanation. They looked up when he entered and fell silent.

"Keichi," Rukia moved aside to open room for him. "Sit down."

Not in the mood to argue about being ordered what to do by some midget girl, he obeyed.

"Look here," she lifted a picture. "This is what Renji and I think."

Rukia began a series of explanations. Souls were, in all sense and theory, a form of energy. Energy could not be destroyed, only transferred. When a person died, their soul either became a hollow, or it was sent to Soul Society. Specifically, souls went to Rukongai which was made up of 4 districts in the cardinal directs. 80 divisions lay within those districts. Thus, looking for one soul in Rukongai was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Souls that became Hollows went to Hueco Mundo. It was a desolate waste land that stretched on for miles. It was also as equally difficult, if not more, to search for a missing soul. Especially if that soul became an unrecognizable hollow.

Ichigo Kurosaki, was a powerful human who became a Shinigami through unnatural means. Rukia admitted how she encountered him and that since his arrival in the Seireitei, Soul Society had never been the same. When his task here had finished, he returned to the human world and led a fairly normal life. They expected to see him again when he truly did die and would welcome him as a full shinigami in the likelihood his soul retained its massive amount of reiatsu. However, it was not long after his return to the human world that his spirit energy completely disappeared. At first, they thought he had drained his power and became an average human. Then, his friends came looking for him.

Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro, the current 10th division captain, had searched all of Karakura Town. They met with a former captain by the name of Uruhara Kisuke, their contact in the human world, but he too could not trace Ichigo's whereabouts. It was…in short, a mystery.

"Until you showed up," Renji finished. "Captain Byakuya reported that one of his men sensed the very same spiritual energy. It was on a much smaller scale, but it was still noticeable. Since reiatsu are like a human's fingerprints, we naturally assumed it could only belong to Ichigo."

"Well I'm obviously not him."

Rukia and Renji shared a glance.

"Not exactly. No," Rukia said slowly. "But it is possible that you are his incarnation."

Keichi stared back at the two figures across from him. They were serious. "Incarnation? Of some 200 year old spirit?"

"It's abnormal, but not impossible," Rukia said simply.

"Okay. Let's say you're right. Where was my spirit for the past 200 years? You said energy can't be destroyed, right? It just transfers."

The two shrugged. "That's what we want to figure out…if, you're Ichigo's incarnation," Renji said finally.

"And what if I'm not?"

Rukia spoke. "Then I'll keep searching for him."

Keichi didn't know how he felt about that answer. If he wasn't their long lost friend, he didn't matter? If he was, then he was not himself? What purpose did the individual known as Keichi have in the afterlife? Did he even have a purpose in life?

Keichi stood and bowed. "I'd like to leave now, if you don't mind."

Keichi didn't wait for a reply, but simply left. He didn't know where he would go. Just some fresh air would be nice. A walk around the winding stone walls Renji had led him through last night might do him some good; help him clear his head.

Rukia moved to follow after Keichi, but Renji stopped her. "He needs some time alone," he said. "This is a lot for him to take in."

(Meanwhile)

Kami walked to her apartment alone, listening to yesterday's news report she had recorded. Normally, she rode her bike. Normally, she was in a hurry. However, today she just wanted to take things slow. So her bike just rolled along at her side, occasionally squeaking.

It had been two days since the "accident". The news reporters were all over the site where they found a collapsed bridge and one casualty. Keichi Kurosaki's death was only a notice in the more widely covered mysterious collapse of the bridge. Some people speculated that it had been the victim who did the crime. He looked like a delinquent after all with his several ear piercings and uncut bleached hair.

The media went with the story, though no plausible evidence could be found. Meanwhile, Kami had come up with an excuse to her department why the boy she had personally "taken care of" wound up dead near a sabotaged bridge. Not to mention her car was missing. In short, last night had been long and very stressful. Tonight promised to be no different with the piles of paper work lining her room.

Fortunately, word did not get out that she was the last person to see Keichi alive. The police and the D-Squad worked very closely together to keep things "safe" for the civil eye. She had her older brother Takashi to thank for that. He was both the Captain of the Disciplinary Squad, and Karakura city's chief's lieutenant. Needless to say, he pulled a lot of weight to keep his family's involvement in any matter private.

On other news, the notorious BangBang gang was arrested after a gunfight between it's leader and police. Kami rolled her eyes. Another lie. They were all dead by the time the real police arrived. No one was left to put behind bars. She was surprised they didn't try to link the bridge's fall to gang activities. Perhaps they needed more time to let the media puff its ratings.

No one in class mentioned Keichi's death. It was kind of sad. Kami wondered how his family was handling things. Perhaps she should pay them a visit? But what would she say? She couldn't reveal her short part in his life, especially seems how she was the reason it ended so quickly. Kami didn't normally feel guilty for another's actions. She did feel a strong sense of duty.

Kami changed her course. She headed toward the inner city market place to buy a condolence gift for the family. She had remembered is address from the night before. He didn't live too far from her apartment.

Upon arrival, Kami paused and dismounted. His place was part of the new developing project houses. Four families fit in one large building like a miniature apartment. However, it was set up in a way where one could experience living in one's own house.

Keichi's unit was dark. Kami approached and rang the doorbell. No answer. She tried knocking, but still no one came. An old woman stepped out of the unit next Kami.

"Ah no one's home," she said. "The father's never there and the mother is probably off getting drunk. It's a shame really. Poor boy."

"I'm sorry?" Kami said as she turned to the old woman.

The neighbor eyed the gift in Kami's hand. "You come to pay your respects? You'd be the first. I didn't think that boy had a friend in the world." She leaned in closer like a gossip, "Some thought said he was going crazy you know. My husband thinks he took his own life." She nodded once, quickly, for emphasis.

Kami frowned. Perhaps coming was a bad idea after all. The woman mistook Kami's expression for wanting to hear more.

"Oh yes," she continued. "Now the mother is off doing who knows what. Step-mother mind you. But still, she should show some respect. Things are so different now. In my day, women kept their house in order. Well, you best give that gift to me. I'll see to it that the family receives the proper condolences. I haven't lost my decency, unlike some people around here. Not at all."

Kami relinquished the gift. It didn't matter if the Kurosaki family got it or not. She realized she just wanted to see how things were going. She didn't like the answer. Perhaps she should say another prayer for Keichi's soul. Had life been so difficult for him? He didn't seem like one of those depressed kids. He definitely was the kind who would have taken his own life. Kami suddenly felt angry, but she didn't understand why. She kicked her bike into high gear and rode away from the dreadful place to the comfort of her room. Not once did she look back.


	3. Decisions

Keichi found himself thoroughly lost in the walled maze of the Seireitei. Eventually, he made his way to a grassy hill that overlooked much of the land. This place seemed to stretch on for miles. He could see some towers taller than any skyscraper in the city. Further in the distance, a giant hill overlooked everything. Was it the one Rukia had mentioned in her story of how Ichigo saved her life?

"Gah!" Keichi rubbed his head furiously. He had tried to clear his mind, but all he kept thinking was how every bit of this place looped back to that guy.

Keichi gave up and fell back onto the ground. He stared up at the blue sky with its pristine white clouds. A gentle breeze rustled the grass and his hair. It was very peaceful here.

"Whatcha doin?"

Keichi bolted upright when a pink head came into view. A girl that looked about his age with bobbed pink hair giggled. "You're funny Keichi. Wanna play?"

"Uh…who are you?" he wondered as he dusted some grass off his bottom.

The girl began twirl around him while watching his every move. "Yachiru, yachiru, don't forget or I'll get mad at you," she sang playfully.

Keichi started to feel uncomfortable. Something about this girl felt dangerous.

Hurried footsteps announced the arrival of two shinigami. They panted heavily as they spoke.

"There you are Captain. Don't run off like tha—" the men froze in place.

Keichi looked at the girl again. Her countenance changed to terrifying. Her brown eyes looked almost red with bloodlust and Keichi felt an oppressive weight of power emanate from her core. So powerful, it forced the shinigami to their knees. Even Keichi almost succumbed to the pressure. Was this what they meant by reiatsu? It felt so…tangible.

"What did I say about calling me that?" the girl's voice was eerily neutral.

"F-forgive us V-vice Captain. W-we're morons!" the pleaded with their hands clasped over their heads.

The pressure let up and Yachiru returned to "normal". She flipped her short hair back over her ear, "Hmph. Yeah you guys are pretty dumb. Anyway, bye Kei-chi-kuuun," she giggled. "We'll have to play later, mk? I've got work to do."

She waved and ran off, leaving her squadmen behind to chase after her.

Keichi stared after the group. What had just happened? Was she a captain? Keichi thought for a moment. Suddenly he recalled seeing her in last night's meeting. But she wasn't wearing her Captain outfit this time. Instead, she had a lieutenant's badge on. Keichi wondered if that was normal. It didn't seem like it.

A cough from a nearby tree alerted Keichi of another's presence. A man with long white hair and thin features turned around the trunk. "Don't let her rattle you," he said with a little laugh. "She just really likes games…oh and candy."

"Do you guys always just pop out of nowhere?" Keichi said, folding his arms.

"Hm? Oh, ha ha. Sorry about that. My name is Jushiro Ukitake," he said. "I like to come here sometimes when I'm feeling well."

Keichi relaxed. "Are you sick?" The thought of a soul being able to get sick was interesting, if not very strange. The man wasn't wearing shinigami clothes, but a simple light blue kimono decorated with pale green bamboo leaves.

Jushiro tried to laugh, but a cough took its place, "Well *cough* you could say that."

His coughing began to rack his body. Keichi drew close to the man to give him support, "Hey old guy are you going to be ok?"

"Yes…Please…could you assist me…back to my *cough* estate?" Jushiro pointed a weak finger off toward a manor on the other side of the hill.

When they arrived, Keichi helped Jushiro sit by a carp pond. The two men were surrounded by oddly shaped bonsai plants. Whoever cut them didn't know the proper techniques to maintain bonsai trees.

"Do you like them?" Ukitake asked when he noticed Keichi looking at them.

"Ah…I don't know. They look kind of funny," he said without thinking.

Ukitake chuckled. "Thank you for your honesty. Ah, well, I think they suit me nevertheless."

"What? How so?" This strange older man had a peaceful aura around him. It was the first time Keichi had felt such a serene presence.

Ukitake paused for a moment. "Well, anyone can see that they are bonsai. Whether they look right or wrong is only a secondary thought."

Keichi thought about what the man said for a moment, but he couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry. I still don't get it."

Ukitake simply nodded and handed Keichi a bag of bread crumbs. "Perhaps you will understand in time. But right now, you seem to have heavy thoughts on your mind. May I ask why?"

Keichi sighed and stared off into the pond. He tossed a few crumbs into the water. Fish wriggled their way to the top, puckered at the food that floated on the surface, then dashed back to the shallow depths. Though they were gone, the ripples caused by their presence remained.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not use to being dead. And now, I think I'm having one of those identity crisis," he rested his chin on his knees.

Ukitake didn't respond immediately. "You must be Keichi. I was certain I hadn't seen you before."

"Hmph. If only others would say that," Keichi said.

The former captain blinked. "You musn't concern yourself with what others think or say. If you be who you are, those who really wish to know you will eventually understand."

Keichi looked at the man as if he had just appeared. "True…I never really thought of it that way. Just be myself, huh? I always assumed I was being me…"

Keichi thought for a moment. Up until he began to hear voices, he had just been the average delinquent. He got in fights, he skipped school, and he even didn't go home some nights. No matter what others said, he trusted himself alone. But that trust was shaken when people began to question his sanity. Deep down, he began to question it as well. He became afraid of his own ability and tried to conform. Failing that, he tried to run. A coward. The idea made him grit his teeth and clench his fist. Something had told him to listen to the voice inside of him. If he had done so earlier, would he have been killed by that hollow? Would Kami have been in any danger if Keichi had never opened those warehouse doors?

"Doubting myself just causes more trouble doesn't it old man?"

Ukitake nodded again and said nothing. He took some bread from the bag in Keichi's hand and tossed it into the pond. The bread made its own small ripples. A few fish came to eat, making the ripples larger.

"Now you see? We all have a purpose in this world. Though we may not see it, like these carp do not see the hands that toss the bread, our actions affect the next. Our actions make ripples that spread out and eventually disappear. Still, in the end, the hand is the hand. The bread is the bread. And the fish are the fish."

Keichi turned to Ukitake with a blank look. "Plain language old man."

"Hm? I think you already understand Keichi. Your actions are ripple effects of another's, but your actions are still your own and will affect the next person. That is the balance of creation."

Keichi sighed. His breath didn't feel so heavy now. "Hey old man? Are you a shinigami too?"

"I was. But I retired," Ukitake admitted.

"Why? You seem to make more sense than the other shinigami I met," Keichi said.

Ukitake laughed again. "Well, I have my reasons. Besides, I'm not in the best of health. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

Keichi stood, "Yeah. I'd like that. I should probably head back."

"Oh?" Ukitake raised a black brow. "What are you going to do?"

Keichi smiled this time, "I'm going to become a shinigami. I'm going to get stronger."

Ukitake nodded, "Let me give you these then." He withdrew a small bag of candy from his sleeve. "If Yachiru gives you any trouble, just toss these at her and run."

Keichi accepted the gift curiously and waved goodbye. He figured he'd be able to find his way back now that he was on higher ground. When he was gone, Ukitake sat back down by the pond.

"You were right. He is a very interesting boy," he said to a shadowy figure that sat in the doorway behind him. "But, it's not polite to eavesdrop, Kyouraku-kun."

Kyouraku lay on his back on the tatami floor. His straw hat covered half his face and a piece of straw hung from the corner of his mouth. Kyouraku chuckled, "Feeling better already Jushiro?"

(several days later)

The past few days for Kami had been hectic. Hollow had been making regular appearances and it she had taken up the challenge to eliminate each one. Her father and brother said nothing of this goal. They simply reminded her not to reveal what she was and to kill any Shinigami that tried got in her way. After some thought, her father also handed his daughter an ancestral artifact. He explained that it could sense spiritual creatures that the human eyes and ears could not. The artifact much like a rosary, save for it was shorter and instead of a cross at the end, there hung a silver arrow. Kami accepted the trinket sagely and set off.

Now, she stood on a large branch in the sparse woods where Keichi and she had last encountered a hollow. This seemed to be the focal point where the small hollow came from. Surely there were also larger more powerful hollow, like the ones they had encountered, trying to squeeze through the dimensions.

Kami closed her eyes and listened carefully. Nothing. However, the air didn't feel quite right. She pulled the artifact from around her neck and let it hang loosely between her fingers. It swung back and forth slowly and gently. Suddenly, the string of beads the arrow hung from grew taught and stilled. It began to emit a strange blue aura. Then, it pointed upward as if someone had pulled it up.

Kami looked up just in time to see the leaves of the tree she stood in separate. She jumped backwards, barely missing a blow strong enough to split the branch in two. As she fell to the ground, Kami shielded her eyes from the splinters with her left arm where the arrow pointed an accusing finger at the hollow. Her right hand held her weapon. She aimed blindly in front, only the artifact acted as a guide, and shot a spirit bullet at her enemy.

After landing safely on her feet, Kami looked around. A large dog-like hollow crouched before her. Its eyes glowed a sinister red as it watched her closely. There was a crack in its demon-like mask where green blood trickled.

"I see…you are the Quincy they spoke of," it said in a calm voice. "The one who killed my brother."

Kami stood on the defensive. "And if I was? Do you seek revenge hollow?" she asked.

The hollow laughed. "Our sentiments are not as self-destructive as that of humans. His death was likely his fault. I've come on official business," he said. "To kill the human that has been setting our plan back."

Kami raised her brow at this. "Plans? What plans odorous creature?"

The hollow's laugh was empty. "Oh, why tell you? You will die here tonight."

He leapt at her, his claws extended for a deadly blow. Kami ran forward and timed her tuck and roll to bring herself under the belly of the beast. She pressed the barrel of the gun against the stomach and fired several shots into the hollow.

The body flew backward and stumbled for a bit before regaining its footing. It laughed once again. "That attack is not so strong. If that is what killed Shi-loong, then he deserved to die."

Kami stood back. It didn't seem this battle would end as quickly as she had hoped.

"Stay back girl," a voice said next to her. Kami looked around to see a middle aged man in shinigami come forward. "I will hand this."

Kami jumped away from him and pointed her gun at the man. "You are the one I saw the other night. Don't move. I will take care of you once I finish this."

The shinigami looked at her incredulously. "Don't be a fool girl. The hollow is your enemy not me."

The hollow took the opportunity to charge cero. He let it loose on both the shinigami and the human. Then, he followed up with a close ranged attack on the shinigami.

Jun Omochi, 6th squad 11th seat shinigami and current protector of Karakura City brought his sword up to try and stop the attack. The force of the hollow threw him backward. Kami fired several shots at the hollow's back. They bounced off harmlessly.

Growling, the hollow snarled and bit down on Jun's shoulder. The shinigami let out a pained shout. "Aim for his mask girl! It's his only weak spot!"

Kami glowered. "I don't need a shinigami telling me that," she argued. But she ran around to get a better angle.

The hollow jumped off his prey. Red blood dripped from his mouth which he licked savoringly. Kami adjusted the glasses that slipped down her nose.

"I'm surprised hollow," she said calmly. "That you would not only make the mistake of attacking me alone, but also not notice the charms I set up around this area."

"Huh? What?" the hollow looked around as five trees began to glow. A pentagram appeared on the ground.

"As soon as you set foot on this land, your life was forfeit," she said.

The hollow tried to move away, but by now, the light of the symbol froze him. Kami fired several concentrated shots into his mask. The hollow's scream before it disappeared was chilling and otherworldly.

Kami turned away. The lights of her binding charm disappeared and five talismans fluttered from the trees and to her hand.

She turned to the shinigami and looked at his gapping wound. "What, are you?" Jun asked, holding his shoulder in pain.

"I am your enemy. I am a Quincy. Now stand and fight shinigami, or die there helplessly," she said as she pointed her gun at his head.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jun stared at the girl as if she were insane. "If you're a Quincy, you should know just how dangerous things are getting."

"I do. But we have things under control. Shinigami are not, nor were they ever, needed here on earth."

Jun sighed. He could see the girl had made up her mind. "Your friend…the one I sent to Soul Society…"

Kami paused, "Go on."

"His spiritual energy was not normal. Perhaps you realized this already. Even though it is not fully matured, I'm sure he will become a Shinigami. What would you do if you encountered him on the battle field?"

Kami glared. "Quit wasting my time with your lies shinigami," she shouted. Now was the moment when her brain told her to pull the trigger. But she hesitated.

A shot rang out and a hole appeared in Jun's head. Kami whirled around with her gun ready.

"Is that what you meant to do little sister?" Takashi appeared from the shadows. His tall slender form bellied an unnatural strength. He kept his pitch-black hair short and neat and, unlike most of the Ishida family, he did not wear glasses. His clear blue eyes shined forth from the darkness. He lowered and holstered his gun.

"Takashi!" Kami gasped surprised.

"Look," he nodded to the dead shinigami as the body decomposed into spirit particles. Kami turned and watched.

"They are not human. When they die, they die like hollow. Never hesitate again Kami. It may very well be the last thing you do," he said finally looking at her.

Kami lowered her head. "Yes brother," she said. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," he replied, his features softening.

"Why did you come? Did father send you?"

Takashi blinked innocently. "No…father didn't send me…"

Kami scrutinized her brother. She loved him dearly, but he could not keep a secret from her easily.

He sighed. "Father doesn't know I'm here. In fact, he'd be very cross if he discovered I followed you. So, let's just keep this incident between us, yes?"

Kami smiled and nodded. "Let's go home."

She tried to push the night's events from her mind, but the words of the hollow haunted her. What plan did he mean? Were the hollow organized enough to plan something? Who was behind it? Then there was the shinigami. He said it was likely Keichi would become a shinigami. How was that possible? Needless to say, despite her brother's words of encouragement, Kami did not sleep well that night. She decided she would ask her father at least about what the hollow had said.


	4. Shino Academy

Days past quickly before Keichi was to enter the Shinigami Academy. He had been nervous about the entrance exam. When he asked what it was like, Renji would only glower while Rukia grinned mischievously.

"It's different for everyone," she had said.

Keichi wondered what that meant. Soon, he stood before the examiner, a shinigami by the name of Chojiro Sasakibe. Some of the older people taking the exam had been intimidated by his presence. He was, one had explained to Keichi in hushed tones, the former lieutenant of squad 1 and a personal friend of the strongest shinigami. He retired with his captain a few hundred years ago and became a mentor to the Academy. Keichi was about to ask the man where the former Captain was, but an Amber-eyed glance from the Sasakibe silenced them.

The exam began with a test of spiritual power. One could not become a shinigami without having some level of reiryoku. They needed to demonstrate this ability by forming some kind of visible spirit ball. Keichi remembered what Rukiya had said about shinigami being capable of using the spirit particles around them to perform various feats. Curious, he had practiced some days before the exam. Surprisingly, it came quite easily for him. However, the energy was unstable and would occasionally disappear before he wished.

Keichi formed a red ball of energy between his hands. He tried to clear his mind and focus solely on the ball of reiryoku. It took a moment for him to realize the person next to him had accidentally exploded their reiryoku.

"Huh?" Keichi glanced up, the energy still stable between his hands, to see a few others lose control of their own.

Sasakibe called an end to the test. "This was not so much a test of your reiryoku, but a test of your concentration," he announced. "Those of you who maintained concentration after the blast have passed."

He turned to the man who had exploded the spirit ball. "Allow me to introduce your next examiner, Machizo Muramaki."

The man winked at Keichi. He had been the same one who explained Sasakibe's status. Keichi and the others looked in surprise. He had been planted there to try to distract the examinees.

"You can stop emitting your reiryoku kid," he said to Keichi.

"Eh?" Keichi looked down to see his spirit ball still stable between his hands. The others laughed as while Keichi sheepishly dispersed it.

The next test was that of physical strength and agility. Test takers were given shinai bamboo swords and told they must gain one strike against Machizo. It looked just like a kendo match to Keichi, but without the armor.

Machizo stood with his shinai over his shoulder. "Just to warn you kids, I'm a member of the 11th squad. We are the strongest shinigami. If you leave an opening, be sure I'll take advantage of it. Volunteers?"

Some of the younger students gulped. He began to pick them. One after another, the students failed to land an attack. They were allowed to try as many times as they liked, but without much knowledge on how to keep their guard up, many were too bruised to continue.

Keichi stepped forward. This guy's arrogance was beginning to annoy him. Did he think he was so great because he could pick on the weak?

"Eh? What's this ball-boy? I didn't call you yet," he said with a half smile.

Keichi stood in a fighting stance. He had only done a little kendo in junior high. His step-mother urged him to find an after school hobby, perhaps so she could have more alone time at home. Either way, he was kicked out of the club when he beat up on one of the senior members for picking on a younger member. It wasn't so much that he had been stronger than that guy, but that he used less than orthodox methods to get the upper hand. A shinai in the rear end was definitely a foul.

"I'm ready," Keichi said more to himself than to Machizo. Without warning he ran toward the examiner with the shinai low to his said, prepared for an upward slash.

Machizo readied a defensive stance with a cocky smile. Just as he was about to reach out and strike at Keichi's opening, the boy dropped into a slide.

His momentum carried him between Machizo's legs, and the shinai right into a sensitive area. Machizo stood, surprised for an instant when his target was no longer visible, then doubled over in pain.

"What the? You punk kid!" he shouted through grit teeth. The other prospective students burst out laughing. Keichi stood, surprised his plan had worked. He figured the only place a person wasn't thinking about guarding in a traditional fight, was an untraditional area.

Sasakibe stepped in. Keichi was certain he'd be removed from the exam. However, the older man smiled. "In all my years, I've only seen one other swordsman do something like that," he said nostalgically. "Pass."

Sasakibe turned to the others, "Your tests are not over. While examiner Muramaki recovers, I shall fill in. As you may have just realized, we did not specify the method of how to land a hit on your opponent. A shinigami must use every available move to overcome an opponent. Not all your opponents will fight according to the rules."

He glanced at Keichi, "Take your shinai and move on to your final exam."

Keichi, still wide-eyed at this outcome, bowed a thank you. Before he left, he saw Machizo being carried away, still holding his groin.

Keichi followed the arrows that pointed to final exam. There was a large courtyard with several examinees and some academy students. They were grouped in teams. An older student saw him enter and said in a bored tone, "Sign up in a team of four and grab a number. The rules are simple. Work as a team to get through the obstacle course. You may use shinai and reiryoku, but you must all reach the finish line."

A group of girls chattered excitedly nearby. One had said this was her second time taking the exam, and that this was the definitely the hardest test.

Keichi looked over the sign up sheets. Most teams looked full. Team 4 had one opening, so he signed without a second thought and grabbed the number. The student glanced at him. "Team 4 huh? You must be new."

"Don't tell me shinigami are superstitious?" Keichi muttered.

The student merely chuckled and said, "You're not a shinigami yet." The he called for the next person to sign up.

Keichi grumbled and looked around for his team. He found them standing off to the side. They were a depressed looking group. It consisted of two boys and one girl. The boys looked haggard and gaunt. The girl looked haunted. When Keichi approached, they barely acknowledged him.

"Um…hi," he said trying to be friendly.

"Don't make nice kid," one boy with dark purple hair snapped. "No point anyway."

The girl whimpered. Her hair was a pale white which added to her ghostly appearance. "Jiro, don't make the girl cry," the second boy with raven hair said in a soft voice. "Besides, I'm not ready to give up just yet."

"What's going on here?" Keichi asked.

The second boy who spoke turned and smiled. "I'm sorry. My name is Daichi. The girl is Sakaki, and that grumpy guy is Jiro. What's your name?"

"Keichi," he replied simply.

Daichi raised his eyes. "Well, I certainly hope so. See Sakaki? All hope is not lost."

Keichi forced himself not to roll his eyes. The number of times he heard that joke had long passed what he could stand. Keichi's name was spelled to read "seemingly the best". His enemies and friends alike loved to make puns with it.

Jiro glared at him. "Sure. We'll see. No one in team four has ever passed the exam. It's cursed. You think just because you got through the other tests that it's ok to fail one? No. The others don't matter. If you can't pass the third exam, you fail and have to wait a year to try again."

Keichi stared back at Jiro. "We're not going to fail," he said in an even tone. "I'm not going to wait a year to get stronger."

"Tch. Let's see if you still talk big when the exam begins."

Sakaki made a sound and the two boys that had been trading challenges broke eye contact to look at her. "Um…please…don't fight," she said in a barely audible voice.

Daichi nodded, "Yeah we're a team so, let's do our best."

Keichi agreed, but he still turned to Jiro. "One question, if you're so worried about the number team you're on, why did you sign up for four?"

"Did you see any other openings?"

Keichi shook his head. He hadn't really looked, but most spaces seemed full.

"That's because the nobles sign up ahead of time. The list was full before I even got here."

"Isn't that, I don't know, illegal?"

Jiro laughed suddenly. "You must have not been in Soul Society very long. The nobles run this place. Even if you join the Gotei 13, the nobles are still the cream of the crop. They influence everything."

Keichi thought back. Didn't Rukia say she was a member of one of the four noble houses? Keichi hadn't really considered what that meant. Afterall, she didn't seem very noble. However, her speech was much more refined than Renji's.

Daichi nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately it's true. We come from the poorer districts of Rukongai. That makes us last priority."

"So this is heaven?" Keichi muttered.

"What was that?" Daichi asked.

"Oh. Nothing. How about we show the nobles they're wrong? After all, it doesn't seem like we have much to lose."

Jiro sighed, "Fine. But don't slow me down new-blood."

The exam director appeared overhead. A large man with a bald head floated above. Keichi stared in amazement. How was he doing that? No one else looked very surprised.

"My name is Gengoro Onabara. You have already been told the rules of the exam. Begin."

After his short introduction, the ground began to shake. Walls of stone rose around them. Keichi leaped to the side to avoid a wall. He looked around wildly for his team. They were being separated already!

"Eyaaa!" Sakaki screamed.

"Look out!" Keichi ran to Sakaki and pushed her away from another rising wall.

They lay there for a moment and waited for the ground to stop shaking. Keichi could hear other teams calling for their members. He looked around. Jiro and Daichi couldn't be too far away.

He called to them. No answer.

Sakaki made a noise beneath him. "Oh. Sorry. Are you alright?" Keichi said finally getting off of her.

Her pale face had some color in it. "Y-yes."

He helped her up. "We need to find the others before we move on. Looks like the created a maze."

Sakaki pointed toward a wall. "Daichi," she said. Then, she pointed further down, "Jiro."

Keichi stared in the directions she pointed. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I can feel them. Can't you?"

Keichi paused for a moment. No. He couldn't sense a thing. "Sakaki, can you navigate me?"

She nodded, but when she moved to walk, she slumped to the ground. Keichi caught her mid-fall. "Let me see your ankle."

He pressed it gently, and Sakaki let out a small whimper. "It might be sprained," he said. He didn't know much about injuries, but he was sure she wouldn't be able to walk on it.

Keichi hoisted her on his back without a word. She was surprisingly light. He wondered if that had anything to do with poverty. "Just tell me where to go."

Sakaki blushed furiously. "Uh…up."

"Up? How?" Keichi looked up. The walls were probably 3 stories high and with a smooth surface. No way could he climb it.

"Gather spirit particles under your feet. You can walk on air then," she tried to explain.

Keichi remembered how Onabara stood on air just moments ago. Was that how he was doing it? Now that he thought about it, the man's feet were flat as if he were standing on a platform. If it was anything like making a spirit ball, Keichi figured he'd give it a try.

He jumped and concentrated on gathering particles beneath his feet each time he felt gravity beginning to pull him down. The first try caused him to lose his footing and he fell backward. Had he slower reflexes, he would have squished Sakaki.

"Sorry about that," he said. But she simply shook her head and smiled.

Keichi tried once more. He got it. It took several short leaps, but he made it to the wall's ledge.

There was indeed an expansive maze stretched before them. He could not see how this was ever a courtyard. A few other teams were running across the wall. Then, a flame shot out at them. Keichi looked around just in time to see a flame rise up to him. He jumped down to the other side where Daichi lay unconscious.

It seemed they'd have to navigate through the maze after all.

"Daichi. Dachi! Wake up!" Keichi knelt beside the boy and shook him.

"Uhn…wha? What happened?"

Keichi sighed in relief. "Can you walk?"

Daichi looked from Keichi to Sakaki. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few minutes. Come on. We have to find Jiro," Keichi said as he helped Daichi up. "Sakaki, where do you sense him?"

"He's moving forward," pointed in front of them. "But there is trouble."

The ground began to shake again. The walls were shifting. Keichi grabbed Daichi's arm and ran forward. They reached a small clearing seconds before the path was blocked. Keichi heard a growling noise behind him.

The three turned to see a large boar lower its head in a challenge. "Daichi, take Sakaki and find Jiro. He may be in trouble. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I can," he said.

Daichi didn't argue. He took Sakaki and, as he sped off, he shouted back, "Be careful Keichi."

Keichi stared into the animal's eyes. One time, a rapid dog had attacked him when he was little. Its eyes looked similar to the boar. Keichi readied his weapon. He doubted it'd be of much use against the creature, but he had a plan.

The boar began to charge. Keichi didn't move. He braced himself for the impact and put the shinai in front of him to act as barrier. Just as he expected, the boar jumped at him and bit down on the stick. Keichi pushed against the force of the creature with all his might. The creature kept pushing him backward until Keichi was almost against a wall.

Its eyes glowed with a primordial fire and it let out an unearthly growl. Flames began to smolder from its nostrils like a dragon. This gave Keichi an idea. He focused between the animal's eyes and gathered spirit particles to for a ball of red energy.

The creature grew wilder. It shook and twisted at the shinai still in its mouth, still held by Keichi. Keichi took the opportunity of distraction to mount the creature's back. He moved the red ball forward and the boar chased. Keichi held onto his shinai like a brace and crouched low against the animal's fur.

"Now let's see what you can do," he said. He moved the light upward along the wall. The boar chased it, scaling the smooth surface with ease. Keichi tried not to be amazed at this feat.

Wind ripped around him as they ran along the path of the wall. The flames that had sprouted to discourage teams from using the easy way shot forth from unseen holes. Keichi felt them singe him, but the animal's fire resistant fur staved off most of the damage. Also, they were moving so quickly, there was little time to burn.

Keichi looked around below. He saw teams fighting other teams, some were caught in traps, and others were lost. Then he spotted Daichi and Sakaki. The weren't moving. He followed the direction they were staring to see Jiro caught between two spiked walls.

"Jiro!" Keichi called out. He turned the boar around.

Daichi stared at Keichi with amazement then laughed. "Wow, you really are something," he said. "Perhaps you can figure this out."

Jiro looked scared. "Keichi…don't let him move."

Keichi looked between the two. "What's going on?" Something didn't feel right.

Jiro pleaded, "If they move from that platform they're pressing, I'll be killed!"

Daichi didn't look concerned at all. "Sakaki says that isn't Jiro. She says he's further ahead. But, we can't get pass to see if she's right unless we move from this spot."

Sakaki nodded. "Is there any chance you could be wrong Sakaki?" Keichi asked. He didn't want to risk losing a team member.

Sakaki looked at him. "I'm…not sure," she admitted.

Keichi thought for a moment. The boar grew restless. "I can check up ahead. I'll be right back."

Just as he began to make the boar climb, spikes shot from the wall. It slashed at the animal and sent it sprawling on the ground. Keichi jumped from its back in time to avoid being caught underneath. The animal passed out from its injury.

Keichi picked up his shinai from its mouth. "Ok…new plan."

Jiro called out, "Hurry…these things are getting closer."

Keichi looked closely at Jiro. Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't quite place it. "Daichi. Don't move from that spot until I say so."

"What? What are you going to do?" Jiro panicked.

"Trust me, Jiro. You won't get hurt. I promise," Keichi said as he walked toward Jiro slowly. With each step, Keichi tested the ground with his shinai. When he was within 10 feet, another wall of spikes lurched from either side of him. Keichi moved back just in time to save his hand. His shinai, however, was splintered.

Keichi closed his eyes and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" he heard Daichi call out.

Keichi continued forward until he reached Jiro. With is eyes still closed and using only his senses, he stood on the same platform as his teammate, then pushed him out of the way and on the other side of the spike wall. "Daichi now!"

Daichi hesitated. Did his teammate have a death wish? He stepped off the platform slowly.

The spikes around Keichi closed and evaporated.

Daichi sighed.

Jiro stared and blinked. "What just happened?"

Keichi opened his eyes and looked around. He slumped to the ground in relief. "It was an illusion."

"What do you mean illusion?" Jiro said still panicked. "That boar of yours just got spiked. So did your shinai."

Keichi looked over his shoulder at the boar. There was no blood. It was most likely unconscious from the fall. As for his shinai, "That was likely to keep me from moving forward."

Keichi stood. "You can show yourself now, whoever you are," he said out loud.

An afroed shinigami with a chakram came forth and clapped. "Good good. Did you sense my presence? I worked hard to keep my reiatsu sealed."

"Who are you?" Daichi asked coming forward.

The afro-man introduced himself heartily, "Zennosuke Kurumadani. You're doing very good team four. Though, I almost had you."

Keichi walked up to the man and punched him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Someone could have really gotten hurt."

Kurumadani flew backward from the punch. "Geez…you hit hard kid." He rubbed his jaw sensitively.

Then he grew serious. "That's kind of the point though. Some people get hurt. Some people die. You can't save everyone."

"But if everyone doesn't make it to the finish line, we lose," Daichi said calmly.

"Whenever you lose a team member, even if you win the battle, you still lose," Kurumadami. "That's the lesson this test teaches."

"So…what the hell did you expect us to do?" Jiro jumped in. "You trick people with illusions and spikes, and then tell them to leave their teammates behind and go fail the test?"

Kurumadami shook his head. "That wasn't the case at all. You were suppose to have faith in your teammates, like orangey did here, and try."

He looked at Sakaki who still clung to Daichi's back. "After all, there were three people here at first. Either one of you could have done the same thing he did if you weren't so worried about yourselves."

Sakaki looked downcast.

"Don't worry about it though. It's a six year program. You kids have plenty of time to figure these things out. Now go finish the course."

Jiro rubbed his head. "I still don't get what just happened."

Keichi finally said something. "You were throwing off Sakaki's sense with your spirit energy, weren't you Kurumadami? To make them move forward?"

"Oh right again, orangey," the shinigami gave Keichi a thumbs up.

"If they had moved forward, Jiro wouldn't have been harmed?"

The shinigami smiled, "That would have depended on they would have moved forward."

Keichi set his jaw. "You guys are really messed up, you know that?"

He turned to his teammates. "Let's get out of here."

As they ran forward Kurumadami crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "You're going to do something great Kurosaki. But before you do, you'll experience a lot of horrible things. One day you'll understand."

Keichi and the rest of team four weren't the first to finish the maze. However, the way in which they did made them a topic among the teachers. Keichi was sent to Class 1, the advanced course for students found to be extremely gifted in the arts. It was taught be Gengoro Onabara himself. Onabara welcomed his students with a stern wisdom reminiscent of a principal.

His final words addressed everyone, but his eyes fell upon Keichi, "There will be great expectations you must fulfill."

The day after being accepted into the Academy, Keichi began a routine that was both new and familiar. It was as if he were back at school on earth. The classes were different, and more interesting, and the uniform was more comfortable. However, the work load was heavier and the teachers more strict. He had been so busy that he no longer heard the voice in his head.

Keichi had been given a dorm room with another 1st year Class 1 student by the name of Taro Noburo. He wasn't very talkative and mostly kept to his studies, but Keichi had no problem with that.

The classes consisted of six masteries. Zanjustu taught students how to use their swords in combat. It explained the nature of Zanpakuto and students were challenged to learn how to communicate with their inner world. Keichi absorbed information like a sponge. Growing with one's Zanpakuto was the key to being a strong shinigami. None of the students had materialized their Zanpakuto, nor were they expected to. Instead, they used temporary katana to practice melee fighting. Keichi found that, if he really tried, he could fight fair quite well for a beginner.

Hakuda was hand to hand combat. It was not seen as vital a training as Zanjutsu, but it's similarities to martial arts attracted Keichi. If he was not practicing his swordsmanship, he practiced hakuda. He enjoyed sparing with his old teammate Jiro, though the boy was in a lower class. Jiro was better at Hakuda because of his experience on the street. Keichi learned to combine some Hoho and Kido maneuvers with Hakuda to gain the upper hand. After that, even Jiro had trouble beating him.

Hoho emphasized agility and using spirit particles to move about. Shunpo was the most prominent of these abilities. Only high level shinigami excelled at shunpo. Even so, Keichi learned from his time in the maze, that a shinigami can manipulate the air around him and even rocket the energy forward quickly like kido. He became fond of using it jump higher, farther, and faster than his classmates. Even Onabara was impressed by his student's grasp of how to manipulate his surroundings to his advantage. Soon, Keichi rose to the top of his class.

Kido was much more difficult. Though Keichi had no trouble maintaining the power, it was remembering the incantations which gave him trouble. It reminded him too much of trying to remember poetry. On occasion, he'd stumble and the kido would back-fire. However, when he did succeed, the power behind his attacks was almost perfect. This motivated Keichi to study Kido in depth during his free time. His roommate was most proficient in the art and so, after a bit of begging, Taro agreed to help Keichi improve his Kido if he would help Taro with Zanjutsu.

"Also, you have to stop talking in your sleep," Taro said.

"What? I talk in my sleep?"

The pasty boy nodded. "You keep mumbling something. I think one time you said 'who are you?'"

Keichi thought for a moment. He didn't remember his dreams. Usually he did, but as of late, he'd been too exhausted. He may not hear the voice clearly anymore, but it encouraged him that he still communicated with it in his sleep.

"So do you promise?"

Keichi nodded. "I'll try to keep it down. Sorry."

One day, while training together, Keichi ran into Sakaki who also was very proficient in Kido. With two substitute instructors, Keichi began to excel in this art as well. Little did he know, his progress was being closely monitored by the Academy and the Gotei 13.

"He's moving through the courses very quickly," Onabara sat in a luxurious lounge with Sasakibe. "I've only seen 3 others learn at his pace."

Sasakibe smoked a European-like pipe that he found on a trip to the human world. "I know of more than that. Though, I won't deny the boy is special. Perhaps it has something to do with..."

Onabara knew of Ichigo Kurosaki. He never personally met the substitute shinigami, but he had heard stories of him. He had also learned from Sasakibe that Keichi resembles that lost soul in many ways.

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't hold him back. Even if this strength is not his own, he utilizes it with amazing proficiency and tact."

Sasakibe mused. "Onabara. How long do you think it would take him to complete the six year course?"

Onabara shook his head. "At this rate, he may even beat the record."

"Gin Ichimaru…" Sasakibe said the name slowly. Gin had been a genius in many ways. But he had also been extremely dangerous. His loss was, unfortunate, for the Gotei 13. Gin had completed the course in a year, breaking Kaien Shiba's record of two years.

"But Ichigo Kurosaki, though he never attended this school, learned faster than any of them," Sasakibe finished. "Genryusai-san never told anyone but me this. That Ichigo had the potential to become stronger than even he. If Keichi has that same potential, what do you think would happen if we allow him to advance too quickly?"

Onabara understood. It wasn't just knowledge and mastery of the arts that the Academy offered, it was experience. Keichi had only been in Soul Society for several months. He was still, in a way, attached to the human world. He often told stories to his friends about what it was like.

No shinigami had memories of their living world. This made Keichi dangerous. Central 46 watched him closely. They had no control of him while he was inside the Academy, but once he joined the Gotei 13, they could do whatever they wanted with the inexperienced boy.

In order to protect Keichi from having his power misused, or destroyed, by Central 46, he needed to stop considering himself human and start thinking of himself as a shinigami. Otherwise, the higher powers will only see him as a threat.

Onabara bowed and thanked Sasakibe, "I see what you mean. Still, I have little control on when he graduates. If other parties make a move, I will not be able to stop them."

(A few days after this conversation)

Students of the advanced class had the privilege of participating in a real-life hollow hunt. They were organized into teams of three and monitored by several six-year students and shinigami. Sometimes, accidents occurred, but those were rare and far between.

Keichi teamed with his roommate Taro and a full-figured girl with almond skin by the name of Anora. Anora was also one of the top students. Her specialty was Hakuda and Hoho. She was one of the fastest students in the academy. Anora was certain that, when she graduated, she'd join the Onmitsukido, the special covert ops division of Soul Society. It was led by the captain of the 2nd Squad SoiFon. Anora had admired the captain since she was a child and worked hard to one day be like her.

Keichi was nervous; this would be the first time he'd return to the human world. Onabara had explained that it was only a small section of the human world, just outside of Karakura City. It was chosen due to its high levels of spirit particles that would make things easier on the 1st years. There were isolated by barriers that would prevent any harm to come to the landscape or humans. No one would be able to see them. The hollow they'd be hunting was of Gillian level and engineered by the 12th division. Still, they were cautioned to not take unnecessary risks.

Keichi only wondered if he'd recognize where they would be, or if he'd see anyone he knew. He almost wished he could go to his school and show those who laughed at him what he was made of. There was also Kami. Keichi had found that he was still worried about her well being. The last he remembered, she was unconscious and there was a hollow trying to kill them. He had been told that the shinigami that saved him killed the hollow, but he had no idea what happened to Ishida.

"Keichi, pay attention," Taro's nasal voice broke through his thoughts. The Senkaimon gates had opened and the groups were heading forward.

Keichi ran to catch up, his heart raced in his chest. It felt as if, whatever was beyond those doors held the key to his future.

Kami Ishida spent the past few months in a blur. Things had gone back to normal. The bridge that had fallen was almost rebuilt and no one seemed to remember Keichi Kurosaki. Even she was having difficulty remembering every once in awhile. This realization disturbed her. When she asked Takashi why people forget those that passed away, her brother looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about mom?"

Kami simply stared. She didn't want him to worry.

"You never really knew her to remember her. So, don't worry about it. I haven't forgotten her one bit," he said. His eyes grew distant. "You know, she really liked flowers. Father's office use to be full of the flowers she'd pick. She was very good at arranging them too."

He chuckled. "One time, she arranged a necklace of flowers and put them around my neck. But then, a bee came and stung me."

Kami's face grew sad. "I-I'm sorry."

Takashi looked down at his sister. "What? No. It's not your fault. Why are you apologizing?"

Kami shook her head. "If it weren't for me…mom would still be around."

Takashi's face softened. "Kami-chan. No matter what you think, even if I'm hard on you sometimes, I'm glad you're my little sister."

Kami sighed at the memory of her talk with her brother. She wished he was here now. Kami along with several other Quincy stood on the outskirts of Karakura City. They got an anonymous report that several hollow would show up in the area. Though she was wary of following up on anonymous calls, there was little she could do to ignore the possibility of a hollow invasion.

Takashi couldn't come on this mission due to a private matter. When she pressed him for information, he grew serious. It worried her. He could never keep a secret. If he was able to keep this one, it must be something very important. She sent a short prayer for her brother's safety.

Just as she finished, the ground began to quiver. Her squad looked around. An unnatural amount of energy was being erected somewhere. It didn't feel like a hollow.

"Hold your positions," Kami instructed. The core of the energy was coming from further up ahead.

Kami took a group of 3 other Quincy with her to investigate. They looked down over a ravine to see an abandoned railroad. A light began to glow. Kami let down her visor to shield her eyes. A gate appeared.

Kami gestured for her team to take cover and hide their spirit energy. As they watched, several shinigami came forward. Even more in white outfits followed. They were looking around interestedly. Kami couldn't make out what they said. She looked back over to her team. Their eyes were wide.

Kami signaled for them to tell the others what was going on. They were going to need back up.

((Next Time: The Quincy may not have found a Hollow invasion, but they did find something just as bad, if not worse; a Shinigami invasion. But what will Kami do when she sees someone she never thought she'd see again? And who was the anonymous caller that led them to this place?))


	5. Training Day

((Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a little longer to get this out. Since it's been a while so I'm going to recap.

Recap: Keichi dies saving Kami from a Hollow attack. He learns from Captains Renji and Rukia of a man named Ichigo that disappeared 200 years ago. At first, he is unnerved by the similarities between himself and this man, but after some encouraging words from former captain Ukitake, Keichi decides to enter the Shingami Academy to get stronger. While he's there, more eyes are on Keichi than he realizes. His accelerated learning and measureless depth of untapped power worries those in Central 46. In the mean time, Kami gets word from an anonymous caller of a Hollow invasion, which turns out to be the Shinigami Academy's training field day in the human world. Will she and Keichi meet?))

Keichi blinked several times. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness. Darkness? He looked around. Others stood by with similar half dazed expressions. It had been daytime when they left Soul Society. Also, the Senkaimon gates glowed with a bright intensity inside. Now, Keichi had only the light from the stars on a moonless night to illuminate his surroundings.

_Hmph…I wonder if time flows differently here…_

"Ok freshmen. Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," the proctor, a female sixth year, raised her voice over the noisy rabble.

"There are several wards surrounding a 1.6km radius from this point. The 12 teams will spread out: three to the North, three to the East, three to the South, and another three to the West. You have all been assigned colors to represent those directions. Black goes north. Blue to the east. Red to the south. White to west. Division 12 has already planted the Hollow. When you arrive at your assigned spots, be on your guard. We sixth years will supervise all actions and provide medical attention if needed. Questions?"

She only waited a second for any response, then, she raised her arm and slashed it down in one smooth motion. "Go!"

The students dashed off to their assigned areas to hunt for hollow. Keichi looked around at his teammates bewildered. Color what color?

"Come on Keichi. We're black remember? We go North," Anora said with an irritated tone. Her legs were already itching to flash step away.

"Uh r-right," he managed to stutter in response as he tried to catch up. He glanced at Taro with a nervous laugh who, in turn, simply shook his head dismissively.

_Man…these guys are pretty tense. Then again, Hollow are tough. But these aren't real Hollow right? They were developed in the science lab. Probably made weaker than an actual Hollow…_ Keichi thought with a tinge of disappointment. He really wanted to test out his skills on something other than training partners.

He hadn't forgotten his encounter with the past few Hollows when he was alive. Not that he was out for revenge, but it would give him some piece of mind if he knew he could keep those creatures from attacking other humans. It'd be the most service he'd ever done for mankind.

They reached the end of the open field and plunged into the forest. Keichi and Taro struggled to keep up with Anora. "Come on…wait up!" Keichi tried to call out. The girl paid no attention and sped forward. They were very close to their destination.

_Slow down girl. We're a team remember?_ He complained inwardly.

Suddenly, Keichi smacked hard into Anora, knocking her over. Taro slid to a halt just missing Keichi.

"Ah, what the hell was that for?" Keichi looked at Anora and rubbed his forehead. "Why'd you stop so—?"

He followed her stunned gaze to an small clearing. It didn't look like it had been a clearing for very long. Solid trees had splintered like toothpicks and the ground looked like it had sunk several meters. Keichi looked around for clues as to what could have done this.

"Hm…musta been big," he said calmly and cautiously approached the dented land. "The other teams should be here by now. Perhaps it went after them?"

Anora shook herself from her stunned silence. "Right. We should track it and kill it before they can then."

Keichi grinned. "What was that all about? Scared of a little fake hollow?" he teased. It was nice to see Anora unnerved for once. Had she ever seen or fought a hollow? Had Taro?

Anora glared at Keichi and marched past him before flash-stepping forward once more.

Taro sighed with exasperation, "Way to go…you pissed her off."

"S-sorry," Keichi tried not to smile as he remembered Taro was more of the kido expert than physical skill-man.

Suddenly they heard a scream that pierced through the night air from Anora's direction. Keichi and Taro bolted toward the cry. Anora lay crumpled in a mass. He rushed to her side and found her clutching her side.

"Anora what's wrong?"

"S-something attacked me. I couldn't see…ahh!" she grit her teeth against the pain while Keichi helped her stand.

In front of her, six shinigami students lay scattered about.

Keichi gasped at the sight of the massacre. He could faintly hear Taro retching behind him. Bodies, parts of bodies, hung in trees or were squashed to the ground. The ground was stained with red. The air stank of the sweet sickly smell of blood, forever imprinting itself in his memory. Keichi's knees felt weak and he thought he was about to faint as darkness lurked behind his eyes.

"A-anora, you're the fastest. Get back to the proctor and tell them we need help," Keichi's voice shook.

Anora nodded and turned to move.

_A trap. _ A voice in the back of his mind jolted his body into motion. A blue-white light shot straight for her head. Keichi blocked it with his shinai instinctively just in time to avoid a fatal blow.

Keichi looked around but he could see nothing. "Hurry Anora! We'll hold it off."

_It's here. _ Keichi back pedaled toward Taro, dodging another arrow-like light.

"Taro watch your back man," he said, trying to help his teammate recover while staying alert.

"The trees," Taro gasped. Keichi could feel the young man shaking underneath his robes.

_Damn it all…I need to get them somewhere safe._

More arrows shot out now, from several directions. _What the? There's more than one?_ He gathered Taro on his back and dashed as quickly as he could while avoiding the invisible onslaught. He had to get to the overseers. What ever was attacking them was not a science lab Hollow.

"Agh!" an arrow caught Keichi in the shoulder, causing him to stumble forward and drop his companion.

Keichi spun around to face his attacker. "Come out you cowards!" he shouted, pacing some distance away from Taro.

The ground shook beneath his feet. Keichi jumped to be greeted by another barrage of arrows. He took his trainee's sword out and knocked away what he could. Below, a huge Hollow with a worm-like face full of large sharp teeth snapped at him in the trees.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!" a pale white lightning shot forth at the Hollow. Keichi looked down to see a pale and shaken Taro with his finger extended.

"You concentrate on what's in the trees. I'll distract the Hollow until help arrives."

Keichi nodded, "Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone."

He wasn't sure if Taro was making the best choice, but he couldn't tell the guy to run, not when it was already so obvious that he was scared enough to soil his hakama.

As for these invisible attackers, they had to be some distance away. Several shots had gone wide and he could not sense anyone within the immediate vicinity. Keichi spread his senses out to find the reiatsu he was looking for. About 30.5 meters away he sensed movement. It was difficult to get a peg on how many there were. Arrow shots had become more accurate. Keichi kept his guard up.

He could sense a presence within him. One he had struggled to feel for the past few months while training. One he had felt very clearly the night he died.

"Come on…whoever you are," he mumbled to himself. "If you're there I could really use your help."

_Above!_

Keichi twisted just in time to avoid an attack from overhead. This time, he could see a white clothed human figure outlined against the moonlight with a glowing blue bow in hand. Another arrow appeared like an angry accusing finger pointed right at him.

"Die shinigami," the figure mouthed.

Keichi's eyes widened. Who the hell was this guy?

_Block!_

Keichi's sword arm knocked the arrow away with a clang, but the force behind the attack sent him flying backward to the ground. His sword spun free of his hand and landed some distance away, split in half.

As if summoned by his moment of flatfoot, arrows from around him came forth like hail. The ground trembled once more like before. Keichi struggled to jump to the side, but his wounds slowed him. The Hollow landworm launched forth, thankfully taking the brunt of the attack, but slicing a nice gape into Keichi's leg. He cried out in pain, clutching the wound and trying not to think what had become of Taro and Anora.

Where was the backup? Who were these people? What would happen if he died here again? Keichi grit his teeth. The hollow turned to Keichi, the only clear prey in its limited range of sight.

_No. Not this time. I've come too far to die here. I still got a lot to do so…_ "Fuck off!"

Energy swelled beneath his right hand like a warm river. Reitsu poured from some reservoir deep within and out through his palm. In the back of his mind he heard a name as clear as if it was his own. With it came a source of strength unlike any he had ever imagined. Keichi stared in amazement before looking down at his sword. It was long, longer and straighter than the normal katana he saw shinigami wear*.

The release command fell from Keichi's lips without a thought, "Rip through the darkness (Kurayami ni yoru sakeme**)." Then he called the name he only heard in whispers in his dreams, "Devil Moon (Akumegetsu***)."

The sword glowed with an eerie red light as it pulsed, hungry to be released. It pulsed like a beating heart, and as it did so, the blade turned red and seemed to run with blood until it transformed. In less than a second, it became a long scythe-like blade with an oddly shaped staff about half Keichi's height. Instinctively, Keichi sliced the blade into the ground.

"Red eye of the Demon Lord (Oni no nushi no shakume!****)" Keichi shouted the attack, trusting the voice inside of him as a friend without knowing what power would come forth. A light shined like blood in a full circle beneath the Hollow. As the wind of his reiatsu rushed around his clothes and hair, Keichi felt time freeze as the surge of energy shot directly up to the sky in an endless pillar of red reiatsu. The Hollow screamed in pain as it evaporated.

The battle was over in seconds. Keichi did not feel like he was in control of his own body. Somewhere inside his mind, he stood among the ruins of an old city beneath a pale moonlit sky. It must have once been a great place full of skyscrapers, but he could find no signs that indicated where he was.

"And you won't," a voice said behind him.

Keichi spun around. He recognized the voice instantly. "Akumegetsu…" He squinted in the darkness against the shining light, but still could not make out the figure.

Akumegetsu nodded. "You're finally starting to listen. But now is not the time for pleasantries. There are still enemies around you."

Keichi regained his senses. Now a furious onslaught of arrows came like never before. He could see 20, maybe 30 white robed figures dashing about and aiming at him. But everything was in slow motion.

Keichi jumped and slashed at one of the figures with his blade. The man fell with a cry of pain. Then Keichi turned to another foe that tried to attack him from behind. He cut the enemy's hand off without hesitation. As many that came, Keichi cut them down.

"Stop!" a woman's voice called out as Keichi made his way to dispatching his 8th or 9th foe. "Fall back!"

Keichi spun toward a new figure that had arrived. This one was dressed differently. While the others wore stylized white suits with monk-like robes, the girl was covered head to toe in an all white outfit similar to that of an English nun. A long blue cross that started at her collar carried down the center of the one piece, broken only by a short shawl that covered her chest and draped over her head like a hood. It was because of this piece, Keichi could not make out her face.

The girl pulled back the hood to reveal familiar midnight blue eyes that stared at him with strict determination. Kami Ishida. She pointed a gun at Keichi and fired. The bolt that came forth was not an arrow but a spherical bullet of light.

Keichi was stunned. His body moved on its own accord as he spun around her shots and closed the distance between them. His blade came up to her throat, but he stopped before it could connect. Instead, he pinned her to the ground and shouted.

"Kami! Kami it's me!"

She paused for a minute, staring blankly. Then, she pulled up her legs and kicked Keichi in the gut before backpeddaling and firing more shots.

"You will die for what you've done here Shinigami," she growled, thinking of her fallen comrades.

"You think your kind can just enter the human world and take over? What's worse, you use the Hollow to attack humans as well?"

Keichi continued dodging and blocking her attacks. "What are you talking about? Kami it's me! Keichi. Snap out of it!"

Kami felt something burn in the back of her mind. _Keichi? No it couldn't be. It's a trick. This shinigami is your enemy._

"I swear, I didn't know these guys were with you," Keichi tried to explain. "They attacked first."

Kami stood still for a moment, adjusting her glasses from when the shinigami pinned her. At the same time she withdrew a Seele Schneider she had concealed in her long billowing sleeve.

"Don't make excuses," she said and then tossed the reiatsu absorbing blade with deadly accuracy at Keichi, "for your sins!"

Keichi dodged the blade in just the manner she expected. She was ready. Kami fired a shot point blank at his chest. Keichi brought up his blade just in time to deflect most of the damage. But when it connected, it threw him up and backward until his back connected with a tree to stop his momentum.

Keichi coughed until blood trickled from his mouth. "S-shit…You forgot me already…" he said through struggled breaths.

_That attack is strong. Don't let it hit you again. _Akumegetsu warned inside his head.

_Duh…I know that._

_Attack her when she's off guard._

_No! I-I can't. She's the one that saved me…twice! I have to reason with her._

_And if you fail you die. _

_Yeah yeah…big deal…hmph._ "I already died once right?"

Kami paused but did not lower her weapon. She watched cautiously as the shinigami stood to his feet.

"Kami. Look at me," Keichi rose his hands and dropped his weapon. Akumegetsu returned to its sealed form. "We were from the same class. You saved me from a hollow. I uh…I sort of…you know."

The girl looked at him in bewilderment. "K-Kurosaki?"

Her head hurt to remember, but it was there, on the murky edges of her mind. Why had she began to forget? How? "N-no. It's a trick," her weakening resolve argued.

Keichi took another step closer. "I'm not going to fight you ok? I just need to know what happened to the other trainees."

"Trainees?" Her mind was still hazy with pain.

"Yes. The ones we found scattered about the forest. Was that the hollow that did that?"

Kami shook her head. "No. I don't know. They were already that way when I arrived. Kurosaki-san? What are you doing here?"

He sighed, now close enough to put his hands on her shoulders, but his hands remained in the air. "I should ask you the same thing. I didn't know if you got away."

Kami still stared. Her memories had begun to return and with it she felt her eyes burn with shame. "I-I'm fine. Kurosaki. You're turning into a shinigami? How?"

Keichi shrugged, a little proud, "I don't know really. I guess that's what happens when people die."

"Impossible!" Kami protested. "Shinigami are cruel and evil. They're no better than hollow they pretend to fight."

"Pretend? No Kami you got it all wrong," he said. He heard someone approach and turned to see. No sooner did he realize that troop of shinigami had arrived did he notice that Kami, and the rest of her people, had disappeared.

Anora and Taro ran forward, shouting to him. The shinigami secured the area, but they also stared warily at Keichi. He suddenly felt extremely tired. He didn't realize he had used up most of his reiatsu when he had killed the Hollow. Keichi picked up his sword and looked at it with blank wonder.

"Akumegetsu…" he muttered. Even sealed, he could feel the power coursing through the blade. It frightened and amazed him. The sword seemed to have a natural killing instinct. But, now was too soon for Keichi to worry if he could control it. The darkness returned behind his eyes and he swayed for a moment.

Keichi stayed conscious long enough to feel a strong hand catch him by the chest and steady him. He looked down to see Renji's tattooed hand and then succumbed to sleep.

Keichi's sword

*****sealed form:** Uchigatana**

******release:** Kurayami ni yoru sakeme **(rip through the darkness)**暗闇による裂け**

-》** くらやみによるさけめ**

*******name:** Akumegetsu** (devil moon) **悪魔月 **-》** あくめげつ**

********shikai attack:** oni no nushi no shakume** (red eye of the demon lord)

**鬼の主の赤目** -》**鬼主しゃくめ**

Keichi opened his eyes to a sterile white ceiling with green walls intruding on the edges. He knew immediately where he was. 4th squad barracks. He had been dreaming, but he couldn't remember of what. Then he recalled the name in his head. Keichi looked around frantically for his zanpakuto. It lay on the table beside him in a simple black sheath. Keichi stared at it for a moment until he realized he was grinning like an idiot.

Kami's face popped into his mind as he reached for his sword. A tinge of guilt raised in his mind. Self-defense or not, he still hurt quite a few of her companions, whoever or whatever they were. He remembered something she had said to him awhile back. Quincy. Didn't Renji and Rukia also talk about them when they mentioned Ichigo? They were suppose to have died off centuries ago, but there was one or two left.

Keichi wondered…how could they return then? And from what he saw, there was quite a few. He had a feeling that was just the tip of the iceberg. Kami said they had always been looking for new recruits too. How did a human become a Quincy? No one ever told him, but Kami had seemed sure it was possible for him.

"Why does she hate Shinigami so much? That war was so long ago. She couldn't possibly be upset about that, could she?"

It was too much for Keichi to try to figure out with a throbbing in the back of his head. His body also had several hastily wrapped bandages.

A meek looking man entered. Keichi recognized him, but could not remember his name. "Oh. You're awake. Are you feeling better?"

The man came forward and laid the towels he carried onto the foot of Keichi's bed. "Yeah um…?"

"Oh I'm Hanataro. I don't think I officially introduced myself," he said a slight bow and a gentle smile.

Hanataro leaned in close after a moment and spoke in quiet tones, "Is it true you went up against a whole bunch of Quincy and a Huge Hollow? And that sword of yours, did you really learn to use it after only three months? Was that red beam of light everyone saw its power? What is it called?"

Hanataro's eyes widened with each question as he excitedly pressed closer.

"Ah…I don't, I mean—"

"He means for you to stop pestering him while he's trying to rest," Renji's fist came across the back of Hanataro's head hard enough to leave a bump.

"C-captain Abarai," Hanataro rubbed the knot tenderly. He bowed to Keichi, "I'm sorry. Everyone's been talking about it so…"

Keichi looked from Hanataro to Renji, his brow slowly raising. "Everyone seems to know a lot more than me right now."

Renji folded his arms, his forehead knit in thought. "The hollow the 12th squad had prepared were somehow corrupted. Captain Kurotsuchi is looking into now. Whoever it was had the brains to alter them into real hollow. Those things attacked all the other training squads as well. Out of the 12, only yours suffered no casualties."

Keichi's shoulders relaxed. "So Anora and Taro are alright," he said in relief.

Renji nodded. "Anora seemed to have gotten shot with something. Taro is pretty beat up, but more exhausted than anything. Besides the aggressive hollow, what we don't understand is why the Quincy were there. We captured several injured, but they refuse to speak."

Keichi kept silent. Renji looked at him for a long moment. "You mentioned awhile ago that the girl who helped you was a Quincy."

Keichi shrugged and stared at his sword. "Yeah, but I don't know anything."

It wasn't a lie. He could remember what she said, but it all sounded like nonsense. He couldn't understand a word of what she meant. Shinigami allying with Hollow? Keichi wouldn't call himself an expert on the subject, but that just seemed impossible. And what of the Quincy? Why did they attack the students? How did they even know where they'd be? The area had been sealed off so no one could enter or leave. The only conclusion then would be that the Quincy had known beforehand the location of the training grounds.

_But what does it all mean?_

Renji understood Keichi's silence. "If you want to talk about it later, be sure to come to me or Rukia first. Now on a different note," he nodded to Keichi's sword and grinned. "Looks like you learned something new. Let's test it out."

Renji put his hand on his sword but Hanataro pulled at his arm. "No no! Captain Abarai you just said he needs his rest!" he shouted.

"No I said you need to stop pestering him!" Renji shouted back.

"B-but you can't fight in the 4th squad barracks! You'll disturb other patients!"

Renji argued. "I wasn't going to here. We'll take it outside."

Keichi stood and headed toward the door while they argued. "I'm feeling better already. I need to check on the others."

"Not so fast," Renji said, serious once more. "They sent me here to pick you up if you were feeling better."

"Who?"

"Head Teacher Sasakibe," Renji said solemnly.

Keichi remembered the name. He had only met the man once during his entrance exam. Afterward, he had seen him in passing. It had felt like the old man's amber eyes were searching for something inside Keichi. Wary of what the head teacher could possibly want with him, Kurosaki searched Renji's face for a sign, but Renji kept his face solemn. So Keichi's shoulders sunk, resigned to his fate.

The main meeting room of the Shinigami Academy was a large square equipped with a screen the head teacher could sit behind. Sasakibe however chose to sit in front of the screen. Several cushions lined against either wall where the other teachers sat sipping tea. Keichi sat in the middle of the room feeling extremely uncomfortable. It reminded him of the time he stood before the Captain Commander except this time Renji sat behind his left. His presence felt a little encouraging.

"Kurosaki Keichi," Sasakibe called. While the other teachers wore formal Japanese robes, he sat in an old English military uniform decorated with a few medals. Keichi wondered if those medals meant something, or did the man simply pin them on to look more official.

"Do you know why you are here today?" Sasakibe asked.

Keichi thought for a moment. It clearly had something to do with the field study but he shook his head no.

Gengoro Onabara, Keichi's class one examiner, had been sitting behind Sasakibe's right. He handed a file to the head teacher without taking his eyes off Keichi. Sasakibe flipped through a couple of pages and read several comments.

"Reckless, stubborn, temperamental…These are your words Onabara-sensei, correct?"

"That is correct Head Master Sasakibe."

He flipped several more pages and continued reading.

"Student shows accelerated learning, advanced leadership skills, unique adaptability…These are also your words Onabara-sensei?"

"That's right."

"The academy lost many promising students two nights ago despite our preparation to avoid any incidents. However, one student was able to overcome this unexpected intrusion. Had your team member Anora not arrived as soon as she did, it is likely we would have experienced more casualties."

Sasakibe sighed and folded the file. He glanced to Onabara, "What do you think of Keichi's performance in the field exam?"

Onabara took a long moment to stare at his student which made Keichi shift uncomfortably. "It is difficult to say because I wasn't there. But it seems that Kurosaki has proven his ability to be a superb shinigami."

Keichi made an audible gasp to which a few of the teachers on the chuckled. Sasakibe nodded and smiled. The tense atmosphere in the room began to lift.

"Indeed he does." Sasakibe stood. "Come forward Kurosaki."

Keichi glanced at Renji who smiled knowingly.

Onabara handed Sasakibe a box. "Kurosaki. Because you have performed above and beyond your duties as a student, because you have learned more than this academy can teach, and because these dark times will need resilient people like you to show the way, this academy and the teachers within are honored to graduate you from the six year program. May you endure."

Sasakibe handed the box to Keichi who bowed lower than he had ever done. "Uh…thanks," he stammered.

Sasakibe laughed. "Thank your new captain as well Kurosaki. He requested you personally when he discovered our decision."

Keichi turned to see Renji grinning from ear to ear. "Heh, I told you I'd be the one to test your skills, didn't I?"

Keichi smiled and nodded, still at a lost for words. "Thank you Ren—uh Captian Abarai."

((Keichi has graduated faster than any Shinigami from the Academy. But what did Sasakibe mean by "dark times"? What did Kami mean when she encountered Keichi? Who could have possibly manipulated the Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy all in one field? What is behind the power of Akumegetsu? There are still a lot of things Keichi needs to learn.))


	6. 5th Division

Chapter 6—The 5th Squad

((Author's Note: Hi everybody. Be sure to leave comments =3. If you have any suggestions or would like to see something in this story be it a cool zanpakuto or a bleach character, feel free to send them to me. I'll take everything into consideration. Also, please refer to my profile page updates for pictures.))

Keichi and Renji passed the academy dorms. Keichi stared at them for a moment, still holding the box with his shinigami robes folded inside. Renji asked if he needed to stop in his room to get anything but the boy shook his head. He didn't own anything, not until now.

"I'll meet you back at the barracks then. If there's anything you want to take care of, now's the time to do it. You're going to be very busy after today," Renji said and walked ahead.

By now, Keichi could make his own way to the 4th squad barracks. He needed to see how his friends were doing. He stopped in his dorm room to change into his robes. The usually busy hallways were quiet. People were still at the hospital or went home to be with their families. It seemed classes would be on hold for awhile. The reality of what had happened finally set in. Keichi's hand clutched his new robes until they wrinkled. He found himself wishing he could have done more. Although the teachers applauded his actions and even called him brave, Keichi didn't feel like he had done anything. People had still died.

While he changed, he felt a presence at the door. Keichi turned in a blur and put his hand to on his hilt.

"Hey man, can't you let your guard down for once?" Jiro laughed. "See Daichi? I told you he'd be here."

Keichi relaxed. Jiro, Daichi, and Sasaki stood in the doorway. Sasaki held a basket in her arms.

"We heard about what happened," Daichi explained. "And that you were graduating. Looks like you already did."

Keichi looked down at his robes self-consciously. It had been awhile since he saw all of them together.

"Congratulations Kurosaki," Sasaki said in her characteristically shy voice and presented him the gift.

"It's a little going away present from us. Not much but, you know. We never properly thanked you for helping us get in," Jiro said seriously. "As for that whole hollow thing…that was really messed up. But at least you're ok."

Daichi elbowed Jiro hard in the ribs. "What he means is we're glad that you're alright."

Sasaki nodded, "Now that you are an official shinigami, you will be able to help stop something like that from happening."

Keichi sighed and smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks everyone."

He accepted the gift.

"Oh don't open that until you get to your squad barracks," Daichi warned.

They said their farewells with Jiro insisting that in six years, he'll have already surpassed Keichi. As the guys turned to leave, Sasaki leaned in close, her luminous eyes coming close to his. She always had an odd sense about her that came with her keen ability to detect reiatsu. It was like she could look into someone's future.

"Keichi…please be careful," she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Keichi stuttered, his eyes wide with shock. Before he could say something, she had already turned away, her face a beet red. It wasn't until the sound of their footsteps disappeared down the hall that he regained his senses. His hand had been touching his cheek the entire time.

Rukia and Orihime sat across from each other in Orihime's clinic on the edge of the 78th district of south Rukongai. In her search for Ichigo almost 200 years ago, Rukia had been fortunate to find her old friends. Although neither Orihime, Chad, or Uryuu were interested in becoming Shinigami, the three found other ways to aid Soul Society.

Orihime worked in a chain of clinics to help the poor souls of Soul Society. Chad spent much of his time in the 79th and 80th districts stopping violent crimes and bringing injured souls to Orihime. Uryuu spent most of his time running seam shop near the Silver Dragonfly eyeglasses store. Since him and the owner Mihane had been getting close, Rukia has seen less of him.

In fact, Orihime has become increasingly busy. Their past few monthly get-togethers had to be postponed. More and more souls were mysteriously being attacked on the outskirts of Rukongai, Orihime had explained. Rukia wondered why the Gotei 13 hadn't been informed to look into it.

"It's likely because these attacks happen in 80th and 79th districts. No one can identify an attacker, so most just assume it's a vandal. Chad's looking into right now though. Hopefully we can take care of this ourselves."

Orihime had grown up a lot when she was alive, but ever since Ichigo disappeared, she seemed distant and more serious. Even now, Rukia couldn't help but feel like Orihime had been around longer than she.

Rukia sipped her tea and chose her words very carefully. It had been a long time since she had been in this part of Rukongai. The 78th South district, Inuzuri, was the place it had all began for Rukia.

"Orihime," she said finally. "I have something very important I need to share with you. There is this kid that came to Soul Society about three months ago. His reiatsu, even his appearance, is the same as Ichigo."

Orihime's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened with wonder. Rukia did not want to let the girl get her hopes up, but she didn't want to dash them either.

"What's his name Ruki-chan?" she asked, a little breathless with shock.

Rukia's face was solemn. "Kurosaki…Keichi Kurosaki."

Orihime jumped to her feet and grabbed Rukia by the hands. "Could he be him? Could that really be Ichigo? But how?"

"Orihime please! I-I don't know. Me and Renji are trying to sort things out. The other's are curious too. But we can't pressure the boy. Keichi isn't the same as Ichigo either. If he feels too pressed, he might just try to run away."

The red-head calmed herself, but it was difficult to still her beating heart. So Ichigo was reincarnated? But where had his soul been for the past 200 years?

"Let me see him," Orihime said finally. Her large brown eyes were stern and determined.

Rukia shrugged and half-chuckled. Even if she intended on saying "no", she wouldn't be able to. Once Orihime had her mind made up on something, nothing could stop her.

"That's the second reason I came to you. I just got word from Renji that Keichi graduated Shinigami Academy and joined the 5th squad. We're throwing a surprise party for him later this week to congratulate him. Wanna come? I figured if anyone could discern who or what Keichi is, it'd be Ichigo's old friends."

Orihime shook her head. "I'll come. I'll tell Chad and Uryuu too. But remember Rukia, you are also Ichigo's dear friend."

Keichi arrived at the 5th division barracks a little later than he had intended. Anora and Taro had recovered quickly, but Taro had to wait longer before he could be released. Because he had been injured by the altered false-hollow, as 12th division called it, one of the head researchers, Akon wanted to examine him further for clues to the upset. Anora's wound had been confirmed done by a Quincy arrow. The researchers already had enough information on Quincy and allowed her to return as normally scheduled.

It took Keichi awhile to escape the scrutiny of the 12th division researcher, but he was saved by a passing Hanataro.

Now that he had returned, he could not find Renji. Keichi meandered aimlessly. It was odd. Despite being promoted to a squad so quickly, Keichi felt there should be something to do. An orientation perhaps? Maybe he came too late.

Keichi stopped by the center garden. It vaguely reminded him of that day he spoke with Juushiro Ukitake. What was it the man had said? An action's ripple effect…As he gazed at the flowers swaying gently, Keichi wondered what rippling effect would result from his actions.

"Ah there you are!" a chipper voice from behind startled Keichi.

He spun around to come face to face with a black haired young man that had familiar looking tattoos. On further examination, Keichi noticed that man had a lieutenant badge.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Rikichi chuckled. "I'm Rikichi, Captain Abarai's lieutenant. You must be Keichi. He sent me to look for you. Hey our names kinda sound the same don't they?"

"Un…kind of," he muttered, still taken-aback by this sudden perky presence. He could tell by the man's appearance alone that he admired Renji immensely. The tattoo scheme was a tell all.

"Well follow me, we can't chat the night away," Rikichi tugged at Keichi's arm and pulled him along.

"W-where am I going?" Keichi asked as he stumbled behind.

"Your placement exam of course. Yeah it's a little early, but Captain Abarai insisted since your kind of a special case. Amazing! To think our squad gets the guy who completed Shino in record time. I mean, from what I know, 5th Division has always gotten interesting people, but this is really something!"

Rikichi chattered non-stop until they reached a sanded area about the size of a basketball court behind the barracks. There was already a crowd of people standing around.

"Captain! Captain I found him!" Rikichi said as he pushed through his division with Keichi still in tote.

"Bout time Keichi," Renji was at the end of the field squatting over some doodle he had drawn in the sand with his finger.

"Ok guys, now the fun can really begin," Renji said with a crooked grin. The 5th division cheered. Some shouted "good luck" to Keichi and patted him on the back before he was pushed into the sandy rectangle.

"Don't worry Kurosaki," Renji said. "Rikichi will be referee. I'll only use shikai. Remember, this is just to test your strength. You did promise me a fight after all once you joined Gotei 13, right?"

Keichi thought back, immediately remembering his words "I won't lose to you." _Uh oh…I did say that didn't I? Man I got myself into something again…_

Despite these thoughts, Keichi found himself grinning as well. He did want to test his strength again. His hand was already on his zanpakuto. A tingling sensation ran through his fingers. Yeah…Akumegetsu wanted some exercise too.

"Fine. If you insist, Captain."

The crowd fell silent as Renji drew his blade. "Alright, show me your strength Keichi Kurosaki."

Renji wasted no time launching a preemptive strike. Although he was once again in the 5th Division, Renji's style had always been that of an 11th Division person. Even now, he enjoyed a good fight and reveled in watch his opponents get stronger. Perhaps this was the reason the 5th Division trusted him so much. The previous captains had always been distant. Aizen's stigma never truly disappeared until Renji came along.

Keichi only drew his blade just in time to block the attack. The power behind Renji's blow was enough to send him sprawling backwards to the crowd. They chuckled and pushed him back in. "Go easy on him Captain. He's still a kid you know."

"What was that Renji? That attack was for real!" Keichi was stunned for a moment. If he really thought about it, if he didn't block he'd be a part of Renji's sword.

"Duh idiot. Of course it was real. The only good practice is real practice," Renji mocked Keichi but he waited for the boy to regain his footing.

Renji's attacks were relentless and Keichi continued to block. He was certain the boy's arms were weakening by now and decided he'd go for the final blow soon. However he suddenly realized something that truly made his heart pump faster. If he was tired, Keichi wasn't slowing down. In fact, his blocks were getting faster and stronger. Although Keichi had yet to take an offensive stance, his defense was solid.

_Interesting. He's already caught on to my pattern._ _Still, he can't do this forever. Time to get serious Keichi_, Renji thought.

Renji stood back for a moment. His hand touched the base of his blade and, almost in a caressing motion, "Howl, Zabimaru."

The sword morphed. In one slash, the fanged whip extended with lightning speed closing the distance before Keichi could raise his hand to block completely. Keichi leapt out of the way just in time to avoid a serious blow. The fangs cut into his left should, but did not end there. With a twist of his wrist, Renji bulled the sword around to attack from behind.

Keichi didn't bother blocking this time. He jumped out of the way so that the blade would crash into the ground.

"Gotcha Keichi," Renji said and flicked his wrist once more. Instead of Zabimaru crashing into the ground, the snake like weapon shot upward at an impossible angle right below Keichi. While in the air, Keichi had no way to dodge.

"Hado number four, Byakurai," Keichi didn't have time for an incantation, but he hoped he'd be able to muster enough power into the attack to knock Zabimaru off its path just as he had seen Taro do with the hollow.

The pale lighting hit Renji's sword at the side, using its speed against it. The sword swung off course and Renji had no choice but to retract it.

"Nice. But if you're going to just keep dodging and blocking, you'll never win," Renji said calmly.

Keichi landed. The wound on his left shoulder was starting to hurt. Renji was right. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He had really wanted to see more of Renji's own strength but…

"Rip through the darkness, Akumegetsu," Keichi said. His reiatsu explode from every pour. Wind whipped about, stirring sand up in everyone's eyes. A few from the audience gasped.

Renji pulled down his goggles and watched intently. This reiatsu did indeed feel like Ichigo's. It was wild and uncontrolled just as Kurosaki's had been when they had first seriously fought in the Seireitei. To think this boy also had such power…

"I see now Keichi," Renji's voice rang out as the wind settled. Keichi's scythe was probably one of the most grotesque zanpakuto Renji had ever seen. Not as bad as Mayuri's but close.

"Red Eye of the Demon Lord," Keichi announced as if in a trance with his own leaking reiatsu.

The ground beneath Renji's opened into a red circle. Renji moved forward out of the circle to attack. As Zabimaru extended, Renji's senses picked up. He glanced up just in time to see a red beam of light crash down toward him.

"Once the Demon Lord has you in his sights, Renji," Keichi's voice sounded different, "There's no way to escape."

Renji used Shunpo just in time to avoid the full blast. He shrugged off his singed haori. Any slower and he'd be shrugging off more than some clothing.

"Impressive, but you still have a long way to go," Renji called out to Keichi. He was different somehow. It was like he was possessed.

Renji glanced at the zanpakuto. The skull at the end seemed to glare at him from eyeless pits. Keichi wasn't in full control of his zanpakuto yet. That much was to be expected. However, this particular zanpakuto needed a user that could control it properly, otherwise, it'd be too dangerous.

"I think I've seen all I need to for today. Rikichi, call it," Renji said and turned away. Rikichi did so but Keichi did not put away his zanpakuto.

"Eh? You hear that Keichi?" the lieutenant called out. "Captain said it's over."

Keichi's mind was elsewhere. Once again he was in that strange world of dilapidated skyscrapers. "Akumegetsu, why am I here? I have to fight."

The world was darkening and Keichi called out again. But there was no sign of his zanpakuto in his inner world. _Stubborn thing. Where are you when I need you?_

Meanwhile, the Keichi Renji was fighting leapt for a physical attack. "You said it yourself Renji, the only practice worth having is a real one."

Renji figured as much. In mid turn, he used Zabimaru to catch the scythe and ripped it from Keichi's hands.

Keichi immediately slumped to the ground unconsciously. Renji called out to his hushed squad mates. "Ok guys practice over. Let's get some sleep yeah? Rikichi and Inaba, take our new 10th seat to his room and get him bandaged up."

Renji headed to his own room. He didn't want to show it to his comrades, but he was a little shaken. Keichi definitely had the power level of a lieutenant already. But he lacked the ability to control it. Renji wondered if Keichi had been there at all or was that Akumegetsu fully in control. If so, did Keichi know it?

Keichi woke with a start. Where the hell was he? He was in the 5th squad's barracks, that much he could assume. A pale ray of sunlight slipped through his window. How long had he been asleep? His head hurt and the last thing he remembered was fighting with Renji. He had released his zanpakuto and…what?

Keichi looked around the room but no one was there, but a pile of fresh clothes lay next to him as well as some food. He reached for it only to feel pain shoot through his left shoulder. There was a fresh bandage on his arm and around his hands. His palms felt burned as well.

"What happened?" he muttered out loud.

Outside he could hear hurried feet go to and fro. Keichi devoured the food and stepped out to see the commotion. He ran right into Rikichi on the other side of the door.

"Oh sorry. You're finally awake huh?"

"What's going on?" Keichi looked around. "What happened the other day?"

"Well, you kind of went a little overboard, but Renji handled it. Congratulations by the way on becoming a seated officer. You're really impressive you know that? Out of the academy and straight into a seat. Man it took me years before I could get one."

"W-what seat?" Keichi hazard to ask the talkative lieutenant.

"Oh right 10th seat. Not bad huh? You seem a lot stronger though. I wouldn't mind battling you myself if—."

"Enough Rikichi," Renji's voice appeared behind him. The captain stood with his arms folded. His dark eyes examined Keichi thoroughly. "Feeling better?"

Keichi nodded.

"You can't go anywhere looking like that," he said with disparaging finality. "Put on the clothes I had laid out for you already."

"Where am I going?" Keichi asked.

"Rukongai. Now hurry up."

Keichi grumbled something about Renji being pushy, but he obeyed. Soon he was wearing a clean robe and a new sash to put his sword in. Renji had also provided him with a pair of red-lensed goggles with a black and silver frame. They were strangely in good taste.

When Renji looked at him again he nodded and smiled. "I designed those myself," he pointed a thumb with pride at the goggles Keichi adjusted on his forehead.

"Ah…thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's a welcome gift," despite Renji's modest words, he was clearly mentally patting himself on the back. "Now let's go, we're gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"The party of course. Where do you think people go on a Friday night? Besides, you're going to be very busy starting tomorrow so you may as well have some fun."

Keichi paused in his run. Party? Is this what the afterlife was like? Keichi chuckled to himself and hurried to catch up. Everything was moving so fast, he completely forgot the ominous feeling that had lingered in the back of his mind when he woke.


	7. Dark Omen

((Author's note: Once again, I thank Alohaburnout for his help on developing this recent chapter and getting my dusty brain going again. Kubo-kudos to you^^. Also, a reminder that I have a forum link for this fic in my profile. I want to get some votes on some ideas and I think that'd be a good way to do things if anyone is interested. If not, you can just send me emails, comments, or pms for ideas. If things are confusing, don't worry asking for clarification. I'm more than happy to rant =D cheers.))

Chapter 7—A Dark Omen

Kami stood before her father Reiu Ishida once more. His usual atmosphere of solemn integrity had vanished in the midst of recent developments. He was furious. Not at her, though it became increasingly difficult to tell with his angry gestures in her direction. Her report that she so carefully composed was crumbled in his fist.

"Damn those Shinigami! They set a trap to lure your forces, is that what I'm to believe?" he said as he shook her papers at her.

Kami nodded. "I had received an anonymous call stating that there would be a large amount of hollow entering the area. The exact dimensions given were the same as the barrier the shinigami used to conceal their spiritual presence. Once we were within the barrier, we had difficulty leaving without notice."

She stood her ground. "However, we were fortunate that some hollow did indeed appear. This were stronger than the average Hollow and attacked Shinigami. That gave us some time to tear a hole in their barrier and escape."

"And what of this particular Shinigami you battled?"

Kami refused to flinch. She did not say much about her encounter with Keichi. She didn't quite understand it herself. A part of her wanted to pretend it had all just been a dream.

"It is just as I said. Though he had seemed to be a weaker level shinigami, his power exploded and he attacked my squad. Had it not been for his inexperience with that power, I would have needed to exercise a drastic level of defense."

Reiu finally sat down in his chair, but he was still seething. "To think you were put on the defensive by a shinigami is shameful. However, I am willing to over look this offense considering the more pressing question. The identity of the caller? No one other than Quincy can access our network."

Kami had been worried about this as well. The anonymous caller must have indeed been a Quincy. Whoever it was could be a traitor to the cause working with shinigami.

"I will look into this right away sir," Kami saluted.

"No," Reiu's gazed past her. "You are to continue your original duties so as not to arouse suspicion. I will have Takashi look into this."

"Yes sir," Kami bowed and left, but not without feeling a little burned. Reiu was relying on Takashi increasingly. The two of them also kept her in the dark on more and more issues. She knew it was Takashi's right to take over the family tradition of leading the Quincy, but why couldn't her father at least see her as a second in command?

Kami sighed when she was clear of his oppressive air. She didn't need to go far before she ran into her brother.

"Ah. Father wants to see you," she mumbled.

Takashi grimaced. "Was it that bad Kam-kam?" he asked, referring to her meeting with Reiu.

"No. I'm just tired."

Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should definitely get some rest. I know you've been up all nights worrying about your squad. Fortunately none of them were killed. You're also very lucky not to have gotten hurt."

Kami shook her head but said nothing. It wasn't luck. Keichi was going to attack her, that she could tell. However, he seemed to resist something and stopped. What disturbed her even more was that she couldn't remember his face quickly. His appearance hadn't changed much. His hair was a little longer and darker, but other than that he was the same.

"Taka? You won't forget about me will you?" she mumbled.

Her brother burst into an incredulous laugh that shook her from her misery. "What are you talking about? Did dad say something to you? Is this about me being so busy lately? Look I'll start carrying a baby picture of you in wallet if you're so worried," he teased with a wink.

Kami shook her head. "It's just…I don't know. My mind's been so foggy lately."

Takashi looked into her eyes seriously. "Kami. There is only one thing you need to remember, and that's I'm here for you. Ok?"

Kami nodded. Satisfied, he withdrew and she immediately went to her room.

The young Ishida was doing some of her own private investigation. Her encounter with Keichi, whether she wished to believe it or not, had shaken her. Since then, she began to deeply research her former classmate. She went through the files of all registered citizens of Karakura city under the name of Kurosaki. There were several, but other than Keichi's parents, none were related.

Kami's research had taken several days to compile and went back for decades. She was looking for something odd that could link to Keichi. Finally, she found something dated 200 years ago. There had been a boy with the same last name as Keichi who was around the same age. He had mysteriously disappeared and a body was never found. The court ruled him dead 3 years later.

Kami pulled up the boy's latest high school photo. Had she been drinking something, she would have choked. That face! It was the same. She rushed to bring up a photo of Keichi and compared the two. This could not be a coincidence. Was he an ancestor then?

Thankfully the city had kept very accurate profiles back then. She looked into this Ichigo's family profile. Mother Masaki registered deceased when he was only 9. His father owned a small clinic and never remarried. Ichigo only had two younger sisters. Kami leaned back. Then their line must have ended there right? There would be no way Keichi could have been biologically related to Ichigo. Dead end.

Kami leaned back and rubbed her temples. Like her brother said, she had been going without sleep for awhile. But this before her was the main cause. There had to be an explanation.

Kami looked again. Ichigo's father ran a small clinic that eventually became affiliated with the Karakura General Hospital. It had been directed by Ryuken Ishida, her ancestor. Kami's eyes widened. Those were the days where Quincy were practically extinct. Somehow, the Kurosaki family and the Ishida family had known each other. If that was the case, perhaps there was more information on them in her father's personal records.

Kami's heart sank. He'd never let her browse through personal medical files. Only the successor would be able to do so. Then an idea dawned on her. Takashi! He would be in charge of find the mole. Naturally, he would have access to these files.

She lay back on her bed with a smile. Although Takashi could be a little overbearing, he always helped her out. She finally began to drift to sleep, comforted by the thought that this mystery surround the Kurosaki's would finally end. In her sleep, however, she was stirred by cold eyes with murderous intent gazing directly at her.

The night air was filled with the thick sweet scent of summer. This part of Rukongai looked starkly different from the rest of Soul Society, at least from what Keichi had seen. It looked like a newly built section complete with modern tall buildings and several neon-lit signs. It was like walking into a small scale version of Roppongi, Tokyo.

Renji turned to the corner to a large lit up two story building. The martini sign on the front sparkled Rukon Club. Keichi could hear the thumping of music vibrating within. Spot lights circled overhead. A bouncer, or what Keichi figured was the Soul Society equivalent of one, stood outside checking people before they entered.

When Renji, Rikichi, and Keichi approached, the man stepped aside without a glance. Keichi wondered at this for a moment, noticing that Renji was not dressed as a captain and therefore showed no sign as an authority figure. Perhaps it was because they were shinigami?

Inside, it was dark, lit only by glowing signs and floor lights around the dance floor that was already filled with people. There were some colored lights, but most of them pointed to a currently empty stage. The music seemed to come from unseen speakers. Voices droned in one inaudible monotonous buzz as people laughed and shouted to be heard over the music. The fresh breeze from outside gave way to a choking heavy cloud of smoke and alcohol.

Keichi coughed several times when he entered. His eyes were already stinging. Renji was ahead of him and Rikichi not far behind.

"Hey Rikichi, am I even old enough to be in here?" he tried to ask. But the young man didn't seem to hear.

Renji spotted two men sitting at a booth near the back. One had medium length blonde hair and nursing a large cup of dark liquid. The other had short black hair and a tattoo of a 69 on his left cheek. They looked about the same age as Renji, but Keichi couldn't tell. Both also were dressed similar to Renji: black hakama with the top open and draped over their backs and black sunglasses.

When they sat, the black haired man slapped Renji on the back. He was clearly drunk.

"Abarai-kun you're late as usual. Oh, Rikichi you should be stricter with your captain ok? If he acts up just hit him on the head," he laughed easily.

"Renji-kun? Zat you?" the blonde managed to lift his head and peak out beneath his long bangs. "S'ry we start'd without chu, hic."

Renji pointed an accusatory finger. "I'm sure you got something as soon as you sat down."

The tattooed man eyed Keichi for a moment, "So this must be your famous recruit you've been bragging about?"

Renji almost looked sheepish, but it was too dark for Keichi to tell. "Yeah. Keichi just got placed today."

He turned to Keichi. "These are Izuru Kira and Shuuhei Hisagi-sempai," Renji pointed to the blonde and the brunette respectively.

"Congrajoolations Kei-kun," Kira leaned in for a tearful hug. His breath reeked of osake "We're all friends here. All good good friends."

Keichi backed up instinctively. To which the other three men laughed. "Sorry, Kira-kun gets emotional like this when he's drunk, right Hisagi-sempai?" Renji

"Renji? When are you going to stop addressing me as sempai? We're both captains," Hisagi groaned.

"C-captains?" Keichi blurt. Neither of them seemed much like captains draped over the bench drunk.

Rikichi laughed, "Kira-taicho is of the 3rd division while Hisagi-taicho is of the 9th. I can't blame your reaction. I was shocked when I first saw them like this as well."

"Oy! Watch it kiddo. I may be drunk but I ain't deaf," Hisagi challenged, shaking and spilling his drink in Rikichi's direction.

Renji signaled a waitress.

Kira had regained some composure and directed a question to Keichi, "You drink before?"

Keichi shook his head. He had tried some osake at a temple a long time ago, but the strong sour taste had turned him away from ever desiring a second sip.

"Lemme order for you then. I can always tell what someone'll like, hic."

Keichi decided to let the man do as he pleased. It was better than having him try to hug him. Soon the waitress had their orders and disappeared into the crowd.

"I know what you're thinkin' Renji. You wanna know if Rukia's here yet?" Hisagi leaned in conspiratorially. It was difficult to tell his expression behind the shades.

"Captain Kuchiki is coming?" Keichi and Rikichi voiced simultaneously.

Renji sat silent for a moment, color rising to his cheeks. "S-so what if I am? Is she here yet?"

Hisagi leaned back, satisfied. "No but she should be here soon. She's picking up some friends."

Keichi thought for a moment. He hadn't seen Rukia since before he started the Academy. From the reports, it seemed she spent a lot of time in Rukongai.

Just then, a loud smack followed by Rukia's angry voice came not to far away. "Grab her butt again and you'll be sorry!"

The group looked over to see Rukia and a busty red-head fend off a clearly drunk soul who still didn't realize what had hit him.

"Hey, Rukia-chan. It's alright," Orihime chuckled nervously held her friend's hand steady in case the short captain decided to go for another slap.

She bowed and apologized to the man who still held his cheek dumbfounded. "Don't apologize to him Orihime, he's not worth it," Rukia huffed and marched over to Renji's table.

She slammed her hand onto table. "And you guys. You're the worst bringing him here to celebrate. There are far more wholesome places to go in Rukongai."

Renji argued back, "Yeah? Well there was no way we were going to approve your choice. I mean Chappy Lounge? That frilly place founded by your women's association? You don't want to embarrass him do you?"

The two stared each other down for a moment before Keichi finally broke in. "Rukia, it's been awhile hasn't it? Who's your friend?"

Orihime had been staring hard at Keichi since she spotted him. When he looked her way, she disguised her reaction into a gentle smile and waved.

Rukia congratulated him as well before introducing Orihime. She tried to judge was going on behind Orihime's smile after seeing that face. Did she feel the same thing Rukia had?

"Nice to meet you Keichi, Rukia told me a little about you," Orihime offered her hand.

"Uh…hi," Keichi said shyly and shook her hand. Orihime was beautiful by any definition and for a young boy like Keichi who had very few encounters with older beautiful women; he was feeling a little awkward.

The name rang a bell in the back of Keichi's mind as well. Where had he heard it from? Was it that time Rukia and Renji told him why people were reacting weird to his face? Ah, so she was one of Ichigo's friends as well?

Before he could say more, the waitress arrived with a tray full of beverages. Rukia, to the three older guys' scorn, ordered a strawberry milkshake."

"Ah 'subout time," Kira cheered. "So Rukia chan, Hime chan, you're joining us right?"

"I am," Rukia said, "But Orihime said she could only come for a short time. She has to get back to Inuzuri."

"That's too bad," Renji said sincerely. "Is everything alright?"

Orihime laughed her characteristically good natured laugh, "Oh yeah. It's just gotten busy on the borders."

"I see…Tell Chad I said hello then," Renji said. His brow furrowed in concern. He could tell that Rukia and Orihime were hiding something, but now wasn't the time to bring that up.

"It was very nice to meet you Keichi. I hope we can have a chance to talk later," Orihime bowed a goodbye.

Keichi wondered. Did she come all the way up here just to see him? Why?

After she left, Rukia turned to Keichi, "Tell us everything about your time in the Academy?"

Keichi came to. "Hm? Oh um, ok. I mean, there's not much to tell so…"

As the drinks circled, they chatted easily and shared stories about their own adventures. Keichi quickly forgot he was a 16-year-old sitting in a bar around a bunch of captains.

"Well you wouldn't have felt uncomfortable at Chappy Lounge," Rukia slurred a little. No one understood why when all she had drunk were 3 milkshakes.

"Again with that?" Renji grumbled. "No man would be caught dead in a place like that."

"I'll have you know onii-sama has visited us on several occasions. Plus we get tons of customers. Who doesn't want to be surrounded by cute animals and cute girls? Are you saying men only want to be surrounded by sweaty men?"

Hisagi and Kira slumped in their seats. She had a point. The men's club had tried to start a nightclub called the Gai Bar, but it failed miserably. It was only thanks to some helpful advice from Captain Kyoraku that they were able to turn things around. Thus, the bar was completely renovated to Rukon Club. But because Kyoraku wasn't a part of the men's association, the group had loss all claim. This technicality was likely planned not by Kyoraku but by his lieutenant and vice president of the women's association Nanao Ise.

"So the Captain Commander started this place?" Keichi was a little surprised that such a lazy looking guy could put something successful together.

"Rukia! I didn't know you would be here!" a cheerfully drunk woman's voice approached.

Hisagi choked on his drink. "M-matsumoto-san?"

"Oh and Shuuhei and Kira and Renji and little Rikichi are here too?" Rangiku's bosom spilled over her dark clothes as she hugged each one of them.

She looked at Keichi for a moment with bleary eyes. "Oh you must be new. I'm Matsumoto, but you can call me Ran-chan cutie," she said blowing Keichi a kiss.

"You wanna dance?"

Keichi stuttered and blushed furiously. Thankfully, Renji came to the rescue. "Matsumoto-san? Don't you have a lot of work to do?"

She chuckled mischievously with a glint in her eye. "No worries. I have that all under control. I left it up to my lieutenant. It's important to have fun right?"

"And what about Rukia? She leaves all her work to poor Ashido-kun," Rangiku pouted.

Rukia downplayed her comment. "It's not much really. Besides, Ashido-san doesn't like crowded places."

Years trapped in Hueco Mundo would likely drive anyone insane. Kano Ashido had escaped such fate by adapting to live like a hollow. Some old habits died hard. He had altered his room to be cave like and rarely spoke. Some feared his strange habits and thought he was too brooding, but Rangiku insisted he was just shy and needed to get out more.

"Oh speaking of Lieutenant Sora, Orihime was here awhile ago," Rukia said.

"No? I missed Hime-chan?" Rangiku hugged Rukia tightly and whined. "It's been so long since we all got together. How's she doing?"

Keichi leaned in to Renji and Rikichi, "Are you trying to tell me this woman is a captain too?"

Renji chuckled. "8th Division. Don't let her fool you. She's sharper than she looks."

"What about my looks? Renji-kun?" Renji turned to find himself smothered in between two large canyons.

"Ah Matsumoto-san careful with those things," Kira burst out laughing as Renji almost fell out of his seat.

Rangiku laughed with Kira. "Kira-kun come on let's dance. You too Hisagi-kun, Riki-chin, Kurosaki-kun."

She dragged the first two out of their seats. Rikichi glanced at Renji who had recovered from his shock and nodded.

"See what I mean?" Renji grumbled as he tried to scrub his face with his sleeve.

Keichi didn't see. But he didn't comment either. "I think I'm going to get some air. Excuse me."

He left the club and rounded a corner to a shadowy ally. It took him a moment to realize it but, Matsumoto had called him by his last name without him ever being introduced.

"Guess word spreads fast around here…" he muttered.

He gazed up at the sky, half expecting to see the starry sky he had become so accustomed to in the past weeks. However, this area was too well lit. Just like in the heart of Karakura City, he couldn't see the stars.

Keichi heard voices near the end of the ally. Curious, he made his way there and looked around the corner. He saw a familiar pink haired woman surrounded by five guys with knives. Really? Thugs in this part of town?

"Come on sweet heart, give us your money and we won't hurt your pretty little face," the leader said.

"Hmph. You're not worth my time," Yachiru said with a bored look.

"Oh? You Shinigami think you're hot stuff don't you? Well look around. You're outnumbered honey," the leader inched closer with an insidious grin. "If you don't got money, I suppose there's other things you got that can satisfy, hehe."

Just then, Yachiru spotted Keichi. Her face beamed. "Kei-chan! Kei-chan! I've been looking for you. You promised to play remember?"

The men turned around and glared at Keichi. "What is it boy? You got a problem? Gonna help try to help your partner?"

Keichi came completely into sight, his hand on his sword. "Look guys. You shouldn't gang up on women, it's lame."

Yachiru smiled calmly. Keichi's comment angered the men enough for them to forget her momentarily.

"Oh so you want some? Let's go boys, teach this brat a lesson!" The leader and his men moved to charge.

Suddenly, a bright pink flame of reiatsu out from Yachiru. Once cute and calm features turned angular. Her pupils narrowed and when she spoke, her cheerful lilt was a growl.

"Bastards. First you block my path now you try to steal my fun?" she hissed. "Die."

Her spiritual pressure sky rocketed forcing the men, and Keichi, to their knees.

"W-we're sorry ma'am," they begged as Yachiru approached, her hand resting on her zanpakuto.

She placed her foot on the leader's hand as he lay prostrate on the floor and crushed it. He cried out in pain. "Will walking away with your life satisfy you?" she taunted.

The man nodded as he bit down against his tears.

Her pressure evaporated almost as quickly as it had come. "Fine…it'd rust my sword to kill weaklings anyway," she said, back to normal once more.

The men scampered away with their tails between their legs.

"Hm…guess I over did it Kei-chan?" she said smiling happily. "We should get out of here too. Some curious people might show up. Then we'll never get to play."

"Um…I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy right now," Keichi tried to back away innocently.

A glare from Yachiru froze him in place. "F-fine. Just tell me first, are you a Captain?"

Yachiru's face suddenly looked older, solemn. "Technically. But that's only temporary."

"Temporary? What do you mean?"

Yachiru perked up. "I'll tell you aaaaall about it if you fight me."

Keichi sighed. Somehow he had a feeling it would come to this. He was still a little tired from his fight with Renji, but he couldn't hide from this girl forever.

"Follow me," she said and fled over the rooftops.

Keichi shrugged and sent a mental apology to Renji.

Out on the mountainous borders of the 80th North District of Rukongai, a shrill scream sliced through the thin night air. It cut off suddenly, chocked on its own blood.

Chad ran as hard as he could in the direction of the sound. He couldn't sense anything, no reiatsu, nothing. He could only smell blood in the air. Fresh blood. It surrounded him. His breaths came heavy up in the thin mountain air as he sprinted forward.

Fortunately the trees were sparse the further up. There would be no place for an enemy to hide.

Another scream echoed. This one was deep and fierce. It was also close, very close.

Chad prepared his fist. It would not escape this time. He knew it was foolish to rush into battle without knowing what you were up against, but now was not the time for tactics. He had been hunting this soul killer, or these soul killers, for years. He could never sense them, but one time he did get a glimpse. What he had seen, he could not believe. It haunted him like a nightmare.

It was a shadowy creature at first, with birdlike wings and thin angular features. It's face had no mouth and the eyes were pure black, animal-like. It began to glow with an inner light revealing pale skin and pure white armor. It reached out its hand to a soul and then, that hand eased into the soul's chest. Blood had squirted forth and stained the armor. Golden flames licked at the blood until it disintegrated.

The soul cried in pain, clutching its empty chest.

The winged creature mumbled something. Then, before Chad could react, both creature and the soul disappeared in golden flames. He was ashamed to admit that he had been frozen in fear. Although the creature offered no sign of its presence, Chad felt a terrible sense of dread at the sight of it. Ever since that night, Chad vowed never to let one get away again.

Finally, Chad broke through the tree line and into an open rocky field.

There! A winged creature stood silently as it stared at a sword that had run through its stomach. Several men were panting furiously. They had been fighting this thing? At a glance, Chad could tell the creature had already killed more than half of the group.

Bodies lay twisted, their faces distorted in pain. Gold flames licked at the bodies as if waiting for permission to engulf their prey.

"W-what are you? Answer me you bastard!" a swordless man shouted. His voice quivered in fear.

The creature still stared at the sword in its body, right beneath its armor. With its hands, it slowly pulled it free. The blade glinted in the night, clean of blood. The creature tossed it aside.

"Run!" Chad shouted to the men still frozen in place. He charged forth, right arm sheathed in black and red spiritual armor and fist raised for an El Directo.

The creature turned, slowly so it seemed.

Now! Chad moved to punch the creature. But his fist connected with nothing. His eyes widened and he spun around to come face to face with those bottomless black eyes that shinned like beetles.

Chad back peddled as fast as he could, narrowly missing the creature's hand reach forth for his chest.

The other's had already disappeared.

_Good…_Chad thought. He couldn't risk them getting caught up in his next attack.

Chad focused on his enemy's movements. It stood there as if it was waiting for him. Watching…for what?

"You want to see it?" Chad said, suddenly understanding something.

He raised his left arm which became white as death.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad clenched his fist. He moved forward, faster than any normal shinigami could manage, powered by the sheer force behind his coming blow.

"La Muerte," he said.

For the second before his attack hit, he saw the creature's eyes widen. It seemed to smile for a second before the skull like crack spread through its body and to the rock behind it. It shattered.

Gold flames licked at it until it disappeared. Chad sighed.

He turned around, feeling he could relax if just for a second. Then he saw it. The bodies that had been slain began to wiggle morph. The sudden oppressive wait of hollow like power surrounded Chad on all sides. The souls! They were undergoing hollowfication?

Chad positioned himself into a fighting stance as the semi-formed hollow looked at him blankly. Then, the gold flames that had licked at their feet finally engulfed them as well. Chad stood there for what seemed an eternity. What was going on? He had a very bad feeling about this. He needed to tell Orihime and report this to the Gotei 13 immediately.


	8. Heart's Shadow

Chapter 8—Heart's Shadow

"Hurry up Kei-chan! This way this way!" Yachiru taunted.

Keichi glared as the pink haired sprite lured him further away from civilization. He began to have second thoughts about this. Wouldn't Rukia and Renji get upset if he suddenly ran off? Well, perhaps not Renji but Rukia seemed to be the type to give him an earful. How far did she plan to go anyway?

Just as Keichi was about to shout out to her, Yachiru came to an abrupt stop in an open field. Keichi slid to a halt. He looked around at the sparse vegetation. There was barely any grass to cover the hard packed earth and the shrubbery was gnarled and leafless. Perhaps it had once been a pleasant field of wild flowers, but now it was little more than blighted land. There would be no people nearby for miles.

Yachiru looked up, her round childlike face serious once more. Her hand rested easily on her sword. "Now no one can interrupt us."

Keichi felt his throat tighten as he looked into her pink eyes. The dim moonlight must have been playing tricks on him. For a second, her eyes looked red.

Her zanpakuto had both a pink hilt and scabbard and the guard had the delicate shape of a forget-me-not. Despite its girlish appearance, Keichi could feel a horrendous power flowing beneath that blade just as its user.

"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" Keichi said taking a fighting stance. "Then let me ask you one thing. Why do you want to fight me so bad? You're a captain aren't you? There's no way I could beat you."

Her eyes narrowed to almost slits. "Silence fool. Hiss, Majyoneko."

Even as she pulled the habaki past the scabbard, her power overflowed. Whatever was left of the landscape blew away from her center. Keichi covered his eyes to protect them from the dust her reiatsu kicked up. He gripped his toes deep into the ground to prevent from being blown backward like a twig. Through his shielded vision, he saw her sword, which had been almost the full length of her body, glowed pink with her own energy. He could barely see the blade engulfed in the light. When she moved her arm to point the sword toward him, the blade cast after images of light.

"Draw your sword Kurosaki," Yachiru warned.

Keichi didn't need to be told twice. No sooner did he free it of its sheath did he feel the full force of her sword against his. The attack was strong and Keichi could feel a shocking level of malice behind her attack. However it didn't have the same amount of power behind it as Renji's Zabimaru. Even so, he had not been fully on guard and the force sent him sprawling backward several feet.

Keichi recovered his balance before he hit the ground. He could play the defensive if he kept it solid. Most of the power came from the speed of the blow.

Yachiru didn't give him the chance to defend properly. Before he realized, she was on him again, slashing furiously. Her slashes would switch between jabs faster than Keichi could change his stance to block appropriately. One attack pierced his arm, another slashed his leg. Keichi cried out at the sudden appearance of the deep wounds. He slashed at the girl, but she back flipped and easily avoided it, opening some distance.

Keichi was breathing hard already. Blood ran down his arm and gathered at a pool on his hilt. His wounded leg shook.

"Hmph…you're strong than this. Show me your real power or this is going to be boring," Yachiru stated still glaring.

_Dammit…I don't know what I did to piss her off but…this isn't going to end unless I do something._

Keichi thought for a moment. If he released Akumegetsu, he'd likely pass out again like he did the last two times. There was no guarantee his power would even be enough to handle Yachiru, despite what the girl seemed to think.

_How long are you going to stand there? Thinking about it isn't going to get us anywhere. You can only move forward._

Keichi paused. His sword was speaking to him again? _But I don't really have a reason to fight her._

He felt a slight tingle through his body and it almost felt as if his sword was laughing. _Reason? Didn't you say you wanted more power? Those who search for power search for battle. That's the only way to obtain power._

"Kurosaki. It seems you lost your nerve," Yachiru said with a look of disgust. "To think you have the same reiatsu as that guy and yet you're just a coward. I won't kill a weakling who can't grasp the power in front of him."

Keichi gripped his blade. _Fine. I get it. You want to get stronger too huh?_

"Tch. I don't know why you people keep relating me to that guy. But I'll show you. This is _my _power."

Keichi ignored the prickling pain in his arm as he moved his sword in front of him. "Rip through the darkness, Akumegetsu."

Yachiru grinned like she had just received a giant birthday cake. "Oh? Now you wanna get serious?"

She launched forward for another attack, faster than before. Though her sword did not change much in appearance when it was released, maintaining its general shape and size, her strength and speed more than tripled. Majyoneko also possessed the bonus ability of materializing her immense reiatsu around it, making it difficult to follow the sword's movements and extending the range of her attack. She had been using only a fraction of its power up until now, testing Keichi's swordsmanship to its limits, and slowly raising her skill accordingly.

As she attacked, Yachiru noticed something strange about Keichi's release. He suddenly seemed more skilled than before. Before, he was only able to block the more fatal blows. Now, he blocked every move she threw at him and kept pace with her seemingly effortlessly. As the fight prolonged and her skill rose, so did his until suddenly, without a change of stance he took the offensive.

Yachiru saw it a second to late. The eyeless sockets of the skull on his scythe lit with a primeval hunger. His lips wordlessly formed the attack, "Red eye of the demon king."

Yachiru tried to back away, but the light beneath her feet followed her. Despite her increased speed, she could not wholly avoid the attack. A maniac laugh echoed around her. Yachiru looked up and could barely see the maddened look on Keichi's face illuminated in the darkness by the afterglow of the eerie red reiatsu that emanated from him.

"No one can escape the demon's sight," a voice that was both his and not his laughed.

Yachiru struggled to her feet. "Don't get so cocky Kei-kun. We're just beginning to have so fun," Yachiru also had a half mad look in her eyes. She leisurely licked the blood on her hand away in one smooth motion.

"If you're really Ichi, Ken-chan will get mad if I kill you. So I suppose there's only one way to find out. Aren't you curious?"

Keichi said nothing but stared.

"If you can beat me, you're Ichi. If not, then you can't possibly be the same person made Ken-chan want to get stronger," Yachiru stated.

She flipped her bobbed pink hair over her ear. "But right now, you don't seem to be either Kei-kun or Ichi."

Yachiru dashed forward. She never practiced shunpo, but the sheer strength of her legs and lightness of her body enabled her to move faster than the eye could follow.

She gripped Majyoneko with both hands now, doubling her attack force. "Heavy fang."

As she slashed downward, she felt her sword connect…nothing? Yachiru glanced behind her, using the force of her attack to open some distance and avoid the scythe's blade. Too slow. Akumegetsu caught her by the leg. Keichi's eyes widened with glee. For a moment, it reminded her of Kenpachi's look when he was enjoying the battle. But it was only for a moment.

It was her turn to switch to the defensive. Something was definitely off about Keichi. He no longer seemed to be aware of himself. If anything…it was like the sword had taken control. If it were not for the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying the intensity of the battle, Yachiru would have been concerned. Even so, she wanted to fight Keichi. He said he would show her his power. But…

"A man who has no control over his power and relies on his sword's strength alone is no man at all," Yachiru cast a cool glare as she just managed to block a powerful blow. She side stepped the brutal weapon and caught it by its shaft.

With her free hand, she cut deep into Keichi's stomach. He staggered for a moment. His eyes looked surprised, and she thought that it was over. Yachiru pulled Majyoneko free and turned away.

"You're strong, whoever you are. But you still have a long way to go before you could ever beat Ken-chan. So, I guess I won't kill you after all."

As she turned away, Keichi struggled to his feet. Blood oozed from his open wound with each heavy breath. He lifted his weapon and made several strokes, "Claws of the demon lord," he muttered.

Crescent blades of reiatsu as dark as his blood shot forth from each swing. Yachiru did not turn around. She released all of her reiatsu in one explosive blast forming and angry pink cat.

The blades whipped around her, stronger than she had expected. She could only manage to blow away several. One caught her in the shoulder, the other in her side. Yachiru fell to the ground in shock, her wounds bleeding profusely. She dropped her zanpakuto and as it fell beside her it returned to a simple katana.

She could hear the ground crunch under Keichi's feet as he approached. She glanced over her shoulder to find the cold wetness of steel around her neck.

"Die," Keichi's strange voice said. She could no longer make out his face even though it was so close. Yachiru smiled.

_No! Stop it! I told you to stop already! This is my battle! _Keichi screamed within his inner world. This was the third, and longest, time this happened. Akumegetsu was out of control.

Keichi struggled against invisible binds. Murky shadows seemed to cling to him. He could hear faint cries in the distance like the souls of slain enemies.

"Stop!" he shouted. Everything around him was frozen. It took him a moment to realize he was standing back in the desolate field, made worse by their battle, with a sword against Yachiru's neck.

Akumegetsu had returned to his sealed form.

It took Keichi another moment to realize that his stomach was oozing gore. Keichi stared in horror at his wound before a wave of nausea swept over him. Yachiru looked at him curiously before he fell to the side, clutching his wound.

"Tch…baby," she rolled her eyes.

She poked her fallen opponent several times with her foot. No response. "Hmph…well I guess that's all for now."

Yachiru lifted him effortlessly. His blood still pooled out. He also had several older wounds that didn't seem to be fully healed. If she didn't get him patched up, he was probably going to die. That would be really sad. Ken-chan would have definitely liked to meet him.

"You know Kei-kun, when I first met you I was really angry," she said as she carried him back to civilization.

She knew the unconscious boy couldn't hear her, but somehow it felt good to get the feelings off her chest. "I told you if you won I'd tell you all about it right? You didn't quite win though…but I guess I'll be nice"

"You reminded me of Ichi. Ken-chan left to find him and then you show up. But where's Ken-chan? I thought. He said he wouldn't come back until he found Ichi. Ken-chan never breaks his promises you know. So I guess…you're not Ichi are you? When Ken-chan returns, he'll be captain again and I'll be his lieutenant. That's the way it's suppose to be Kei-chan."

_Dammit Akumegetsu! What's wrong with you?_

The spirit that dwelled within his zanpakuto had returned to the inner world, as well as Keichi. He could remember the wound in his belly. Perhaps he entered this place whenever he was near death. If so, he figured he'll be waking up in the 4th squad's barracks again. But before that, he was going to figure something out.

Akumegetsu stood silently before him, a formless image that shimmered in the darkness. Keichi would have stormed up to the man and grabbed him, or give him a solid punch, if there was anything to grab or punch. He wasn't sure, he had never tried.

_Though you say you want power, you are afraid of facing that power. Because of this, you lack control of what you claim to be your power Keichi._

_Grr…doesn't give you the right to take over and kill people! _He shouted.

_Naïve. What do you think a weapon is for? To protect? Whenever you raise your sword, for whatever the reason, it must come down with the intent to kill. Otherwise, you will never move forward._

_You're supposed to be a part of me. I don't recall any part of me wanting to kill defenseless opponents._

_Then if you think you have the strength to subjugate me…_

Keichi's fist tightened. He was really beginning to wonder it light was tangible enough to punch.

_Subjugate? Like fight you? Fine knock some sense into you, let's go._

Akumegetsu laughed. _You are still too weak in body. Next time…_

Keichi felt the fogginess that numbed his brain pull back. "Wait! No! Not yet, let's fight now!"

Keichi thrashed and grabbed out to the fading light. He felt strong arms restrain him. Something held him down and a sharp pain shot through his abdomen.

His eyes flew open.

The 12th division was home to many strange shinigami. This was primarily due to its position as the head of Research and Development. The latest and greatest inventions all began here and most of them through less than savory research. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was both captain and lead scientist of this motley crew. His assistant Nemu was also his lieutenant and a research project in and of herself.

Currently, they and a few lead investigators including the horned Akon, the green bulbous Hiyosu, and the disorderly Rin were researching the issue of the hollow attack during the Shinigami Academy's training. Another point of interest was how the Quincy, who Mayuri was well versed in, found a way through the barrier erected. It seemed they had made several new advancements in the past few decades.

"It was your job to monitor Quincy development Rin," Akon scolded. "I bet you were busy shopping for candy instead of tailing our target."

"I was not! I mean…not at the time," the young man contested. "It was like she knew I was there so I had to hide in that candy shop."

"She couldn't have possibly sensed your reiatsu," Hiyosu interjected. "I made that gigai special. While inside it, it's like you're completely human. You can't even sense hollow."

Rin rubbed his neck. Boy didn't he know. He hated being in that thing. Though it was fun going down to earth, he didn't like his spiritual energy suppressed to such a level. He felt…naked.

"Well she knew something was up so I had to hide," he insisted.

"Will you three idiots shut up!" Mayuri's voice echoed across the room. At the same time, Nemu appeared behind them ominously.

Rin had suffered one of her famous "shut up" chops before. He immediately fell silent.

"Aha…it seems that the hollow have indeed been altered. The samples we used were defective before they arrived."

"Defective? How? Hollow can't be defective can they?" Akon moved to peer over his captain's shoulder.

"What your breath! You're fogging my screen," Mayuri grumbled. "It's a point we never actually considered because it never came up. Hollow souls are not like mod souls. A defective one would be like a defective shinigami. Unheard of but not impossible."

"It seems that the samples we received came from a supplier in the Rukon District. Hollow have been appearing sporadically in the outreaches, but are swiftly dealt with by the residents. Nothing particularly strong, not like the ones that appeared. When we infuse them with our suppressants they become little more than dancing puppets," Mayuri had a habit of speaking out loud to himself whenever he was nearing a conclusion.

"Mhm…very interesting. Very suspicious too. Nemu I need an investigation of an East Rukongai district 75 resident. One Mr. Don Kanoji."

"Yes Mayuri-sama," Nemu simply said and bowed before she disappeared.

"In the mean time, Rin will return to his assigned duties of following that Quincy girl. Akon will examine all hollow samples to see if any other defects exist. Hiyosu will create several test gigai for both our good samples and defective ones."

Hiyosu's eyes bulged forward with excitement. "What kind of tests will you run on the gigai Mayuri-sama?"

Mayuri grinned. "Very thorough ones…You better create gigai that can withstand my chemicals. I don't want them breaking down like last time."

Hiyosu nodded. If Mayuri-sama wouldn't be so rough during experiments, perhaps the gigai would last longer. But Hiyosu didn't mind. Creating new gigai was his specialty. He prided himself on having not only perfected, but expanded Uruhara Kisuke's original design.

"This is bad Rukia," Renji paced back and forth outside Keichi's medical room. As often as he had been in there, Iemura thought it would be funny to put a more permanent tag on the door. The idea was quickly shot down by Unohana with a glance.

"He leaves my sight for one second and he gets into trouble," Renji clenched his jaw nervously.

Rukia sat calmly as she could outside the door. Her brow was furrowed as if in deep thought. Keichi's battle with Yachiru had not gone unnoticed. In fact, half of that district of Rukongai was in a state of emergency from the sudden bursts of reiatsu. Yachiru would not be without fault, but it was Keichi's that spiked first. In legal terms, her's would be seen as self defense no matter how much she denied it.

Central 46 would not let this go lightly.

"Dammit," Renji scratched his head furiously. "There's gotta be something we can do? How about we ask Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Eh? Nii-sama?"

Rukia almost fell out of her chair. She and her brother had been on awkward terms since she had become a captain. Rukia was mature enough to know that it was simply because he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her so easily anymore. Even so, she was not about to sit silently when she had the ability to do more. For that reason, her brother also admired her…a little. She had become more and more like a Kuchiki.

When she recovered she replied, "True…nii-sama might know of something…But why would he help?"

Renji's shoulders drooped. Byakuya was not the most generous of people when it came to law-breakers. They had all fully realized that hundreds of years ago when he supported Rukia's death sentence. He hasn't been so quick to judge after Aizen's betrayal, but he was still, in the nicest of terms, a hardass.

"Well…wasn't one of his squad members killed while on patrol in the human world?" Hanataro appeared at Renji's elbow.

"Ah? What? When did this happen?"

Hanataro thought for a moment. "Jun Omochi…11th seat. It was about 3 months ago. He never returned from his mission."

"Are you sure he didn't desert?" Rukia asked.

"Omochi-san was always strict," Renji shook his head. "I met him a couple of times and he admired Kuchiki-taicho immensely."

Hanataro nodded. "Yes and we did find a trace of his reiatsu in the woods near Karakura along with the presence of a high level hollow and two Qunicy. One being the same as the one reported to have been with Keichi the night Omochi found him."

Renji stared, flabbergasted. "Wait…you guys had all that information? Why didn't you say something?"

Hanataro looked confused. "We didn't think it was very important. I mean, it could be a coincidence. And even if not, none if it had anything to do with Keichi really. I mean, not until recently were the Quincy very aggressive toward shinigami in Karakura."

"He's right Renji," Rukia stepped in. "But I think Nii-sama might be interested in the connection. If Central 46 puts Keichi away, we'll miss our chance to solve this."

Just then they heard Keichi shouting in the next room. "Oh, gotta go," Hanataro disappeared into the room leaving the two captains exchanging another worried glance.

"I'll talk to Kuchiki-taicho," Renji said after a long moment.

Though being in the man's presence made him uneasy, he understood things were a little more tense for Rukia. It may have taken a few decades to realize, but having been Byakuya's lieutenant, Renji had actually seen more of the stoic noble than Rukia. Perhaps this sense of familiarity, as well as Renji's own determination to surpass the man, made him feel a little more relaxed about asking favors of the head of the Kuchiki clan.

Rukia sighed audibly. "Very well. Thanks, Renji," she cast a glance toward the significantly taller captain. "I'll stay here and look after Keichi."

The pale rays of the morning sun crept through Kami's blinds. She hadn't slept a wink last night. Her computer screen hummed silently while its screensaver, a cross that rotated with a 3-D effect, waited for someone to move the mouse.

Kami crawled out of her bed and pushed any key.

"Mail," the computer chimed.

Kami rubbed her eyes and looked at the sender. The name didn't make sense. She didn't know anyone by the name of Kamineko. Was it some kind of joke?

Kami was about to delete the mail, but the topic caught her eye. [You're being watched]. Suspicious. Her mind went through a number of people that could be spying on her. Not to mention she had been having that niggling feeling that someone was following her. Was it this Kamineko?

Ishida opened the mail:

We know what you've been researching. We can help. Meet me at the address below at sunset. Come alone. Tell no one.

Kami stared incredulously. Who had the audacity to send a message like this? And the way it was written, it sounded like a blackmail letter. She read it several times but could not find a way to identify the person. Kami tried to trace it back to the sender, but when she did so, her computer entered safe mode. Whoever this person was, they definitely knew Kami and wanted her to do everything on their terms.

She immediately thought of showing this to Takashi. Then the ominous title of the message popped into her mind. She was being watched.

_No…I can't let him get caught up in this. He's got worries of his own anyway._

Kami scoured her room for spy devices but it was clean. If they were watching her, it wasn't from here…at least as far as she could tell. She quickly showered and changed before gathering up all the information she had printed and hiding it in a folder in her bag. Sunset was a long way off. Until then, she would have to gather as much information on the meeting point as possible. If this person was just an unsavory human, she'd be more than capable of handling the situation alone. If not, Kami installed a tracking transmitter on her computer. Any smart person would be able to find it and then find Kami if she was gone for too long.

Rin was half asleep in the park across from the Ishida residence, an apartment like mansion adjacent to the hospital. It was meant to house the multitude of staff and some high profile family members of patients near the hospital. In was an effective and efficient minor community.

It was far too early, or in Rin's case, late, to be doing a spy mission. Spying wasn't necessarily his specialty, but he blended into the human world better than his superiors. For that reason alone, he had been sent on several missions to gather data for his captain. No shops were open this early either so there wasn't much he could do.

Rin looked up just in time to see Kami leaving the apartment. He ducked out of sight. What was she doing up so early? Wasn't school out? Rin turned on his reiatsu detector and followed several block behind her, always keeping out of sight. She didn't seem to be going anywhere specific. First she entered a public library, then an internet café. By this time, shops had opened and she ate breakfast. Rin was tired, bored, and hungry. This gigai was more human than effective.

Rin was distracted by the aroma of burgers. His mouth began to water. Kami was still eating across the street.

"I guess I can take a break…" he said out loud.

It only took the few minutes to order and walk outside again for Rin to lose track of Kami. He stuffed his face and searched his signal frantically. The girl had already gotten so far! She was on her way to the outskirts of Karakura City, commonly called Old Town. There was nothing there from what Rin could recall but few warehouses and old buildings. Nothing was really in uses anymore. Not even the gangs bothered fighting over that territory. It was also apparently haunted. Why would she go there? He hurried to catch up.

Renji sat across from Byakuya in his office at the 6th Division Headquarters. Despite the fact that they both wore captain's garb, Renji could still sense the world of difference between them. Such a gap was not easily filled with clothing.

"To what do I owe this visit Captain Abarai?" Byakuya said, barely glancing at Renji.

Renji instinctively bowed his head. "Forgive me for coming on such short notice. I, um, well…it seems there has been some trouble lately with…you know," Renji couldn't find the words.

"Please speak frankly, Captain Abarai. I do not have a day set aside for you," Byakuya frowned.

He probably knew where Renji was going. It was no secret that Keichi had joined Renji's squad, nor had his battle with Kusajishi been kept quiet among the captains. Word had already spread about this huge protocol infraction, and Central 46 made it clear that they would not let it go. Although Byakuya had yet to meet Keichi, he could already tell the boy had troublemaker written on his face. It seemed appearance was not the only thing Keichi was rumored to have in common with the last nuisance.

"Yes sir," Renji said and lifted his head slightly. "It's about Keichi. I'm sure you may have heard…"

After Renji explained the situation he waited for Byakuya to say something. The noble continued to pen something on the papers before him silently. Finally he set his work aside and cast a long cold gaze at Renji.

"Why have you come to me then? I am not so rash as to assume there exists a relation between former 11th seat Omochi's supposed killer and your new recruit. Furthermore, even if there was, it is absolutely of no concern to my duties as a protector of the Seireitei," Byakuya's voice was dangerously low. If Renji didn't reveal a good reason for wasting his time, he'd be in trouble.

Renji set his jaw. He had already come this far, he may as well go all the way. "Captain, you know what Keichi's punishment might be. If they do that, what do you suppose will happen? I've seen a side of that kid that, if left untrained, will consume everything. Like you said, your duty is to protect Soul Society, and so is mine. I will do anything to protect one of my squad members."

Byakuya sighed and as he breathed out, the tense atmosphere around him dissipated slowly. "Then Captain Abarai, I suggest you do that. As long as you do not create trouble, I have no reason to refute your actions."

"Captain—"

"However, I do not wish a repeat of last time. Therefore, let me ask you one more thing. You admit that your subordinate's power is a danger to himself and soul society if left uncontrolled. How do you intend to protect him and soul society if you break the rules? Aren't you only making such grand efforts because of his similarities to that guy?"

It was Renji's turn for a long, silent pause. "We haven't confirmed why those two are alike in power and appearance. But if they are so similar, I can expect that Central 46's ruling won't be the end of it. If anything, it'll create more harm then good. There's got to be a better way. With practice, Keichi will learn to control his power."

"His power is not the issue. It is his reason for wielding it. Why do you raise your sword Abarai?" Byakuya countered.

Renji's eyes leveled with his former captain. It was a rhetorical question. A challenge. Why did any of them fight? Pride, honor, strength. These intangible forces drove them all to the brink of death and back. Keichi's purpose was still unclear to himself as long as his identity was in question. Even if he obtained power, he wouldn't be able to control it without a solid purpose. If anyone managed to develop a purpose that would lead to endangering Soul Society…it was the Gotei 13's duty as well as the power of Central 46, to stop that.

"Captain. You once said, if we continue to look back, we will never move forward," Renji said finally. "But I believe that if we don't look back, we'll forget why we're moving forward. Because the answer is always there, in the heart."

He stood, bowed, and thanked the noble before leaving without a glance back. He always had found it hard to look back at Byakuya, but the image of him sitting behind that desk would always stir Renji's blood. Surpassing him had been Renji's main goal. But why did Renji initially want to become a Shinigami? To escape the harsh streets of Rukongai? No it had all been Rukia's idea.

Rukia. She was the reason he was here. It had taken far too long for him to realize it. Renji had made many wrong turns down his path. But in the end, there was only one answer. He simply wanted to be close to her. Byakuya no longer stood in the way, despite his power as the head of the Kuchiki clan. Because Rukia had also made her own path, which inevitably brought them close once again. Renji smiled a little as he left the 6th squad's grounds. He definitely could help Keichi find his own path.

When Keichi's eyes opened, he did not feel the gut wrenching pain. According to Hanataro, he had almost been cut in two. He was lucky that Yachiru never intended to kill him. Otherwise he'd be the first shinigami to die less than a week after joining the Gotei 13.

Keichi touched his wound lightly. He barely felt any pain, but he knew it was the sedatives they had jammed into the wound. The cure was indeed sometimes worse than the illness.

"You're awake," Rukia's voice travelled across the room. "What is it, the third time you've been here?"

Keichi sat up slightly and half smiled, "Yeah…perhaps I'll become an honorary member of the 4th squad at this rate."

Rukia stifled a laugh. "Making jokes at a time like this…are you brainless? Besides, the 4th squad doesn't need someone who's always getting into trouble."

"Not that I mind, Rukia but, why are you here?"

Rukia quieted and looked down at her hands. "I'm suppose to tell you as soon as you wake up. It seems Central 46 wants to see you immediately," she said at length.

"Central 46?" Keichi searched the woman's downcast fast. "Why?"

Rukia didn't return his gaze. "It's about your battle with Captain Kusajishi. You broke quite a few rules and, considering the damage your power caused to the surrounding areas..."

"It wasn't me," Keichi said simply. "That fight…that wasn't me."

Rukia's eyes widened. Where had she heard this before? "Don't say that in front of the judges," she warned.

He looked at her curiously but she turned to leave. "Get dressed," Rukia said over her shoulder. "I'll guide you the gates of Central 46's headquarters."

On their way to the center of Seireitei, Keichi hazard to ask Rukia what she meant by warning him not to say he had not been in control of the fight. Wasn't inexperience with one's new power a valid excuse? He didn't expect to get off scott-free, but he didn't understand the gravity over her tone.

"What do you know about Central 46?" Rukia asked just before they arrived.

"I heard they pretty much the courthouse of the Seireitei, but that's about it."

"Let me just tell you right now then. They're not always looking out for the Gotei's best interest. Be careful of what you say in there if they ask you questions. Don't let them think you are a liability."

Keichi wondered at Rukia's cryptic message. They arrived at a long bridge that stretched across a circular body of water. Keichi could see a short circular structure in the middle of the water. "This doesn't look so grand," he mused.

"The rest of it is underground. This is as far as I can take you," Rukia explained when they reached the bridge.

Keichi glanced at her, then back of the structure. Despite its attempt to look tranquil, he had a sudden foreboding feel for the place. Keichi set his jaw and put his hand on his sword before walking down the long path.

As he neared, he could see two guards on either side of the large black door. Each held a bangle-staff in one hand. When Keichi got closer, the door slid open seemingly by itself. Keichi paused to look at the guards, but they made no expression. They did not even look at him.

"I guess I just uh…walk in huh?" he folded his arms behind his head, attempting to act nonchalant. In reality, this whole atmosphere was beginning to creep him out.

After he crossed the threshold, the door shut faster than it opened. Keichi jumped and looked behind him. The two guards, or two that looked just like the ones on the outside, closed in behind him like he was a prisoner.

"Hey give me some room will ya?" he growled and stormed down the only path he could see, a dark stairway.

The stairs opened to a spacious circular blue room with an octagon structure in the center. Keichi paused for a moment, stunned by the magnitude of the monolith. A nudge from the guards behind him prodded him onward.

The room within the Underground Assembly Chamber was dark, darker than the staircase. Keichi's eyes burned from the sudden changes in light. He moved foreword into what he assumed was the center of the octagon room. As soon as he stopped, a light flashed on above him.

He squinted and shielded his eyes against the glare. Looking around, he could only make out silhouettes of large rectangular panels. It seemed he was surrounded and the panels raised two levels.

"Keichi Kurosaki," a voice rang out from above. "Although we are aware of your inexperience as a shinigami, your crime is one of common knowledge. The attack and attempted murder of 11th Division Captain under unofficial ordinances is a crime worthy of capital punishment."

Keichi protested. "What? But it wasn't like that!" He didn't want to implicate his opponent, but how could a match that was suppose to be a test of skills turn into something like this?

"Furthermore, reports show you are unable to control your massive level of reiatsu once released. This sends you into a murderous rage. Would you deny it?"

Keichi stared, stunned. Reports? What reports. He barely had his zanpakuto for a week and there were reports on him? So far this didn't seem much like a trial. Keichi glared in the direction of the voice.

"Do you have any final words before we decided your sentence?" asked a second voice not far from the first.

"Decide? What the hell are you talking about," Keichi growled back, losing his patience. He had not fully healed and the pain killers were wearing thin. "You sound like you guys have already decided. What can I say? You want me to apologize or something? I'm the one that almost got killed and yet you're acting like I wiped out half a town."

Keichi just realized something. The people before him, how did he know they hadn't been waiting for a chance to put him on trial? It's just as Rukia warned, they saw him as a liability. But to what? Why? Was it because he learned quickly? Was it because he couldn't control his power? It had to be something deeper. Something about him worried even Central 46.

"Very well Keichi Kurosaki. You will be detained in a cell of Sekkiseki rock until we have reached our verdict," a third voice said.

Guards appeared once more at either side of him. They practically lifted him from the ground when they grabbed Keichi by the elbows and dragged him away. Keichi didn't try to resist. What could he do even if he did run? Surely the others would think of something. Either this was a misunderstanding or a set up. But Keichi found a sparkle of faith in Rukia and Renji. He didn't know where it came from, and the thought of relying on two people who were still practically strangers to him concerned him. What had gotten into him lately?

They had taken his sword and threw Keichi none too gently into a white cell that rose so high up from the ground that he could not see the roof. The window was very high up and too narrow to let light pass. Keichi immediately felt his reiryoku cut the moment he passed through the doors of this pristine prison. It felt as if he had been stripped of his life's breath. Keichi spun toward his captors, suddenly frantic. One kicked him in his wound, sending him back several feet. Keichi doubled over in pain, his vision blurred. He felt helpless as he watched the doors shut with a final click. Soon, darkness invaded his eyes once more.


	9. What Lies in Wait

Chapter 9: What Lies in Wait

The sun was setting. Nemu dropped lightly on top of a thatch roof cottage. From her investigations, this was Mr. Kanonji's "headquarters". It didn't look very much like the HQ of anything. Just a simple cottage in an open field. But Nemu knew not to drop her guard. She kept her hand on her blade and peered into a windowless opening in the roof.

It was difficult to see in the dark, but she could hear heavy snoring. A sweet odor wafted to her nose.

Nemu slid through the opening and dropped down inside the cottage. Her eyes adjusted to darkness quicker than most thanks to Mayuri-sama's upgrades. The culprit for the sweet smell were sugary pastries and candies scattered about. But she could see no sign of cooking ware. He must have bought them from town. There were also several unmarked boxes. Nemu would catalog those in a minute. She turned.

Don Kanonji snoozed in the corner. His long lanky frame a shadows sprawled out on a couch. He didn't appear to be armed.

Nemu approached silently, her hand still on the hilt of her sword, to get a better look at he man that peeked Mayuri-sama's interest.

Don Kanonji jumped up suddenly and pointed a vicious finger at Nemu's face. "Bwahahaha! I got you wicked fiend! I was only pretending to be asleep so you would fall into my trap!"

Nemu jumped back to open the distance between them and pulled her katana free.

"Whoa! Hold on little ninja guuurl," Don said waving his hands quickly. "I don't wanna fight you. You're one of those Shinigami right? That means you're a force of good like me."

He pointed a thumb to his chest proudly.

Nemu eyed him suspiciously. Force of good? What did that mean?

"Oh I know. You're one of my fans come to bring me more sweets right?" Don said. "Well no need to be shy. Don Kanonji always has room for his fans."

Nemu had no idea what delusion this man was living in, but it was already irritating her. She at him in a flash, his guard no match for her, and pressed her blade against his bobbing apple.

"I have come under orders of Mayuri-sama to investigate why you have supplied Division 12 with defective Hollow."

"Whu-whaat? You talkin' bout those bad spirits guuurl? I don't know what you mean by defective. I just defeat em and the save the day. Anything else about em I don't know, I swear."

Nemu stepped back. "Then I will examine these packages," she said and begin opening them one by one.

"Wait wait you silly guuurl! You can't do that!" Don's protest had no effect.

Each box was full of what looked like sparkling blue soul candies. Nemu knew better. These weren't creations of Mayuri-sama. Nemu picked one up for closer inspection.

"No don't touch it guuurl!" Don panicked and rushed to Nemu. Too late.

The candy sparked and sent a shock down Nemu's arm. The force of it knocked her back to the other end of the cottage. She held her bleeding arm silently and observed.

Cracks branched their way around the marble sized crystal. A black mist rose from it.

"Just stay back there guuurl. Don Kanonji will handle this bad spirit," he said confidently. He grabbed his cane and smashed the crystal.

"Evil spirit begone!" he shouted.

Black mist poured out of the shattered container and filled the room. Nemu appeared at Don's side, ready to fight. "Quick guuurl. Escape and don't look back. Let the hero handle this."

Nemu ignored him. She could sense the presence of a strong Hollow in this mist. It would better to fight in not such close quarters. Mayuri-sama would likely want this man alive for interrogation, so she could not use him as bait.

"Show yourself bad spirit! Face the power of the New Century's Premier Spiritualist!"

Nemu grabbed Don by his collar and burst through a wall to the outdoors. The solid black mist poured out after them. Nemu threw Don down, sending him skidding backward on his bum several feet.

A fierce roar echoed in the field. The cottage exploded. Bits of wood flew past Nemu's face, cutting her in several locations. She didn't budge. A huge black creature with a bone mask and body like a hyena rose up 2.5 meters from the wreckage. It stared at the two for a moment to contemplate who to eat first.

The hyena smiled at Nemu.

Don Kanonji stammered next to Nemu. "What's this? Such a big bad spirit. I haven't fought something like this. It was much smaller when I defeated it."

"It seems its incubation period increases its spiritual energy. Mayuri-sama will want to examine this alive," Nemu dashed forward.

"A-alive? No way guuurl!" Don shouted after her. "It's too dangerous to try to take it alive. The village isn't far from here. People could get hurt!"

Don Kanonji raced after Nemu. She withdrew several kunai and tossed them with deadly precision to bind the Hollow.

The creature roared again. The kunai bounced off the sound waves and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Nemu studied it for a moment before approaching from a different angle. The Hollow slashed out a claw at her and knocked her to the ground. Just as it hovered over Nemu and leaned close to devour her, Don Kanonji shouted.

"Golden Kan'nonball!"

The Hollow turns to Kanonji and watches as a tiny ball of light slowly waft its way to it. Just as the orb touches the creature, it explodes with a surprising amount of power. The Hollow cries out, jumping away to lick its wound.

"Now's your chance guuurl. Weren't you going to do something?"

Nemu stared at Kanonji. "I was. You're in the way," she said blankly.

The angered Hollow's roar reached an ear piercing screech. "Mortal souls have no power over me," it cried.

Nemu watched with greater interest. This Hollow could speak? If this was indeed a lower class hollow, it should not have the capability. Was this a result of being defective? Nemu wanted it alive for her captain even more.

She ran forward and tossed several kunai at the creature's mask.

"That will not work foolish mortal," it said in a voice like nails against glass. The Hollow opened its mouth and deflected the aerial attack once more.

Nemu withdrew two vials from her sleeves and jumped into its mouth.

The Hollow paused for a brief second, shocked that its prey had willingly been eaten. It turned to Don Kanonji who stood silently.

"Haha…now for yo—" the Hollow stopped. Something didn't feel right. It began to choke and gag. It could feel its spiritual particles disintegrating.

"What? What is this?" it cried.

Don Kanonji crossed his arms and laughed. "Bowahahaha! You are the foolish one to think a hero would ever give his or her life up so easily. Bad spirits will always fall to good!"

The Hollow struggled to stand, but it was loosing itself. It shrank and began to revert to dark mist once more until even that was absorbed by a reformed crystal.

Nemu dropped out of the final dissipating mist just before the Hollow reverted. The vials in her hands were empty now. She turned to the crystal and picked it up with tweezers before depositing it into one of the empty vials and stuffing it in her sleeve.

"Good work guuurl. It always makes me proud to see a fan inspired by my courage," Don Kanonji grinned. "I'd be honored to call you my sidekick."

Nemu stared at Don for a moment. If anything was going through her mind, she didn't voice it. Instead, she put a sleep hold on him and tossed him over her shoulder. Mayuri-sama would be very interested in studying both of these things.

Orihime's clinic was very popular in Rukongai. She had several throughout soul society, but her headquarters was located in Inuzuri. It was unfortunate that she was currently there. The message Chad sent her from the clinic in Kusajishi, the 79th North Alley, disturbed her. She wouldn't be able to get up there in time to investigate, but Chad was certain this was not an isolated event. He had seen evidence these creatures in the west and east alleys. But the attacks were random and unpredictable. They had been too few and far between for him to consider it organized. Now was different. The attacks were not done by Shinigami or bandits or even Hollow. He didn't know what they were and his description was difficult to comprehend.

"Be careful, Inoue," he cautioned before untapping the communication node. "It is likely they will appear in the South soon. I will head that way as quickly as possible."

It was the most talkative Orihime had heard Chad been in a long time. He must indeed be concerned. Should she notify Rukia? Her friend likely already had much to deal with. She could inform Sora-niisan, but there were no com-nodes in Seireitei due to the wall that acted as a signal barrier. She also didn't dare stray far from her clinic. What if those creatures attacked? Who would be around to help them?

_What could I even do to help…?_ She wondered.

Chad said it had looked like hollowfication. She didn't have much experience in treating that. It wasn't like reversing a wound. Besides, Ichigo had been the only one she had known personally to maintain his senses after undergoing hollowfication. Who was to say that any of these victims would be themselves long enough for her to attempt treatment?

Still…she had to try.

"Orihime?" Sora's voice called from the bottom floor of the clinic.

Orihime perked up. "Nii-san? Up here."

She hurried to meet her brother at the stairs and ran into his open arms. "Nii-san? What are you doing here?"

Sora smiled and released his sister. "Matsumoto-san gave me time off to come visit you. She said you might need me for something."

His smile faded to concern. "Is everything alright? You look pale."

Orihime was always amazed at how her brother could read through her façade. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked sadly. "I was just thinking about you actually. Yasutora-kun just contacted me. I was wondering if I should warn the squads."

"Slow down," Sora said. "Just start from the beginning ok? Tell me everything."

By the time Orihime had finished, Sora was sitting on a chair trying to remain calm. This was indeed a serious matter. And his sister had contemplated handling it on her own? Sora took a deep breath.

"Hime-chan…Would you like me to report this to the Gotei? I have a bad feeling about all this."

Orihime thought for a moment. Things didn't usually turn out pleasant when the Gotei 13 got involved in the wilder districts. From Orihime's experience, Shinigami were resented around these parts. Ever since the rebellion in the east over 150 years ago, tensions have been tight. It had only been a minor uprising, too small scale to honestly be considered a rebellion, but it had caused many to question the power of the Seireitei and noble families. Orihime was trying her best to appear the neutral party, but with most of her friends being Shinigami, it was difficult.

"Actually…Could you…give me a few days?" she finally said not looking into his eyes. "So far, I haven't seen signs of what Yasutora-kun spoke around here. If these things have attacked in the South, it's been deep in the 80th Alley."

"So you want me to wait until something happens here?" Sora grumbled.

"No. I just need some time to look into this myself. If the Gotei get involved, even I won't be able to stop them," she said sternly.

Seeing his sister had made up his mind, Sora let out another heavy sigh. "Fine. You got three days. That's when the Lieutenant meeting is. I'll bring it up then."

"Thank you, nii-san," Orihime relaxed.

They spent the rest of their time together catching up and trying to remember happier times. When Sora left, Orihime immediately jot down her thoughts.

"Keichi Kurosaki. Hollows and Quincy attack Shinigami students? Mysterious attackers. Hollowfication experiments?" It couldn't all be a coincidence that these incidents happened one after another, could it? Somehow, this reminded her of 200 years ago. Ichigo…did this have anything to do with him?

The sky warm colored sky gave way to dark hues. Kami glanced at her cell. 7:30pm. She was just around the corner from the meeting place, a dingy old fashion shop that looked forgotten by time. It was odd, the little wooden structure, nestled between an old refinery and an unused waterway. This location was at a higher elevation than much of the Karakura City Kami knew. She could see some of the backdrop from where she stood. The city lights were already flickering on, illuminating the sky and hiding the stars.

But the old shop stayed dark. Was it even in business? She doubted it. What could a place like this possibly offer? The name of the shop had faded long ago and she could see cobwebs hanging from the doorway.

Kami was still a little early. It was a perfect opportunity to scope the place out. Just as Kami began to circle the place, she heard a deep voice behind her.

Kami spun around, her hand flew to holster hidden within her cloak. No one was there.

"Relax pup," the voice sighed wearily. "I'm down here."

A black cat sat at her feet licking its paw contentedly.

Kami flew back several feet, her hand forgotten on the holster. "A cat? A talking cat?"

"That's what it appears to be. But I have a name you know," it stood and looked at her out of the corner of its eye.

Kami stared, stunned. Finally she said the name hesitantly. "Kamineko? Ha…I guess it is some kind of joke then?"

"Believe what you will child, but we have no time to waste on puns. You may call me Yoruichi if that sounds better," Yoruichi said testily.

"That goes for your little friend as well."

"Friend?" Kami looked at her oddly. "I didn't bring anyone. Just like you said."

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder to see Rin peeking around the corner.

"You!" Kami pointed an accusing finger. "I knew you were following me," she charged forward, her finger guiding her like a javelin.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted.

Rin yelped and covered his head instinctively. "I-I I'm Rin! I was j-just t-told—."

"You really should calm down girl. He's harmless in that form."

Rin stared at the black cat. "You know what I am?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Hmph. You must not know who I am. Perhaps you'd recognize another name then. The Goddess of Flash."

The cat stood on its hind legs. As it rose, it transformed into a dark skinned woman with long purple hair and golden eyes. She grinned viciously and stood with her arms crossed over her nude breasts as if she were examining a new recruit.

Both Rin and Kami cried out. Rin blushed furiously. Kami hurried to offer her cloak and cover Rin's eyes at the same time.

"Y-you're a woman?" they said simultaneously.

Yoruichi frowned. It was never the reaction she wanted. "Follow me," she said, ignoring the cloak and entering the dirty building.

It was dark inside. Oppressively so. Light had always been an important part of Kami's life. She bumped her shin into a low table, but from the sounds of it, Rin was faring much worse.

"Careful fool," Yoruichi muttered. Then to herself she mumbled as she rummaged through Kami could only imagine. "Now where did I put those…?"

After a few moments, when Kami's eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, Yoruichi was dressed in an orange and black shinobi outfit. She sat cross legged at the head of the table. Kami and Rin were on either side of her.

Kami was still glaring at Rin. She didn't know who or what she was, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer. And if this meeting was suppose to be confidential, why was Yoruichi letting him sit in? What part did she play in all of this?

"Well I guess I can kill two birds here," Yoruichi said languidly.

Rin whimpered. "No it's a figure of speech kid," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, both of you are involved in something bigger than either of you can handle. Either directly," she glanced at Kami, "Or indirectly," she turned her golden eyes to Rin.

"Kami you are currently researching the whereabouts of a friend of yours correct? One you believe to have become a shinigami?"

Kami gapped. One of the biggest questions that had been eating away at her was cast off of this stranger's lips like it was a simple matter.

"And Rin, your Captain is involved in researching the recent Hollow invasion a week ago that led to the deaths of several shinigami, isn't that so?"

Rin glanced at Kami and nodded.

What? Kami slammed her hands on the table and stood abruptly. "I see then. You're a shinigami aren't you spy?" Kami spat her words toward Rin, but she was sure she could include Yoruichi in that accusation. No human could do what she had just done and Kami could sense something distinctly different about her. She wasn't like any shinigami Kami had encountered. She had to be cautious.

Yoruichi didn't move. But her eyes guided Kami back to her seat. "Let us put personal bias aside little Quincy girl. There are more important things at hand. Or have you forgotten that many of your own comrades had suffered from the Hollow."

"Even more have suffered from the hands of Shinigami. Including the hands of one you suppose is a friend of mine," her words where hot enough to melt iron.

Yoruichi stayed cool. "All the more reason for us to meet now before someone makes a greater mistake. One that will cost millions of innocent lives."

Kami fell silent, but she was still seething. Surrounded by shinigami and now it looked like she'd have to cooperate with them? If her father wasn't already going to kill her for her past mistakes, this would definitely do it.

"My associate and I have been researching something for the past few centuries. But after he crossed to Soul Society a few months ago, I lost contact with him. I was told if something big happened around here, to inform get this to the 12th division," Yoruichi pulled a parcel out from under the table and pushed it to Rin.

"You're making my job a little easier. We figured Kurotsuchi would be monitoring the Quincy, but we didn't think he'd but a tail on the very same one we needed," she flashed a grin.

Rin stared down at the package sheepishly.

"Don't speak as if I'm not here," Kami said crossly. "Who is this Kurotsuchi? Why are my people being monitored?"

Rin spoke this time. "There's really no point in hiding it. Captain Kurotsuchi just figured that Quincy may have gained some new powers since their revival and wanted to keep an eye on one. He finds humans very interesting," Rin offered a tentative smile. He hoped that last statement sounded harmless. But if Kami had any idea what his captain did to those he found "interesting"…

"And what is this thing you and this associate have been researching?" Kami turned her attention back to the cat woman. She could interrogate Rin more later.

"Hopefully you'll never need to know. What I want—what we need from you is to ensure that the Quincy will lay low. Trust me, it will be for the best of both sides."

"Oh? And just let shinigami and hollow run rampant?"

"You're aware that the Hollow have gained new abilities. As have the Quincy. Do you think this is a coincidence? Even humans have become more attuned to the spirit world. They may not understand what is going on, but they can sense it," Yoruichi's eyes flashed seriously.

"You should know better. Both of you. The worlds are beginning to meld together. There are those from every group who would like to take advantage of that."

Kami paused. It was the third time she stared in disbelief at Yoruichi. "Melding? You mean…?"

Yoruichi nodded. "The veil was weakened over 200 years ago in an effort to contain a great evil. You're familiar with that number aren't you? It dates back to your ancestor. There was no way of knowing what might have happened afterward."

Rin was leaning closely now, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and interest like a boy around a campfire hearing a ghost story.

"You're talking about that time Karakura was moved to Soul Society?" he gasped. "But…what happened? Aizen was defeated and everything went back to normal as far as I know."

Yoruichi shook her head. "That was on the surface. It's what was under the earth that changed. Something got loose…that's all we're really sure of. We still don't quite know what it, or they, are capable of. At least I'm not. That's why Kisuke went to Soul Society. He figured he'd find the answer there."

"Oh! Urahara!" Rin suddenly recognized who he was speaking to. "Then what's in this package?"

"I don't know, but he's sure Kurotsuchi will be able to handle things."

Kami was out of the loop. "Wait wait. What are you two talking about? What does any of this have to do with the Quincy? Or my…association with Keichi?"

"The fact that you remember him at all means you're an important player, Ishida. There is no such thing as coincidences," Yoruichi said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Kami's mind was whirling in confusion. But there was one thing she could not deny. A lot of crap was happening very quickly and one name kept popping to her mind. Ichigo Kurosaki. No…it couldn't be a coincidence. Her research had proved that much.

"So Keichi…is he that guy from the past then?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No. At least not right now. But who he or what he is doesn't matter. It's very important that his power doesn't fall into the wrong hands. You saw it personally right? It's unnatural for even a Shinigami. I'm very certain that the forces in motion will be vying for him."

Kami looked down at her hands folded on her knees. That guy. He was always causing trouble wasn't he? Even now…

"I he's going to be a tool for the Shinigami, will that be good or bad?"

Yoruichi thought for a long moment. "It's like I said, there's bad people on all sides. Let's just hope the good ones get to him first."

After a few moments, they decided to leave. Rin waited outside for Kami.

"Yoruichi-san," Kami said at length. "I think picking me to tell the Quincy anything was a bad idea. I mean, I'm not really in charge. The only one who can make such demands is my father. And right now, even if he does believe what I tell him, he'll think it was a trick."

"Most likely. I have no way of assuring you it's not after all," Yoruichi said honestly. "But your ancestor was pretty resourceful. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kami turned away, but turned back a second later. Yoruichi was gone.

"Umm…Ishida-san," Rin called. "I'll walk you back…if you don't mind."

Kami turned a glare at the Rin. "You just want me to protect _you _in case a hollow attacks."

Rin shook his head. "N-no. This gigai completely seals my reiatsu. I was just thinking you might wanna talk. If you're worried about your friend and all…I could tell you what's going on in Soul Society."

"Oh? Like a double agent?"

Rin nodded. "I-I guess."

Kami must be getting tired. She had been up all day. She replied a lazy, "Fine…just don't keep peeking at me from shops across the street. It's really creepy."

Keichi – Maggot's nest – Yoruichi? – Urahara? – Ulquiorra? – Break out?

The guards' rough hands pulled Keichi from his dreamless sleep. His muscles were too tired to struggle. Had they drugged him?

The large guards bound him with several bakudo. "W-where are you taking me?" his hoarse voice muttered through chapped lip. When was the last time he had eaten or drank anything?

The guards didn't reply. He hadn't expected them to.

It was dark outside. He must have slept the entire day in that cell. Perhaps it had been longer than a day. Keichi's sense of time was completely thrown off.

They shoved him in the back of a metal wagon that wobbled on spoke wheels. Keichi hit the iron floor with an "umph". He could feel bile rising in his throat. Hunger and exhaustion was finagling getting to him. Only his will power held it down.

_Now what am I going to do? _He asked, half expecting to hear an answer. Nothing. Perhaps the sekiseki stone had the effect of suppressing his ability to hear his zanpakuto. Keichi suddenly felt lonely. Though Akumegetsu was a bit wild and unruly, it was nice knowing that there was at least someone on your side.

After a long while, the wagon slowed to a stop. Men rushed in, different men from before, and pulled Keichi out with rough hands. These ninja-like shinigami, Keichi recalled from his studies, must be from the Onmitsukido. The manhandled him into a canoe. When Keichi naturally resisted the force, one kicked him in the solar plexus. Keichi doubled over.

His silent captors rowed across the moat to a deserted plot of forested land that rose out of the water like a spear. As they neared, Keichi could see more of these ninja standing guard outside a stone cave.

"This is the only entrance to the Maggot's Nest," the more muscular looking of the guards stated without as much as a glance to Keichi once they stepped on the land. "Here is where you'll spend the rest of your days. With any luck, you'll go mad and kill yourself before too long," he said with an evil grin.

Now was the time Keichi would have shot back with a smart retort, but his mouth was so dry…He wanted water more than a witty comeback.

The metal door opened slowly. A large dark cavern awaited him below. The muscular guard deposited his Zanpakuto before leading Keichi inside. Keichi glanced at the man who laughed.

"Oh? Don't get any ideas now. I alone am more than capable of handling you without a zanpakuto," he said before shoving Keichi inside.

Down the stairs and pass more similar doors as the first, they finally reached the massive cell. By now, Keichi's eyes adjusted to the thick darkness. Swarms of prisoners sat idly by. One pulled at his hair while he rocked back and forth muttering to himself, a woman wept in the corner, another man laughed and screamed while he beat his head against the stone wall. Others crawled over each other just like maggots crawled over carcasses. Some fought over crumbs, others lay down as if they awaited death. The place reeked of waste and death.

"Welcome to your new home," the guard grinned.

Closer inmates looked up at the "fresh meat". One prisoner, larger than the guard, approached. Half of his face was scarred to the point of being unrecognizable. His clothes were soiled and tattered and his long gray hair was decorated with bones. Keichi didn't want to imagine what kind of bones.

"Oy, Tsukaru, who's the new guy? Another punk piss off the old men?"

The guard replied. "Call me by my given name again Asarde and I will put you in solitary."

Asarde chuckled. "Right right. Anyway, want me to give him the special welcome?"

Tsukaru glared. "I don't want to know, nor do I care, what scum like you do here."

Asarde grinned maddeningly. He touched his scarred face reminiscently. "That's what you said last time you brought a prisoner here with your own hands. So this little guy must be something."

Tsukaru turned away. "Central 46 does have an interest him. Try not to kill him too soon."

Keichi looked up at Asarde with blank eyes. His body still shook with hunger, but he tried to stand firm.

"Feh…" Asarde spit. He tapped a pale woman whose hair had grown to her feet. She hurried off toward a boiling pot and pulled up a cracked bowl of gruel.

"You look like shit," Asarde said as she returned and handed him the bowl. "No point messing with someone that's on the verge of death. I'm what you can call the chief around here. I'm in charge of water and food rations as well as sleeping arrangements. As long as you follow my rules, we won't have any trouble."

He handed Keichi the bowl. "Eat it. It taste horrible and you don't want to know what's in it. But it will keep you alive."

Keichi hesitated. He reached for the bowl and nodded a thank you. Slowly he put his lips to the bowl. That was all it took. The smell of the "food" reeked. His head snapped back and he gagged, dropping the bowl on the ground and spilling its green and brown contents. Several people crawled toward the food and fought over solid pieces.

Keichi gagged.

Asarde grinned and walked away. "That was your ration for the day. Good luck here kid. You're gonna need it."

Keichi wandered through the Nest aimlessly. He would have been appalled at the horrors he saw if his brain could function properly. His eyes were distant like a man who was looking into the future and saw nothing. So this is where all his hard work had gotten him?

A baby cried. A woman hushed it. When Keichi looked up he saw that no one was around. In the corner, a young woman was trying to nurse a child. She looked at Keichi fiercely, daring him to approach and harm her child.

Slowly, Keichi came to his senses. The monstrosity of this place sank in. He clenched his fist and turned away. He would not die here.

"Hey! New guy!" a young man ran toward Keichi. "Whoa! What's with that scary look? I saw you come in. Wanted to greet you for myself. Show you that not everybody here is insane or evil, right? My name's Simon."

Keichi looked the tall, skinny, dark haired boy up and down. If this was a place where dangerous people were sent, then this person too could be dangerous.

Simon seemed to know what Keichi was thinking. "Oh don't mind me. I was born here. Just like that woman's baby. What's more, I got no spirit power so this place doesn't affect me like everyone else here."

He chuckled. "I don't have to eat that nasty looking stuff you spilled."

Keichi relaxed. "What was in it?"

Simon sobered. "Do you really wanna know? You can guess can't you? There's only 3 types of meat you'll find down here. Rats, bugs, and-" his eyes traveled over to the woman and her child. "Weaklings."

Keichi snapped and grabbed Nick by his collar. "Don't fuck with me! If that's the truth why hasn't anyone eaten you?"

Simon gained control over Keichi and slammed him into the ground. "I'm not as weak as I look. Those born here, the ones that don't need to eat to maintain their strength, they are the ones that survive the longest."

He eased off of Keichi. "Besides, I was sure to keep as much meat off me. I mean look at me? Not very tasty looking am I?"

Keichi coughed as Simon helped him stand and dusted him off.

"So tell me about yourself. Why are you here—um?"

"Keichi. And I don't know why. Guess I'm dangerous."

Simon crossed his arms. "Yeah…people never know why they're brought here. But you can't be too bad. After all, only the really scary people get put in solitary."

Keichi was only half listening. His head began to hurt and he felt like he was going to be sick again. His body was drenched in cold sweat.

"Hey man…you look really bad. Are you ok?" Simon's voice surrounded him. "You shouldn't pass out here. Someone might try to eat you alive if you do."

Keichi doubled over, throwing up what ever was left of his stomach at Simon's feet. A white liquid pooled out of his mouth and nose. It choked him. Keichi scratched at his throat trying to breathe. He heard screaming, but did not know if it was his own voice or someone else's.

Simon backed away. Terrified. "Uh…jeez ok."

He scrambled back toward the entrance to get the guards. Something was really wrong with their new captive and Simon hoped it wasn't contagious.

When he reached the door he could hear a woman's voice yelling at a guard. "Fool! Did you not get the order? That new criminal was to be put in solitude!"

"S-so sorry Captain Soi Fon," 3rd seat Tsukaru whimpered on the other side. "I'll do it now. No harm done really."

The door swung open so quickly, Simon barely had a chance to dodge.

"Outta the way rat. Where's that prisoner I just brought in?" Tsukaru ordered.

Simon's eyes were still wide with fear. "He's in the back getting sick. I came here as fast as I could. I think it's something really bad!" he tried to explain quickly.

Tsukaru shoved Simon away. "Shut up! Like I give a damn. You're all sick as far as I'm concerned."

Soi Fon followed behind him. Her face was set with severe lines. She glanced down at Simon. He had never seen her before. So this was the big boss, huh? She didn't look so tough.

A small group of scavengers had gathered around the heaving Keichi. They were arguing. One was badly injured, another lay unconscious or dead. When the guard and captain approached, the rest scattered. At the sight of Keichi, Tsukaru gasped. The white liquid that had been pooling out of Keichi's mouth had begun to solidify across his face like a hollow mask. Blood dripped from from Keichi's hand.

"What the hell? What the hell is this?" Tsukaru grabbed Simon. "What happened to him?"

Simon stuttered. "I-I dunno I swear. I was talking to him and he suddenly began to black out."

Keichi looked up with black eyes at Simon and Tsukaru. A predatory grin crept across his face. He leapt at them only to find his attack blocked by Soi Fon's matchless speed.

"Quick…get away from him or you'll become infected as well," she ordered. "Keep all the prisoners away."

She pushed Keichi back. "Just as I feared…" she frowned.

Keichi regained his balance and screamed. The cry echoed off the walls and shook the cavern. It was the unearthly sound of a hollow calling for back up. Soi Fon withdrew a pill and forced it into Keichi's gaping boned mouth.

Almost immediately, Keichi dropped to the ground. "There…that should hold you off for awhile. Now…to get you out of here before your friends wake up."

Soi Fon was no longer Soi Fon. Her image shattered like glass to reveal a scruffy blond man with a green and white hat wielding a cane. Urahara Kisuke knelt beside the unconscious boy and lifted him onto his back.

A hand grabbed Kisuke by the ankle. A woman, the same that had occupied the corner moments ago, had been infected. Two of the infected scavengers appeared as well and tried to restrain Kisuke.

"What? Hm…it's reacting sooner than I guessed. Must be because of those people…" he muttered as he kicked them away and dashed for the door. He couldn't leave these hollowfied victims inside. They would infect the other prisoners. But he couldn't use his zanapakuto in here either. Otherwise an innocent person might get hurt. If he could just lure them outside…

Tsukaru tried to intercept. "Who are you? What happened to Captain Soi Fon?"

"Outta the way!" Kisuke jumped over Tsukaru.

The victims were becoming more like hollow by the second. He glanced back to see they were still following, running on all fours like beasts.

The prisoners screamed and scattered away as far as possible. Asarde was in the group. He tripped and was trampled. One hollow smelled his freshly spilled blood and ran off course. It barreled toward Simon like a steam roller.

"No!" Kisuke shouted and tried to catch the hollow.

The other one jumped in his path. "Fine. You leave me no choice."

He sat Keichi down and pulled his cane free. "Awaken, Benihime."

Simon tried to scamper away on his hands and knees. The hollow jumped and pinned his prey to the ground. It licked its barred teeth and sniffed Asarde.

Asarde grabbed the most solid thing next to his hand. He slammed the hollow against the side of its mask with a femur. The femur shattered in his hands.

Simon, shaking, tackled the hollow off of Asarde. "Dad, go!"

But before he could turn and put on a brave face for his father, the third hollow appeared. It pierced a talon through Simon's breast. It raised his impaled body, still wide eyed and squirming, before ripping him in two and disgracing the useless corpse.

Asarde shouted and cursed at the things. He punched the first hollow in its mask, cracking the bone a little. The hollow reared back toward its partner.

Meanwhile, Kisuke had just dispatched of the second hollow and dashed to Asarde's side. "Get out of here now. I can handle these things alone."

"Those bastards just—"

"Now!" Kisuke shouted. A frightening look crossed his grey eyes that hid beneath the shadow of his hat. "Make sure no one else was infected."

Asarde hesitated then hurried toward the others.

Kisuke dispatched the last two hollows, careful not to use Benihime's explosive power. The first one, still reeling from its injury, went down quickly. But the second one that had killed Simon was faster. Wings sprouted from its back and it flew out of Kisuke's reach. A blue light appeared in front of its gaping mouth.

"Cero? Everyone get down!" Kisuke shouted. He jumped into the hair and released Benihime's Blood Mist Shield.

The Cero hit with a greater amount of force than the average hollow. The shield cracked, but it held. The force of the blast ricocheted off the ceiling and walls causing some stone to crumbled and plummet to the ground. The hollow was already following up with a second cero.

Kisuke dropped the shield and slashed the hollow in two. He dropped to the ground. The prisoners and guards were huddled together in a panic, both sane and crazed. Kisuke pressed his hat closer to his head and turned to retrieve Keichi. So much for just dropping in and saying hello to his past. It seemed his past wanted to greet him full on.

No one tried to stop him. They had enough sense to know he had just saved all their lives, whoever he was. Besides, he was going to take that "thing" away. Let someone else deal with it. It was no place for the Maggot's Nest.

In the depths of Hueco Mundo under the pale gray starless sky, a low rumble shakes the sands. At the same time, an earthquake in Brazil devastates a small town. West Rukongai's 70th district experiences a quake of equal magnitude.

Far below in a world no one stands, eyes hot as coals flicker and smile. Chaos was buried beneath the crust, but soon it would leash itself upon the world with vengeance. Time. That's all that stood in its way now. Time.

((Next chapter, I will try to clear up some more things. The hollowfication of Keichi may seem inconsistent with the process given by Kubo, but I promise to clarify via the "sandal hat guide". Also, there will probably be a bit of a time skip to speed some things up.

Sorry for the long wait to update ;^_^ I've been pretty busy lately and tired when not busy. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this. The next two story updates are going to be romance shorts. If you're not interested in that kind of thing, just sit tight for the next chapter of Bleach 200+. Now…to try something a little old and new to fill in things I don't think I'll be able to fit into the main story.

Oh and be sure to comment!))

Shinigami Golden!:

"Hey, Ikkaku," Yumichika pokes his head into the seventh squad captain's quarters. "Wake up!"

Ikkaku grumbles something and wipes the sleep from his eyes. "How many times do I gotta tell you Yumichika, I gotta nap before I get started on my work."

"Baldy!" Yachiru jumps in the room before Yumichika can explain. She lands right on Ikkaku's rear end.

"Argh! Dammit Kusajishi! I think you broke it!" Ikkaku holds his back in pain and squirms under Yachiru's weight.

"Aw…poor broken baldy. But I've come to play. You guys are the only ones that play with me anymore," she pouts.

Yumichika intervenes. He calmly crosses his arms over his lieutenant's badge. "Perhaps more people would play with you if you didn't play so rough?"

"Quiet Feathers. Fighting's no fun unless it's rough," she glares, still sitting on Ikkaku's back.

"Get off of me! I'll kill you!"

Yachiru leaps up and squeals with delight and runs around the room. "Yay! Come on old baldy come on!"

Yumichika's eyebrow twitches and he sighs. "Some things never change do they?" he asks himself.


	10. Worth the Balance Part 1

Chapter 10:

_It's awakening..._ a figure hidden within the shadows of a ruined hall whispers into the mind. But the whispers seem to echo down into the cavern it stands over.

_Yes…but it's slow to revive. There is interference. _Another shadowed being replies as it too peers down into the sanctuary.

Too slow. At this rate the time will come and pass. This was the only opportunity that had presented itself in thousands of years. They could not afford to let it pass them by.

_Capture it. Bring it to us. It will only be safe here._

The figures hesitated. _But the Awakening…it must come on it's own._

Below the hidden figures, the ground rumbles with displeasure. _We have waited long enough! Now is the time! Remove the interference then if you must. If you cannot, we shall do so ourselves._

The beings knew better than to argue. They bowed and disappeared in a cast of golden flames.

The earth shook again, this time pleased. It had waited 200 years. Now the time was close and all the key figures in motion. Perfect. Soon there would be a revival unlike anything this world had ever seen.

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu appeared in the doorway of her father and creator's headquarters. The 12th Division captain was hunched over the table screen of the enormous database mumbling to himself. She doubted he had moved from that spot for hours.

"I have brought the prisoner as you requested," she said and tossed a gagged and hog-tied Don Kanonji into the room at her master's feet.

Mayuri swiveled around in his chair and looked at Kanonji as if he were nothing more than an insect.

"Nemu you stupid girl. Did I tell you to tie him up? Don't treat my subjects so roughly. You may knock any good information out of them," he grumbled but he didn't seem interested in untying Don either.

He turned his full attention to the man fussing and wiggling on the floor.

"What is it man? I'm sure you know why you're here. Speak up!"

Kanonji struggled some more.

"Oh very well, have it your way. Nemu, un-gag him foolish girl."

Nemu tossed a throwing knife down at the gag, missing Kanonji's neck by a hair. She thought she heard him squeal. In truth she preferred the man silent, but orders were given to be obeyed.

Kanonji immediately began protesting.

"What is this? How dare you tie up a hero of the people? And who is this weird looking guy" he would have pointed at Mayuri's face for emphasis, but he settled for jutting his chin at the captain whilst lying on his belly.

"Hero?" Mayuri's golden teeth stretched across his face. He glanced at Nemu.

"Never mind your babbling. You sent defective hollow souls to my department. We don't take kindly to people that tamper with our goods. Now tell me everything you know before I rip it from your skull myself."

Kanonji recant the tale of his glorious victory over the giant hyena with the aid of his sidekick. It didn't take long for Mayuri to grow irritated.

"Shut up you moron! I already know what happened there!" Of course he did, he could see everything Nemu saw if he so chose. It was a simple matter of switching to the right channel thanks to her upgraded eyes.

"I want to know about the creature when you first captured it. Any differences between it and the others?"

Kanonji stopped and thought seriously for a moment. None that he could tell. All the bad spirits had turned into tiny crystal spheres when he defeated them. All of them seemed mindless as well. They were just like the hollow that appeared on earth.

"Wait a minute…I don't remember the hollow on earth turning into crystals at all. They just disappeared. Does it got something to do with Soul Society?"

Mayuri ignored the question. He already knew the answer. The real question was what or who was bringing altered hollow into Rukongai? Or…perhaps the hollow were altered after they came to Soul Society.

"He's useless Nemu. Take him to a holding cell for now. But first, give me that crystal. I'll be heading this research myself."

Something about this entire situation stank with familiarity. But he couldn't quite put his long black fingernail on just what.

After Nemu left, the painted captain immediately set to work.

He gingerly placed the soul crystal into an analysis tube without touching it. The last thing he needed was a hollow rampaging around destroying his lab.

The system was designed to pick up the different components of spirit particles. Their was a distinct compound for each type of spirit be they human, shinigami, or hollow. After a moment, the screen read in bright red letters: ERROR.

"What? Stupid machine!" Mayuri reloaded the program. Again the same result.

He ground his teeth and glared at the crystal. Whatever this creature was, it wasn't a hollow. Just as he suspected, and dare he say feared? It seems the past is doomed to repeat itself.

"Damn him…this is all that man's fault," Mayuri grumbled as he pulled up some old files.

He'd have to do this the laborious way and draw out the components of the soul piece by painstaking piece. It was going to take longer than he wanted. And if that creature in the crystal, as well has the hundreds like it, where the result of some mixed form of hollowfication…

Mayuri grumbled once again. If he ever got his hands on Urahara Kisuke, he'd enjoy taking his time while he dissected the fool.

Just then, a hell butterfly slipped through the barred windows. It fluttered near Mayuri and announced an emergency captain's meeting.

"Dammit! Not now!"

He flicked his hand at the butterfly, but it persisted. "Fine! But this better be important or that idiot commander is going to get a surprise poison candy in his sake."

He set his work aside and stormed out of the room.

"Escaped? How the hell did he escape?" Renji stared at Kyoraku with a mixture of amazement and confusion.

Kyoraku sat at the head of the room, his favorite pink kimono draped over his shoulders. Beneath his straw hat, an eye fell on Renji and watched the red-head.

"We have reason to believe someone with first class access to the Maggot's Nest infiltrated the place and whisked him away."

This time Soi Fon burst out, "Impossible! I don't care what that fool 3rd seat says, I was no where near the place at the time!"

Kyoraku's brown eye turned to the 2nd division captain. "No…I wasn't suggesting it was you Soi Fon. But I can guess it is someone you know quite well."

Soi Fon glared. "Who? Name them and I will deal with them myself!"

The captain commander shrugged and sighed before he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Who knows? That person isn't important anyway. Central 46 wants the boy. So they've ordered us to send a team out to find him."

"I'm sure you mean catch him," Hitsugaya stood with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He disliked Central 46 as much as anyone could, but the Gotei 13 must answer to them.

"Let me go by myself," Renji said. "He's still a member of my squad. He's my responsibility."

"Watch your words Captain Abarai," Byakuya warned. "Else you might soon regret them."

Ikkaku let out an exasperated sigh. "Man this is lame. Why do those old guys really want a 10th seat locked up bad anyway? Just because he had a little too much fun with Yachiru?"

The bald 7th division captain stared at Kyoraku out of the corner of his eyes. He, as well as everyone in the room, were wary of following any orders given by Central 46, especially if those orders directly involved a member of the Gotei.

Kyoraku shrugged and sighed again. "That's not for us to know. But breaking out of the Maggot's Nest is definitely a crime. So we have to track him down."

"There is one more piece of information. Some of the prisoners in the Maggots Nest have been admitted to the 4th Division's intensive care. They're being tested for signs of hollow infection," Kyoraku turned his head toward Unohana.

Some captains glanced nervously at each other. The more stoic ones furrowed their brows at Kyoraku in disbelief.

"What? Hollowfication? Hold on a moment why was I not informed immediately?" Mayuri protested.

She stood serenely with her hands crossed in front of her. "That is correct. All patients have been found clean however."

Renji hesitated to ask his next question. "Are you saying that it's likely Keichi has something to do with this?"

Kyoraku bowed his head, "Due to the risks, I will advise that you send someone with a good understanding of the danger involved to lead the search parties. We don't need anybody that will take unnecessary risks."

"Then I volunteer myself," Rukia spoke up.

"Me too," Renji stepped forward.

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head. "I'll ask Yumichika. He's been needing a break lately anyway."

Unohana volunteered Hanataro. "He should be of some use."

"I'll go too. Someone impersonated me and I want to find out who," Soi Fon continued to glare at Kyoraku.

"I think we have enough captains as it is. Your Onmitsukido are probably the best equipped anyway. They will be enough," he returned her glare with an calm even gaze.

The mission required a coordinated team, and Soi Fon's style was to fight alone. Besides, she was out for revenge. That was never a good motivator. It caused a person to get sloppy.

Soi Fon grunted and returned to her place. "As you say…Commander."

"Then, if there's no one else, I think everyone should alert their divisions and double guard shifts. We don't know where the prisoner escaped to, or what his intentions may be, but he might still be in the Seireitei. Dismissed."

The captains filed out of the room.

Mayuri followed Unohana. He wanted to see these patients for himself. Perhaps there were similarities between the hollows that appeared in the Maggots Nest and the ones he had been studying. In fact, he was certain of it. For once, Unohana was inclined to agree with him.

"But on one condition. You do not lay a finger on the patients. Only three prisoners had been infected and they were vanquished before Kurosaki escaped," she said.

Mayuri replied, "Kuh, very well. But it will be less effective this way. Don't blame me if there's an outbreak and my research was too slow to stop it."

Ikkaku left wondering if he should tell the absent Yachiru what had transpired. He knew she would be curious. But if it was about Keichi, she'd chase after him in a second. That would make things…complicated. Besides, with her sense of direction, she'd get lost anyway.

Rangiku followed Toushiro out. She had to discuss something privately with him. "I'm worried," she admitted.

"About what? Kurosaki?" the white haired captain walked with his eyes closed.

"Not just him. Though partially. You know very well the kind of people that run Central 46. What if they're hiding something more?"

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at his former lieutenant. "The only way we'll figure that out is to do as they say. Besides, first we have this kid appear with the name Kurosaki? Then there's suddenly a break out of hollowfication where he so happens to be? It is all too much to be a coincidence."

"Not to mention the disappearances in Rukongai…" Rangiku agreed.

"Disappearances?" now Toushiro turned his full attention on her. "Are you saying it hasn't been bandits Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oops…perhaps I wasn't suppose to say that?"

"Rangiku…spit it out," the 10th division captain glared.

"Only if you promise not to get mad at me. I had promised Orihime and Sora after all," she said.

Toushiro calmed himself. "Fine. I promise I won't get mad."

Rangiku put a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Well, Chad has been on the outskirts of Rukongai investigating the disappearances and he found signs of hollowfication there as well. But then the people disappeared. It's similar but different. It likely ties into the increase of hollow invasions."

"Why didn't you say this at the meeting!"

Rangiku frowned. "You promised you wouldn't get angry."

Toushiro grunted. "I'm not angry. But this is really important. We should send out a team to that location as well."

The blond shook her head. "No. Orihime and Chad said they'll take care of things on that end. Besides, we'll be stretched thin already searching for Keichi-kun."

Toushiro begrudgingly agreed and said his goodbyes with a curt nod.

"My my, he's more testy than ever," Rangiku sighed. It couldn't be helped. She had given Orihime and then Sora her word that she wouldn't bring the Gotei into this matter yet.

Shortly after Soi Fon had left, Marechiyo Omaeda was at her side eating fried chips.

"What are you doing here you worthless slug? Were you eavesdropping on a Captain meeting? How'd a pathetic blob like you ever survived this long as a Shinigami is beyond me."

_Uh oh…she's in a worst mood than ever._ He couldn't blame her. Right now the credibility of the second division was compromised. No one had ever escaped the Maggot's Nest. Ever. And now, not only did that happen, but someone was running around with the ability to impersonate his captain, perhaps any captain, and hollows had appeared in their headquarters.

_Still…she doesn't have to take it out on me. _

"C-captain, there's something you should see back at headquarters. We might have a lead on the imposter," he whispered in her ear.

"Ew. Don't get so close you disgusting maggot. And quit standing around like an idiot. Take me to this thing immediately!"

Omaeda straightened and saluted, "Yes Captain! Right away!"

She was already far ahead of him.

_Well I guess she's feeling better already,_ he mused and raced to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, as Rukia and Renji were leaving, Hisagi called out, "Oi, Renji!"

Hisagi hurried to the captain's side and leaned in closely. Kira followed at a slower pace.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this," Hisagi said sincerely. Both he and Kira could understand what it was like for a member of one's squad to be considered a traitor. But at least Keichi wasn't one in actuality.

"If it you like, I could send Yuichi to head a team in search for Keichi," he offered.

Yuichi Horiuchi was the 9th Division's lieutenant and a good kid. Although he hadn't been involved in the past, he was not one to jump into a situation carelessly.

Kira chimed in, "Yes and I can have my own lieutenant search. Shiko's abilities are very useful in situations like this."

Kira was trying to be as reassuring, but his personality wasn't one that offered much warmth and encouragement. Neither Renji or Rukia was familiar with Shiko Kenjyo. In fact, most people had never seen the 3rd Division's lieutenant due to her dormant nature. Perhaps Hisagi was the only other person familiar with her because of her regular poetry submissions to the Seireitei Communications.

Renji and turned to bow to the two men. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

When they were quite alone, Rukia finally spoke. Something had been bothering her for quite some time. So long in fact, that she had nearly forgotten about it until during the meeting.

"Renji. Do you think _he's _involved with this somehow?"

Renji looked confused. "He? Who?"

If she heard him, she didn't respond. "After all…it's been so long. But this seems kind of like his style doesn't it?"

She glanced up to a confused looking Renji. "Ah…never mind. Forget I said anything."

Rukia tried to smile nonchalantly.

Renji sighed heavily and put two firm hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Rukia. If you have an idea spit it out already. We can't let anything bad happen to Keichi. He may be a shinigami now, but…he's still just a punk kid."

Rukia gazed at her feet for a moment. Renji was feeling guilty. She could sense it rolling off him in waves. "I understand. But let's go somewhere a little more private," she glanced around. You never know who was listening. And what she had to say, if she was right, could condemn Keichi for ever.

Keichi's groaned. Had he been asleep? He didn't remember it. All he remembered was feeling very queasy. Then his head started splitting like someone was screaming inside of him.

Even now he could hear a faint buzzing in his ear.

The sun pressed against his eyelids earnestly.

_Sun? Wait…where am I?_

He opened his eyes slowly. A blue sky with white fluffy clouds floating so lazily? Not a dark cave that smelled of death and other things? Keichi sat forward gingerly to get a better look at his surroundings. It looked like he was by a rocky mountain face and stretched before him was an endless brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees…

His innards felt like they were three times the normal size and Keichi groaned and lay on his back once more.

"Ah you're conscious again? Man you do recover quickly," Kisuke Urahara approached with a fan covering half his face, and his hat the rest.

Keichi wanted to rise again but couldn't.

His voice was dry and his lips cracked, but he managed to ask, "W-who are you?"

"Now now, there will be enough time for introductions later. You're lucky to be alive right now you know that? Though, I suppose it isn't luck you should thank but this guy," Kisuke tossed Keichi's zanpakuto down by his body.

"You're connected to it in a very strange way Kurosaki-kun. Without it, you'll slowly lose yourself. But now that you and he are back together again, your recovery was much faster than I expected."

Keichi's head was spinning. He wasn't sure he caught everything the strange man in sandals and a hat was saying. From this angle, he looked and sounded like a sleazy salesman. Did they have those in Soul Society? Was he even in Soul Society?

"Oh I almost forgot. You must be starving huh? Here, drink this. It will pick you up in no time," Urahara leaned over Keichi and stuffed a bottle filled with eerie black liquid in his mouth before Keichi could protest.

It tasted sour. Keichi coughed and gagged. He pushed Urahara away and tried to spit out what he could.

"See? You're sitting up right already," Urahara grinned and sloshed the liquid around in the bottle. "Imagine how you'll feel after finishing it all."

Keichi grimaced and eyed the bottle and the man suspiciously. But the stranger was right. Keichi was starting to feel stronger. What was that stuff?

He accepted the bottle and tried to finish the rest in one gulp. After choking some more, he was finally done and standing.

"Alright," he said. His tongue was numb and so his words came out funny.

"Where am I and who are you?"

Urahara took of his hat and bowed. "Urahara Kisuke. You're in my secret training room. Pretty impressive huh? I painted that sky myself and getting these rocks here wasn't easy. Some of them are from mountains in the far reaches of Rukongai."

"It took me quite awhile to build this one. I think it's my best yet. It's dug all under the Seireitei exits to Rukongai districts."

Keichi stared blankly at the man for a moment who was still crouching, his chin resting on a cane Keichi just noticed.

"You're telling me you dug all this underground by yourself?"

"Ah that's a good reaction. Are you impressed? I'm pretty amazing huh? You're already fascinated by my skills," Urahara chuckled.

Keichi continued to stare blankly. "You must not have a life. That explains the hermit get-up."

"Her-hermit? I happen to be an aesthetic and women find my hobbies very interesting," Kisuke tried to argue back.

Keichi poked in his ear looking unimpressed. "Look thanks for the drink but I need to get out of here. I don't know what's happened but I'm sure they're looking for me."

Kisuke's demeanor sobered drastically. "You don't want to be found as you are now. If you do, there's no question about it. Central 46 will put you somewhere even I won't be able to rescue you. And then, there's no telling what they'll use you for…"

Keichi eyed Urahara cautiously.

"Perhaps. But this is my problem. I have to take responsibility for it."

Faster than his eyes could follow, Kisuke was behind him. He placed a hand on Keichi's head and leaned.

Keichi spun around and swung a fist at the man. Urahara jumped back easily, holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fly of.

"My my. You Kurosaki's are all so stubborn…"

"How the hell do you know who I am anyway?" Keichi glared. He suddenly remembered the man had addressed him familiarly earlier.

"Good question. The answer is a long story. If you promise to stick around and train here, I'll tell it to you," Kiskue offered.

"Train?" Keichi relaxed.

"Why else would I take you to a training room idiot?" Urahara shrugged and stuck out his tongue.

Keichi suddenly felt that this man's company was unbearably irritating. Training or no, who was this guy to act so familiar with him?

"Why would I want to receive training from some hermit? Are you like a mountain monk or something?"

Urahara sighed. "Such little faith. Maybe it would have been better to have left you in the Maggot's Nest? Getting out wasn't easy and I even messed up my favorite hat in the process. You were more trouble than I had anticipated."

"What are you talking about?"

Kisuke pointed to a rip in his hat.

"Not the hat idiot!" Keichi growled. "I meant everything else."

"No you wouldn't remember would you? After all…you weren't all there at the time of the rescue. In fact, right now…you're barely here at all. If I hadn't given you that pill and then that drink, your mind would have been overtaken by what's inside you."

Keichi had a feeling the man was being vague on purpose. Dramatic suspense, or something they called it. "Alright I get it. You're not going to tell me unless I agree to train here right?"

Urahara smiled, "You catch on quicker than the others."

"Fine. I'll train here. But in return I want information."

Keichi was surprised at himself for so easily accepting help from this stranger, but here was someone who finally seemed capable of answering some of his deeper questions. Besides, getting out of here on his own didn't look like the faster route. If these training grounds were as big as Kisuke said, he could be trapped for days without directions.

"Good. Let's get started," Urahara announced.

"What? So soon?"

"Yes. I thought you were in a hurry as well?"

Keichi nodded slightly. "Well…yeah but…"

"Don't worry. No one will be able to sense your reiatsu," Urahara assured.

"No...It's not that. Why are you helping me? Why do you want to train me?" Keichi's eyes were set firmly on Kisuke.

Urahara returned the firm gaze with a somewhat apologetic look, "You have the eyes of someone determined to get stronger. And I know that if you don't, things are going to get bad for all of us. So trust me, for now anyway."

"Where's Kurotsuchi-sama?" Rin rushed into the bureau with the package Yoruichi had told him to deliver.

It had taken him awhile to return to Soul Society, mainly because of the gigai he used. Without he ability to use his reiatsu on earth, he had difficulty contacting someone for an emergency pick up. Instead, there was usually someone to come to him at a designated time and place for retrieval. So he had to wait an entire day before he could deliver the package.

"The captain is out for the moment. He'll be back shortly. Why? What are you holding?" Akon chewed on a small sliver of wood. He was half hidden by documents and equipment on his desk.

Rin hesitated. "I um…someone said that Kurotsuchi-sama would find this information useful for his present research."

Akon eyed the package suspiciously. "And who is that someone?"

Rin paused even longer. "Well…I kinda told her I'd keep that a secret."

Akon rounded the desk and snatched it out of Rin's hands easily. "Her?"

He examined the small package, tested it's weight, smelled it. "It can't be…" he muttered.

Akon glanced at Rin. "You should toss it. Mayuri doesn't like outside help for his work."

"B-but—"

"Especially if that help is from someone affiliated with _that guy_," he warned.

"Y-you know? But how?"

Akon pointed to a paw print and some black cat fur on the packaging. "She must have not cared if she was found out anyway. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so careless."

Rin still looked sad. How come he hadn't caught that?

Akon returned the package to him. "Like I said. Toss it. If you give that to him he'll probably throw you in one of the cages for a week just for suggesting he open it."

Rin frowned. "No. A promise is a promise. I'm going to deliver it and accept my punishment like a man."

Akon studied Rin out of the corner of his eye for a moment, then he returned to his work. "Fine do what you want. Don't cry to me when the Nagi Naga try to eat you."

Soifon arrived at her headquarters. There, outside her office, a top member of the Onmitsukido was crouched to one knee waiting. He had a bag tied to his waist. When she arrived, he didn't stand but addressed her formally.

Omaeda appeared behind her shortly after, sweating and out of breath.

"What is this 'thing' I was brought to see in such a hurry?" Soifon snapped.

The ninja withdrew from his bag a sliver of white and green material. It was dirtied and tattered, but Soifon recognized the owner immediately.

"Impossible!"

Her normally cold grey eyes heated with scorching fury. She snatched the item from his hand and looked at it closely.

It was definitely a piece of that man's hat. "Urahara Kisuke," she growled the name as she seethed. "Damn you! Damn you!"

She didn't know whether to feel triumphant that her old enemy was still alive so that she could end his life personally, or violated that he had impersonated her. How did he do it anyway? The thought of him using her body for his disgusting habits…

Soifon clenched the material in her hand and threw it in Omaeda's face. "I want everyone looking for the owner of this hat. And when he's found, do what you want with the escapee, but no one is allowed to attack Urahara Kisuke. Leave him for me."

Both Omaeda and the ninja knew better than to dally. They saluted with a "yes captain" and disappeared their own separate ways, leaving Soifon alone to boil in her rage.

It had been a few days since Kami had met with the strange Yoruichi Shihoin and the shinigami known only as Rin. She had found it difficult to concentrate on anything else in the past few days, including her research into the Kurosaki family.

Everywhere she turned, there was a dead end. It seemed that she really would need to access her family archives.

Takashi watched his sister carefully. She was abnormally absent minded.

Today he sat her down when they had a moment alone.

"Kami," he said at length. "Can you be honest with me?"

Kami almost lost her composure. Had he discovered her? Would he tell father? But he didn't say what he meant and until he did, Kami must feign ignorance, though it hurt her to do so.

"Yes? What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Takashi sighed and looked at the cup of coffee growing cold in his hands. "Are you having…guy troubles or something?"

Kami's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. She was sure they would have if she hadn't pushed her glasses up her nose.

"W-what? A guy? Where did you get that idea?"

Takashi set his cup down on the low white table between them. "Look I know you're a young woman now. But I just want you to know that you'll always have me to take care of any problems for you. So if some guy is trying to…um…mess with you, just tell me ok?"

Kami tried not to laugh nervously. She found her face growing hot from embarrassment. Hopefully he mistook it for shame. She was a bit ashamed of herself for letting him think such things.

"Yes…thank you Takashi," she said with a glance and half-hearted smile.

Takashi sighed with relief and kissed his little sister on the top of her head. "Good girl."

As he began to leave, Kami turned to ask him, "What are you doing today? Does father have you working in the main office again?"

Takashi's smile was genial. "No not to day Kam-kam. I'm taking a personal day. Don't worry though. I'm just going to look into something. I'll be back in time for dinner."

He left.

An idea suddenly came to her mind. It was so very much unlike her that she wondered if someone else had placed it in her mind. Perhaps she had spent too much time thinking about that meeting. She waited a few minutes before following Takashi.

Kami didn't know how much value she should place on the words of a shinigami, but there was one thing Kami couldn't shake from her mind. Yoruichi had said "the fact that you remember him at all." Kami had noticed it months ago.

No one seemed to notice Keichi's disappearance. As the days rolled by, it was as if he never existed. When she had tried to return to Keichi's house, it looked like no one lived there. And the nosey neighbor didn't seem to know a thing about the people who lived there. But Takashi had remembered as well. He had never met Keichi, perhaps it wasn't so unusual that he and her father had remembered what Kami had said in her report. They weren't normal humans after all. They were Quincy. Kami had dismissed the feeling based on that understanding.

But if that was the case, then why would Yoruichi think it was unusual for Kami, a Quincy, to remember Kurosaki? The nagging feeling was back, tugging at the base of her brain. They were hiding something. She felt more certain of it with each passing day.

Rukia had watched Renji's reaction carefully across the room.

"Like I said. I could be wrong. It's just that—"

Renji stood. "I think you may be right. Damn…if Urahara-san is involved," he rubbed his hands through his hair. _It can't be a good thing._

The man was a living, breathing bad omen. Renji never quite forgave him for his part in Rukia's near execution, among other things. And when Ichigo disappeared, so had all traces of Urahara.

"There's only one way to find out," Renji said finally. "Follow me. I think I know where he and Keichi may be hiding."

Rukia's eyes widened, but she followed him without question.

That was a several days ago. Renji led her to the foot of Sougyoku Hill. So many memories dwelled at its peak, but they had rounded the side to a cavern deep within. This was where Renji had trained his Bankai, Ichigo as well. It was created by Kisuke. It would make sense if he hid out here.

As the two walked deeper in the tunnel, Renji searched for the secret passage that led to the underground training room. They needed to hurry. Word was the second division was already on the hunt. They had found a lead and the Onmitsukido could tirelessly track a scent like bloodhounds.

It wasn't easy retracing his steps, but eventually, Renji thought he came upon a familiar upward passage. If he was right, it would actually lead down to a hidden door. How he had located the secret passage before was not by accident. Renji had followed traces of Ichigo's leaking reiatsu. But without that to guide him, it was difficult to go by memory alone.

Finally, Renji found it. On the ground beneath a false rock was a sealed round metal door. He grabbed its cold iron hand and pushed in until he heard a click, then he pulled. It slid back to reveal an old half rusted ladder. It looked like it hadn't been used in centuries.

Renji peered down, but he could see nothing.

"If Urahara is involved, this is where we'll find him."

Rukia looked down as well. "A secret training ground?"

Renji nodded. "Just like the one under his shop on earth. I was here once before."

He didn't need to elaborate.

Renji began to descend, but Rukia jumped in front of him.

"I'll make sure it's safe," she called up to him.

Around her it was dark. But below, she could see a light. When she and Renji emerged, all they saw was more cave. Just like what they had left. Someone left a sign posted at the bottom of the ladder.

"Closed for renovations."

-U. K.

Renji felt a vein pop on his head. "What the hell? Closed? Are you kidding me? He knew we were coming didn't he?"

Rukia felt a little disheartened. "Well, I suppose this confirms our suspicions."

Renji calmed. "Yeah. So now what do we do? Looks like we reached a dead end."

"Not quite. The goal is still the same after all. We need to find Keichi before the others."

Keichi felt his back smack into the stone cliff before he realized his defenses had been broken.

Kisuke laughed. "It's a good thing you're already a Shinigami, otherwise you'd be dead by now. Aren't you tired yet?"

Keichi grit his teeth against the sudden pain running down his spine. "Yeah? Keep talking old man. I've enough energy to take your little beatings and give 'em back twice as hard."

"Oh ho? Very well then," Kisuke launched another attack.

Keichi forced as much power behind his guard as he could. He had seen Urahara do the same when Keichi was attacking and decided to give it a try. Urahara didn't really teach Keichi anything. Instead, he had Keichi spar in sealed form. There was no point in wielding a zanpakuto unless you could handle it's sealed form as easily as it's released form.

"You have to walk before you can run," Kisuke had told him. Since then, they had been fighting without a single break.

Keichi didn't know how long they had been fighting. Hours? Days? Despite his tough talk, he was feeling exhausted. His sword wavered in his hands.

"Don't lose focus," Kisuke warned as he broke through Keichi's defenses once again.

Keichi flew into another rock face. This time, he recovered. He pressed his feet against the stone and switched to the offensive while Urahara's guard was still down. Kisuke only had a second to dodge. Keichi's blade pierced part of Urahara's green robe and left a long tear.

"Very good recovery. You're catching on fast," Urahara complemented as he adjusted his hat. "And you're not nearly as stubborn as your predecessor."

Keichi stood, his guard still up. "When are you going to tell me just what the hell is going on? Or are you waiting for me to beat it out of you?"

Urahara frowned. "Not as stubborn but just as cocky."

Keichi poised to attack.

"Fine. It's been a few days. I guess we can take a break," Urahara rested his back against a dead tree and fanned himself.

After a long moment of silence, Keichi couldn't wait any longer. "Well?"

Kisuke simply smiled. "Do you miss your parents Kurosaki-kun?" he asked conversationally.

Keichi blanked. "No not really. There isn't much of them to miss. I mean…I've already come to terms with that so…what are you getting at?"

Kisuke frowned. "Hmmm…I figured as much. After all, it's not like they were your real parents."

Keichi narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm adopted?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. Nothing so simple. In a way, you and them are related, just not by blood."

"I don't understand."

Urahara didn't like to explain things simply, especially when there was no easy way to explain.

"Your parents, and you, are made up of essentially the same things. The only difference is the content of the soul."

He drew three circles in the sand with the tip of his cane. Two of them were empty while the third had a couple of rings inside.

"These are your 'parents'," he pointed to the two empty circles. "And this is you." He pointed to the circle filled with rings.

"Your parents were…created to be just that, your parents. You on the other hand, were created for entirely different purposes."

Urahara watched the boy closely under the shadow of his hat. "You were never a normal kid. Nothing just suddenly happened to you Keichi. It was all…pre-planned."

Keichi sat silently for a few moments. "Just who the hell are you?" his words almost came out like a hiss. "What the fuck do you know about me?"

Urahara sighed. Nope, no easy way to say it. "You're just a vessel Keichi, for a greater power."

He pointed at Keichi's zanpakuto. "That is where your true power lies. Like I said before, without it…you'll become undone."

"Shut the fuck up!" Keichi's blade was out and pressed against Urahara's neck in a flash.

Kisuke didn't blink. He stared up into the boy's light brown eyes.

"You're not familiar with one of my greatest inventions are you? The gigai?" he commented.

"I used one to rescue you actually. A doppelganger type I created for sneaking around easily. And you were raised by another type I invented, filled with empty lost souls ordered with one task: Let you mature on your own without interference."

"Your parents were never real people. And your birth…well, it was more of a creation than a birth."

Keichi pressed the blade so tightly against the older man's neck, blood began to collect at its edge. "Answer me dammit! Who the fuck are you?"

Urahara sighed. "I'm the reason all this is happening. It was my fault…200 years ago. I made a mistake when trying to protect Karakura Town. Then, to fix that mistake, I made another one…No…perhaps this is all because of what I did over 300 years ago…" he was half talking to himself.

It was his own invention, his thirst for the new, his desire to break the boundaries of discovery. His lust for science…

He had blamed himself for many years. Were it not for him, Aizen would have never obtained the power he did. Then, there would have been no need to transport Karakura Town into Soul Society with the Tenkai Kecchu. That was what ripped the veil. Since, then, it has been him making one mistake after another to cover the previous ones. But perhaps now he was close to the end.

"Keichi," he said finally focusing on the boy once more. "I'm sorry. That power within you is not your own. It is a dormant spirit sealed as a zanpakuto. It was the only way I could think of to keep him safe. It was the only way I could guarantee that he would be able to stop the Rise."

"Ichigo…" Keichi said suddenly. His blade relaxed against Urahara's neck. He had known it all along hadn't he?

Kisuke nodded. "I suppose you've already heard much of the story then. But what few know is that, because of what happened 200 years ago, the world was placed in far greater danger. So I, and a few others, decided to preserve the power of the one person we knew could stop it."

He looked at Keichi's zanpakuto again. "There is one thing I didn't consider…that Ichigo's power would awaken before his consciousness. He's always been such a lazy guy. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised."

"So you're saying…Akumegetsu…is the sealed power of your 200 year old hero?" Keichi's voice was quiet.

Kisuke's eyes snapped to Keichi. He was staring at the painted ceiling.

"And that I'm just a vessel to awaken that power?" he continued.

Urahara nodded slightly.

Keichi's hand griped the hilt.

"Fuck that!" he hit the hilt on Urahara's crown.

"Sorry old man. But I've already decided, this is my power and I'm going to use it to get stronger. Nothing you can say will change that."

Urahara was taken by surprise. "W-wait you can't— !"

Keichi crossed his arms and glared down at Urahara. "Can't what? Decide my own path? Well you're wrong. So I need some training, that's why I'm still here. But I'm not going to just lay down and die because some freak in a hat comes up and says I'm some artificial crap."

Urahara stared in disbelief.

Keichi turned away. "Besides," he said over his shoulder. "The life I've lived was my own. You said it yourself. I was to grow without interference. And so what if Ichigo is a part of me? Isn't that the nature of a zanpakuto's power."

Urahara burst out in laughter. "You're just like him…No matter what you say. You two are just alike."

He stood and dusted off his abused hat. "Fine. If you want to get stronger, I won't stop you. But until you get strong enough to subdue the greatest power Soul Society has ever seen, you better stay on your toes. Ichigo…or Akumegetsu, is not going to be easy for you."

Keichi nodded. "You think I don't realize that? As much as that bastard trash talks me in _my_ inner world…He and I have a score to settle."

Urahara rubbed some salve on his bleeding neck. "Then if you're determined, there are two more things you should know."

Keichi turned completely and listened.

"First, you need to understand the risk of you using shikai while Ichigo remains asleep and Akumegetsu remains unrestrained. From studying its nature, it seems that Ichigo's hollow subconscious has taken control as Akumegetsu. Therefore, you lose control of your actions. Also, because of him, you are susceptible to hollowfication when in danger. It's inside of you, rather than your sword, and so it will manifest inside you with or without you zanapakuto. It seems that's what occurred in the Maggot's Nest. You were too weak to stave off the hollow spirit, and so it manifested in order to save itself."

Keichi nodded. "Like a parasite."

Urahara agreed. "If you want to put it that simply."

"So how do I avoid this whole hollow thing?"

Urahara looked ominous. "You don't avoid it. You encounter it and defeat it. There is no 'cure' for having such a power. Only by defeating it, I think, will Ichigo be able to awaken. Then, you can begin to uncover the depths of your power."

Keichi wondered. "How do I encounter and defeat it?"

Kisuke shrugged. "Beats me, I never underwent hollowfication."

Keichi stared, "… . Fine what's the second thing I need to know then?"

"There are others seeking to use your power, and not just the ones I had sealed Ichigo for the purpose of defeating. It seems your little explosion of reiatsu back on earth and again against Kusajishi-chan has alerted some groups intent on your extinction."

"I can't say what each individual intends to use your power for, but I'm certain it won't be good for anyone."

Keichi pondered this for a moment. He wondered if this was the reason behind Central 46's decision to imprison him. It's clear they weren't fully aware of his capabilities.

"I can say one thing of the enemies you'll encounter, Keichi-kun. They have the power to split and reform souls. If you don't get stronger during this training session, you're going to die and all will be lost."

Keichi's eyes flew to Urahara's. "Don't make it sound so dramatic. It's like you think I won't get stronger."

Kisuke nodded. "Then let's continue."

Without warning, Kisuke unleashed Benihime.

Shinigami Golden: Part 2

Rin delivered the package to Mayuri just as he promised. And, just as Akon had assured, Mayuri threw him in the Nagi Naga pen.

Rin quivered in the corner. He could hear something rustling in the broadleaf trees. But it was much too dense to see. Suddenly, a shadow blot out the artificial light.

The snake, woman, bird creature slithered up to him. Her fangs dripped with poison. She hissed.

Rin let out a whimper of fear. He wouldn't cry for help. He wouldn't cry for help. Rin tried to steel himself, but all he could manage was a few helpless tears.

The Nagi Naga coiled her tail around him, pulling him closer into a choking embrace. Where her poison dripped, the ground withered.

"P-please…I-I didn't mean to d-disturb you," Rin stuttered as he cried.

The Nagi Naga flapped her immense brown and gold wings and raised herself to the treetops with Rin still surrounded by her coil.

She lay him gently in her nest surrounded by large green speckled eggs.

Rin looked around in fear. Oh no. Was he going to be saved for baby food?

The Nagi Naga cooed and stroked him with hand as a bird would its young with its beak.

"Wha-? Y-you want to be friends?" Rin looked at the large round eyes of the Nagi Naga.

The creature cooed once more.

Rin giggled. "Hey! That tickles!"

Akon sipped his coffee while he examined the monitors.

One of his aids turned to him and asked, "Um, sir? Should we warn win that it's mating season for the Nagi Naga?"

Akon grunted. "Nah. He'll figure that out soon enough."


	11. Worth the Balance Part 2

(Author's note:

I realize that from this point, my story and Kubo's are going to diverge. Hopefully not too much. But for the time being, let's assume that this story is taking place 200 years after chapter 400. What Kubo is going to do with this next season, I can only guess. Please continue to enjoy this fan-made story. In the interest of finishing it within another year, I don't believe I can wait for Kubo-revelations much longer. Sumimasen in advance for any inaccuracies to Kubo's work from this point on.

Finally, to all loyal readers, forgive me for the late update. Between work, video games, a novel, and uncertainty on just how to proceed with Bleach 200+, I procrastinated horribly u_u *bows head in shame*. On the brighter side, I have basically the next two chapters planned out so I won't have an excuse to procrastinate so long. Only my new job can detain me…_)

Chapter 11:

Takashi hailed a taxi. He hadn't ridden one in awhile and didn't wish to use his own car. Anyone tracking is plate number would easily find the dark blue sports car parked on a seemingly average bridge. But it was what was beneath the bridge, or more accurately, what was beneath the earth the bridge covered that caused the young Quincy to take such precautions.

After a quick glance around to see if anyone was near, Takashi inserted a coin into a crack on the left wall. It wasn't just any coin of course, but a sigil that only the highest level Quincy from around the world possessed. So rare, in fact, that there were only seven, one of each kind. On Takashi's coin was his emblem, a spear with the name Azazel engraved on the back Sanskrit.

The wall slid back silently, just wide enough to let him through, and quickly shut. Only several floor lights illuminated the small room he now stood in. Takashi faced the opposite wall. With a voice activated command, a retina scanner flipped out for a third identification. Takashi had personally installed these, as well as designed the base below to where this elevator would carry him. Before Takashi, the Ark would meet in unsecured locations all over the world. It was likely because of his expertise with technology that Takashi had quickly risen in the Quincy ranks. Being an Ishida had nothing to do with it, of that he was certain.

After several minutes of the slow descent 30 stories below, the door final slid open. Takashi blinked several times before he stepped out into a well lit room. He smiled a little at the underground paradise. The floor was paved lapis luzil and black marble cylinders held white trunk sakura trees that were in blossom year round. Their fragrant smell filled the room. Overhead were white high arches designed to replicate the style of those found in Norte Dame. A stain glass window surrounded the upper level of the room depicting the history of the Quincy. At the front of the room hung a standard silver Quincy cross with the words in Latin: Rise and Conquer. Below it, a white obelisk stood with an oath engraved in the stone. Every leading Quincy over the past 100 years had his or her name chiseled into it after they died.

Takashi rounded the angelic waterfall that stood in the center of the room to sit at a spotless, white, and perfectly round table. He was the last to arrive. Already the Holy Guardians of the Ark had assembled. Each was a representative of the most prosperous Quincy sects around the world. Each was a leader in his or her own right. And each possessed a secret indentifying coin. Takashi's own was waiting at his seat.

Around the table starting at Takashi's left sat Samiel from Africa. He was a solidly built man of about 30 years old with a clean-shaven head and sunglasses. Takashi didn't not recall ever seeing the man's eyes and wondered what secrets they had seen. A scar ran down the length of his right arm, likely from a Hollow. Next sat Ariel from China. Her real name wasn't Ariel, but that didn't matter here. Her round innocent face belied her 25 years as well as her deadly accuracy with any weapon. Takashi had seen her fight once. The fight lasted mere seconds before her enemies fell. She smiled at him gently and nodded. Then there was Ishmael from India. In his mid-30s, he was never seen without a suit and tie and his neatly cut beard. Golden brown eyes glanced intelligently at Takashi before returning up to the ceiling as if memorizing every edge of the stain glass. Next to him, Daniel from the European Union twiddled his thumbs. He always had a cocky half smile. Likely because he was, out of every European country, announced as the best. He was of German heritage from a famous family known to be one of the founders of the Quincy symbols. Now he sat with his hair pushed back with a band. He was the first to speak with a chuckle in his voice, "You're late to your own party Azazel." Next to him sat Raphael, a young Brazilian who represented South America. He was a walking paradox, being shy did not seem to be enough to stop him from being an international model. Only 18, Takashi was impressed by the young man's time management skills. He was likely squeezing this meeting in between a photo shoot and a date. As long as it didn't interfere with his skill, no one commented. After all, Raphael once said, being able to travel freely to different countries allowed him to kill as many Hollow as possible. No one could argue with that. Finally, on Takashi's right, a sleepy looking man of 25 years cast a lazy glance as Takashi sat. Michael, the only one who's code name was the same as his real name, rubbed his ice-blue eyes with a yawn and pushed up his trim glasses. His clothes were the most casual of the group. One could assume the jeans and t-shirt combo was his idea of business-casual. He leaned back with a yawn and scratched his thick brown hair, "Better late than never right?"

Takashi bowed his head politely before he began. "Forgive me. I had some other matters that held me. I know many of you were likely expecting my father to meet you, but he has hence forth passed most duties onto me."

Samiel said in his deep accented voice, "We knew you and he would make the final transition soon. What I am more concerned is why would he call an emergency meeting, but send you alone in his stead."

Takashi pulled out a slim black leather binder. "That I can't say for sure. But he has informed me of everything he wished to say and," Takashi pushed a recording device in the center of the table, "he will definitely know everything that is said here."

Ishmael raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Takashi continued setting up. He pushed a button on the table's panel in front of him. A screen to his right rolled down and device he had set on the table started transmitting images of destroyed coastal towns.

"I'm sure everyone of us has been affected some way by the recent disasters happening around the world. The news reports are saying it's 'Mother Nature' having her revenge after centuries of pollution. But we know better. What's causing this devastation isn't natural, but supernatural. Battles between the Shinigami and Hollow have intensified and the damage, the countless loss of human lives, is written off with memory manipulation."

Ariel spoke slowly and languidly, "So…what does this mean for we Quincy? We've been handling every Shinigami and Hollow that we find well enough. Yet it seems more just take their place. It is not as simple as increasing our forces to counter them either."

"No?" Takashi smiled. "I suppose not so easy. But I'll get to that in a moment. Has anyone wondered why there is a greater presence of these Shinigami?"

"Easy. Stronger Hollow are coming through the veil," Daniel piped.

Takashi shook his head. "That's what it would appear to be. However, that's not quite the case. It's more like, weak Hollow here are becoming stronger without the need to take souls."

An eerie silence crept over the room.

"I don't think the Shinigami fully realize this, but their response is the same. Stronger Hollow means stronger Shinigami will come to our world. How these Hollow are getting stronger is something I've been researching for over a year. The answer lies within the veil itself. I noticed an increasing rate of spirit particles between our world and the other two. It's as if the three worlds are combining. By doing so, the Hollow can gain strength from the very air. But, that is not all. I suspect something is guiding them to obtain this power. Lately my sister was attacked by an organized group of Hollow and Shinigami."

The others glanced at each other across the room, then their eyes focused on him.

"The Shinigami, sneaky as they are, wouldn't side with the Hollow," Michael said, awake now.

Ishmael agreed. "Though we disagree on how Hollow should be dealt with, the core of our philosophies are the same. Hollow need to be exterminated."

Takashi frowned slightly. "Just as there are Quincy who would act independently of the Order, there are Shinigami who would seek other ways to get stronger. It isn't so strange that a Shinigami would team with Hollows now is it? It's been done before, likely more times than our ancestors would know."

"You're referring to a specific time though aren't you? And a specific ancestor," Ariel mused.

Takashi adjusted his glasses. "Yes I am. Uryuu Ishida believed himself to be the last of the Quincies, yet he still had hope that more would come. His detailed records are preserved in my father's library. He also included some observations of other unscrupulous Shinigami, including the one responsible for diminishing our ancestors' ranks."

"That aside, what I want to draw your attention to is his mention of a Hougyoku."

Takashi flipped to an image of a crystalline dodecahedron with a blue sphere swirling inside it.

"This is the power that Shinigami sought. It was with this that he almost destroyed Soul Society. In order to do so, he needed to take the lives of the thousands living in Karakura. I wouldn't agree with his methods in the least, but his intention to bring Soul Society crashing down is something I can relate to."

"Are you siding with a madman Azazel?" Michael said with a bored tone.

"Hardly. That very same madman wanted to follow through with his plan by becoming the new leader of soul society. Besides, it is not the innocent souls I have issue with, but the forces that rule over them.

"Still…I cannot ignore the power this Hougyoku had over the lives of those back then. A power capable of closing the gap between Shinigami and Hollow to reach a new level could likely posses even darker secrets."

"What do you mean by a gap?" Samiel leveled.

"Forgive me. I should clarify. Hollow and Shinigami are essentially the same. The difference lies in what path their soul chose to manifest their power. Unlike Quincy, neither has a physical body. Because of that, they are more susceptible to this Hougyoku's affect. However, it isn't to say that humans with a high level of spiritual energy aren't also affected by it. Uryuu Ishida referred to two of his comrades possibly being the result of that affect. Humans with powers that rival that of Shinigami and Hollow. Humans that are not Quincy that can still fight these creatures. And, I have reason to believe, the Hougyoku was not without its affect on my ancestor as well. He mentioned it has the power to materialize one's will. Ishida willed greatly that there would be more like him to fight for the Quincy's noble cause."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that, because of your ancestor, we're hear today?"

"That is one speculation, yes. That's not all. The fight to possess this thing could have begun a slow deterioration of the veil between life and death, the effects of which we are seeing today."

"Impossible. Such a small thing in one location could do all of that?" Ishmael objected coolly.

"Perhaps. But who is to say there was only one? The Hougyoku was created by a Shinigami. It was, as far as Uryuu knew, the only one of its kind. But that doesn't mean another had not been made."

Ariel crossed her arms and legs and leaned back. "Azazel. Unless you're going to divulge the location of this second, I believe you're wasting our time with this emergency meeting."

Takashi smiled. "You said that we could not increase our numbers so easily correct? That's because Quincy can not be created like say a Soul can become a Hollow or a Shinigami. We are born from one of two ways, surviving a Hollow attack like the first Quincy which is extremely rare, or procreation. But with that," he nodded to the image of the Hougyoku, "with that the numbers can shift in our favor."

Raphael rubbed his chin. "Use the enemy's old tool against him. I like it. So then, it wasn't destroyed? You know its location?"

Takashi nodded. "I have an idea. But it won't be easy to obtain. After all, it's not in this world."

Kami had followed her brother on her bike up to the bridge. She had almost lost him several times while he was in the taxi. She was only able to tail him better after loading her gun with a tracking device and shooting it onto the taxi's bumper.

Kami flipped back her wrist watch and followed the blinking light as quickly as possible while staying out of sight.

She felt guilty for following him. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, was it? She kept telling herself that she was just curious. However, Kami couldn't shake the feeling that, as of late, his actions had been very strange. Not to mention, the appearance of these shinigami…her instincts told her it wasn't all just some timely coincidence. The earth felt like it was trying to destroy itself. Kami wanted answers. Whether she admitted it to herself of not, she felt like following Takashi would give her some.

Kami reached the bridge a minute behind Takashi and concealed her presence behind a wide, stone support beam. She waited and listened. All she could hear was a "swoosh" like an electronic door had opened. Strange. Kami waited another minute but heard nothing. She ventured to peer from her hiding place but saw nothing.

Impossible! Kami glanced around but saw no signs of her brother. He disappeared? She went up to the wall he had been facing and searched its fine crevices. There must be a trick to opening it, but without any kind of clue she was at a loss.

Kami decided to wait in hiding. Surely he'd have to come back this way, unless there was another exit. She wouldn't know until she tried. No matter how long it'd take, Kami kept hidden.

The sun had begun to set. Cramped and tired, the Quincy girl began to think that he must have left from another area. She stood to leave. Suddenly, another "swoosh" made her jump back into hiding. She concealed her presence once more, praying that he wouldn't sense her.

When she looked, she saw not her brother, but someone else, leaving. A brown haired man with glasses and blue jeans sauntered away with his hands in his pocket. He yawned for a moment and then glanced in the direction Kami hid.

She ducked down quickly, praying he didn't see her. After a moment of hearing nothing, she peeked over again. He was gone. The elevator opened a troupe of the delegates within exited. They muttered something to each other in a different language. Some left in one direction; the rest went the other way. Still, Kami saw no sign of her brother.

_Who are these people? Are they Quincy too? What do they have to do with Takashi?_

"Find what you're looking for Kam-kam?" a voice said behind her.

Kami's heart froze. She closed her eyes and turned slowly. "T-Takashi I—" she tried to come up with some excuse, an explanation for her presence.

He raised a hand to silence her. She glanced up at him, but the shadows that crossed his face made his expression unreadable.

"No Kami, it's my fault. I haven't been quite honest with you," he said.

Kami relaxed. He wasn't mad at her? "I'm sorry Takashi. I was just…I was worried about you."

"I know. Everything's alright though. Trust me. What you just saw were some friends of mine. We meet periodically to discuss how to deal with the Hollow and Shinigami threat."

Kami sighed with relief. "A meeting? Is that all?"

She let out a chuckle. "Now I really feel stupid for sneaking. Can you forgive me?"

Takashi smiled and hugged her. "That isn't necessary. You can sense it too can't you? The cries in the earth?"

His grip around her tightened.

"Ta-Takashi?"

"This world, no the souls throughout this world. They're all dying. And we're the only ones who can stop it," he continued. "You'll help me won't you?"

"Takashi you're hurting me!" fear nudged at the back of her mind. This voice, these words, was this really the same person as her brother?

He suddenly released her. "I-I don't know what just came over me…I'm sorry."

Kami looked at him warily, but all she saw was a tired young man. Was preparing to become head of the Japan's Quincy faction, and the figure head of all Quincy around the world taking it's toll on him? If she could help relieve the burden, even just a little, she'd be glad to.

"I'll help you," she promised after she caught her breath. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

A thin smile crossed his face. He rested his arm on her shoulder and guided her back to the road. "I've decided to end it all. Soul Society, Hueco Mundo…I've discovered a way to destroy Shinigami and Hollow once and for all," he said suddenly.

"What?" Kami turned her face to him, eye widened with shock. She knew her brother was a genius even by the Ishida line's standards. But a way to destroy two worlds? Was it really possible. Kami had considered the battle between the three forces to be endless.

The weight of Takashi's words made her shake with anticipation. She couldn't read his expression from this angle, the difference in their height was too great. Sweat gathered on her brow. "How?"

"When? Isn't that the more pressing question? I told the Order just a few minutes ago. There is something we need to collect first. I had pinpointed it's location here on earth. However, it moved. I wasn't able to track it again until those Shinigami attacked your troops a few nights ago. We have to move fast before it moves location again."

"So…where is it?" Kami pressed. She also wanted to know what "it" was.

Takashi turned his head up to the heavens. "Soul Society. The heart of enemy territory."

Kami lost her breath for the second time in the past five minutes. How could they possibly get something from Soul Society? Did he intend to draw it to Earth? And how could she possibly help him and the best Quincy around the world undertake such a task? Kami felt she was already in over her head.

She remembered Yoruichi's warnings. "Something is happening in Soul Society" and "Tell the Quincy to lay low." Did it have anything to do with what Takashi was planning? Not to mention what she said about something being unleashed in the world. Kami sorely wanted to tell her brother of the other night. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to keep that a secret.

This was her first real secret from her brother. Normally, that would be unsettling. However, for some reason, Kami felt relieved.

"How are you going to get there? Only souls are allowed, right?" Kami finally asked.

Takashi was still looking toward the sky. "You mean we. _We_ are going to Soul Society. That's why I need your help."

He turned his face toward her. "You know about the Senkaimon shinigami use to get here correct?"

Kami nodded, silenced by her alarm.

"There is a way humans can use it, but I had to be sure it was safe. Reishihenkanki. These spirit exchangers work to convert solid matter like humans into spiritual particles. I've invented a way to harness them and allow us to pass through. But it seems the path between this world and Soul Society is dangerous to traverse without the use of a Jigokucho. Unfortunately, only Shinigami can use the hell butterfly."

"Either way," he continued. "To activate the device and uphold the Senkaimon, I need you to add your strength with ours. You've grown Kami, and father has to stay here. Only you can do this for me, for everyone."

He patted her on the head. "It's dangerous, but I know you can do it."

Kami came to her senses. She smiled and nodded with delight. "Yes. I'll do my best."

On a jagged precipice, beneath the everlasting night sky of Hueco Mundo, a slender figure in the shape of a 12 year old boy gazes up at the gray clouds. His clear blue-gray eyes are vacant, as if he is looking into a world beyond…a world from his fragmented memories. Fragmented…like the clouds.

A slight breeze rustled his thick curiously brown curls. They brushed his furred ears and caught around the ram horns that curved along the side of his head.

Karnero Ramses, the name he took when he could no longer remember his real one, raised a quartz flute to his lips and struck a solemn note. The wind carried it over the sands and for a moment, it seemed the sound brought every grain into a dance.

"I am here master," a pale man with deep blue black hair pulled back into a ponytail appears at his side already bowing. Slung on his back is a thin lyre cut from the same quartz as Karnero's flute.

"Report," Karnero demanded. His voice is as empty as his eyes, barely above a whisper.

Koji Arpa smiled thinly and bowed lower, his ponytail fell over his shoulder as he did. He looked to be in his mid twenties. The only thing that stood apart from his human visage was the remnants of his hollow mask, three slivers of bone rested on his chin.

Even in Hueco Mundo, the appearance of a child commanding an adult was peculiar. However, Koji had his reasons for serving this boy that looked half his age and was his polar opposite in personality.

"There was a disturbance in the eastern planes. I believed it to be the rebels, and sent a small squad to investigate," his tawny yellow eyes blinked slowly before he continued.

"Well?" Karnero's voice grew impatient and his eyes flicked to Koji.

"They have yet to return. It confirms my suspicions that the rebels have drawn near our location," Koji stated.

A sharp pain crossed his face. Koji didn't flinch as his young master sliced his cheek with a flick of his flute. Karnero's back stood to him and though he could not see the angelic face, he could tell from his voice that Master Ramses's countenance had suddenly changed from that of a wistful boy to one of a determined hunter.

"Fool," Karnero said passionlessly.

"Those troops were under your training, correct?"

Without waiting for a response, the boy continued. "Their failure is your own. You will wear the scars of each life on your back."

Koji bowed. "Of course young master."

Karnero turned back to contemplate the sands. "I have no more patience for these wretches. It is time to end this," a smoldering rage lurked at the edge of his monotone voice.

Koji had not changed his posture. "What will you have me do?"

"Find their base. Kill them like dogs."

Koji nodded. "It will be done exactly as you say," he said and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Rebels. Over countless cycles, Karnero Ramses had begun to amass a small army of hollow to build a kingdom. He had never wanted loyalty. Only obedience. Through his subjugation of the countless tribes, he become known as the Desert Emperor, or even the Beast King. To think, it had all began with just himself and Koji. Now they numbered in the thousands.

The rebels however did not wish for someone to rule Hueco Mundo single handed. Many were false arrancar, formed by the hand of a shinigami. They feared a new leader. They feared no longer being the most powerful. Disgusting, they cling to their past as if it holds the key to their future. They deserved extinction.

His eyes returned to the moonlit sky. Never changing.

_I will change the future with my own hands._

As the winds blew violently over the desert, the air in the Menos Forest was dead.

Three small figures hunched over a low fire watch as two larger ones battle an onslaught of menos grande.

The shortest, a child with green hair yawns, tears of sleep form at the corner of her eyes.

"Thiysth ith getting boring," Nel started out at the two with her round hazel eyes that kept drooping as she'd nod off.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Pesche, her skinny purple clothed brother lay on his side, propped on an elbow. He scratched his butt beneath his loincloth with free hand.

"Oi this is a battle of a man's pride, ya know?" Dondochakka raised a shaking fist as his eyes filled with tears.

Pesche picked his nose with his pinky. "Pride huh? It's gonna wipe out the entire forest at this rate. Don't they ever get tired?"

"Iyts not like earlier. Those guys were dangerous. But the Menos…" Nel looked downcast.

Pesche and Dondochakka rushed to cheer her up.

"Oi oi! There there lil' sis. Don't cha go crying, ya know?" Dondo was already weeping.

"Listen to your big bros," Pesche jumped in. "Because those two are working hard to keep us safe. What if the Menos decided a couple of raggedy arrancar aren't a threat? We'd be in a fix."

Nel's round eyes grew larger. "Iys that so? They tryin' ta keep Nel from experiencing weird thyings crawling on her when she sleeps?"

"Yes, that's right!" the two said simultaneously, sensing that their former leader was already warming up to the thought of a midnight encounter.

"And that theys fighting for the heart of a young maiden?" she continued. Her eyes glowed with odd fascination as her imagination grew more perverse.

"Of course!" the two agreed.

"Okay! Then theys can keep goin'." She stretched her short arms out and closed her eyes, puckering her lips as drool formed around them.

"Wiyth my body, I'll accept whoever gets the most points," she shouted as loud as her childish voice could to the two battling figures.

Her voice echoed clearly over the black forest. With a punch, another menos fell slowly to the ground. The impact made the cavern shake.

"That kid is pissing me off," Grimmjow Jaggerjaques grumbled. He cracked his knuckles before landing a kick on a Menos that was unsuccessfully trying to attack him from behind.

"I should have killed her the first time I saw her…" he continued.

Behind him, a slash from a jagged rusted sword cut close by his ear. With one stroke, the Menos he had kicked split in two. Grimmjow froze as the power behind the blow whipped around his hair and clothes.

Grimmjow spun around to face the owner.

"Fuck Zaraki! I already had that one."

Kenpachi exhaled and rest his sword on his shoulder. "Tch…If you stopped talking so much, perhaps you'd finish faster."

Grimmjow sneered, a maniacal grin crossed his face as he said, "Why the rush? I thought you liked fighting."

Zaraki slashed at another Menos. It fell just as easily as the first. "Killing weaklings like this is boring and a waste of time. Move out of the way and I'll finish faster."

Grimmjow's hand flew to his sword. "Oh? Try saying that to my face! I swear when this is over I'm going to shred to you pieces."

Zaraki turned with a bloodthirsty grin. "So you're saying you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought? If so, then we can settle this here and now."

His yellow reiatsu shot like a pillar through the forest. What was left of the Menos in the area had fled or fallen. Parts of the ceiling began to crumble.

"Stop that you two! Keep it up and you'll give our position away to the enemy!" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck appeared between the two. No longer in her child form, her long green hair flowed around her, barely concealing the full bosom that threatened to tear her rags.

Kenpachi eased up on his power and Grimmjow relaxed his stance.

"Like I'm going to take orders from some woman," Grimmjow grumbled. "Why the hell should we hide from them anyway? Why don't we just kill this Desert Emperor and be done with it?" the turquoise haired ex-Espada crossed his arms.

Nelliel kept her eyes on him, but she spoke to both. "We're together because we all have a common goal. This war has nothing to do with us. If we want to find Ichigo, we have to work together and not get distracted by senseless battles."

Kenpachi said nothing. His veteran face bellied little of what went through his mind.

Grimmjow seethed, but didn't pursue the subject. "And what makes you two think that punk is here at all? Last I heard he went back to the human world."

"Tch, idiot," Kenpachi turned aside. "Do you really think a human would still be alive after 200 years?"

"What the hell did you say Zaraki? You must really want to die!" Grimmjow clenched his fist, ready to fight again.

Nelliel sighed. She gazed up at the ceiling through the hole Kenpachi had created. It was too dark to see the sky. "Kenpachi-san already told me that the shinigami have searched the human world and Soul Society. I'm confident that if we keep moving forward, we'll see him again."

Suddenly, the air popped around her. She could no longer hold her true form and reverted back to Nel.

"Ah shoot!" Nel said. "I thought I'd hold out a lil' longer than that."

She fell down onto a nearby rocky ledge. At the impact, her eyes began to well with tears, but instead of crying she moaned and rubbed her bottom. "Ohhhuunnn! That hurt!"

"Jeez…how long is she going to keep this up?" Grimmjow muttered and dropped down to Dondochakka and Pesche.

The two fraccion cowered close to each other, but he ignored them like he usually did. Kenpachi picked Nel up and put her on his shoulder to carry her back to the fire.

"Oh? Ken-nii wants Nel's affectshuns? You gots the most it sheems so that makes you the winner of Nel's body."

"Stop being nasty," he scolded and dropped her onto her fraccion. After a few moments, Nel was fast asleep, worn from using her power.

"After all these years, she still can't keep her original form," Pesche mused as he watched the little girl snore peacefully.

"It's no so bad though, is it bro? Sis never liked fighting in the first place, ya know?" Dondochakka replied.

"I know…still…We can't seem to avoid fighting anymore."

Dondo whispered conspiratorially, "It's a good thing we found these guys then ya know? They can do all the fighting and we won't have to break a sweat."

"Yeah but they seem to fight each other more than anything else. I can't help but feel half of our battles could have been avoided if those two weren't here," Pesche whispered back the same.

A rock hit each of them in the back of their heads. "I can hear you just fine," Grimmjow's voice came from the shadows that the fire's light couldn't penetrate.

"If you want to leave and save your own hides, go right ahead. It's tiresome holding back so I don't accidentally kill you."

Pesche and Dondochakka panicked and bowed as they apologized profusely.

"Feh…worthless," Grimmjow ignored them. He gazed past them, focusing instead on Kenpachi.

It had been Nel who told Grimmjow that Zaraki had finished off that bastard Nnoitra who had blind-sided him while he was fighting Ichigo. Since then, Grimmjow vowed to kill Zaraki. Problem was, the shinigami was his key to finding the orange-haired punk he was so hell-bent on defeating. Thus, they entered into a fragile truce.

Grimmjow had to admit, the thought of a 3-way battle between them was exciting. But of course, there was still one more problem. So far, in all his bouts with Zaraki, he had yet to defeat the man. Albeit one thing or another had interrupted all their battles, the very first one they had, when they first met, barely lasted 10 minutes. Kenpachi overpowered him with ease.

Grimmjow glared at the shinigami's back. Unbelievable. This guy said he had lost to Ichigo, and yet he was able to overcome both Nnoitra and Yammy's zero-form without bankai. However, the past 200 years had given Grimmjow plenty of time to improve. The six on his back had long since vanished, but he didn't need a number to represent his level of power.

The ex-Espada's aura of bloodlust radiated past the fraccion. Thinking it was directed at them, they cowered and apologized profusely.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi glared at the package in front of him. After investigating Unohana's patients, he had not found any useful information. Now, the package Rin delivered sat before him on the computer's desk inviting him to open. Curious as he was, he despised anything Urahara Kisuke had to offer.

Yes, he knew it was from Kisuke the moment his eyes fell upon it. He even had an inkling what was inside. Their minds were more alike than either man cared to admit. Once again, Kisuke was a few steps ahead of him. Mayuri decided to take out his anger on Rin after he opened the package. That always cheered him up.

The box fell open at his touch, keyed to his spiritual energy. Kisuke wanted whatever was inside for Mayuri's eyes only. A roll of paper sat innocently inside. The bastard was playing games with him!

The captain snatched up the paper and read. As he read it grew longer. It was a program code to upgrade his computer's reiatsu test. A vial slid out from the bottom of the scroll and rolled by Mayuri's foot. A shining blue liquid settled inside.

So, Kisuke wanted Mayuri to do his dirty work?

Mayuri crumbled up the scroll and tossed it in the trash. Urahara was a bothersome man. But he knew how to play on Mayuri's curiosity. Mayuri entered the code to modify his program. But he made his own additions to Urahara's suggestion. He'll inspect the liquid in the vial, but he'll do it on his own terms.

The reprogramming was faster than the analysis. But Mayuri did not take a break while the computer compared the blue sparkling liquid to the dark sphere that contained the soul of the contaminated hollow. Instead, he went through his files under Hougyoku, trying to find anything he may have missed. Much of it were copies of Kisuke's work, banned from Soul Society. He had salvaged them from the library before the originals were burnt. There were also a few unnamed files that he could only assume had belonged to Aizen when the man was still a lieutenant. Some predated even that time.

The Hougyoku was a relatively new invention by Urahara Kisuke, but it was not the first. There had been Aizen's attempt at forming his own, but it failed. All assumed it to have been destroyed. From what Mayuri gathered, what made Kisuke's superior to Aizen's was not in the skill in which it had been formed. It was the substance used. Something entirely set apart from Soul Society. God Cells. The phrase was only used once in a text predating the mention of the Hougyoku. Mayuri had almost forgotten it until now. He had his suspicions that whatever was in that vial, and whatever had infected that hollow would prove to have the same properties as Kisuke's Hougyoku.

Mayuri's heart leaped in his chest with excitement. Sweat beaded around his head and lips as his roving eyes watched the program work. Match. Match. Match.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He had ordered Nemu to prevent anyone from disturbing him this time on pain of death. Finally, the program drew it's conclusion. The Hollow was indeed infected with a small amount of God Cells. The blue swirling liquid in the vial held the same atmosphere as the Hougyoku. However, it was "deactivated" and could not manifest the heart of those around it as Aizen had claimed. Kisuke must have withdrawn a specific strand…but from what? Where did he find it?

Mayuri banged is fist against the computer in frustration. He still didn't have as much information as that fool. Could it have possibly come from a creature's blood? What happened if it was consumed? Mayuri wanted to know desperately. But this was a research project he needed to proceed with extreme caution. The slightest mistake and he could be in trouble with the Central 46 like Urahara had been.

"Where you failed Kisuke, I will succeed," Mayuri cackled.

Shiko Kenjyo and Yuichi Horiuchi where completely different personalities. As the Third Division lieutenant, Shiko personified despair. In fact, she enjoyed the theme of her division so much that it took much pleading to convince her to leave her position as fourth seat. She organized dramatic plays that some members of her squad would perform during special celebrations, wrote dark poetry, and mostly kept to herself in her vice captain corridors. Yuichi on the other hand was outgoing and lively. His cheerful demeanor coupled with his sense of honor and justice made him perfect for his division. He was also a close friend of Sado Yasutora, or Chad. The man had rescued him from a hollow attack a long time ago. Since then, Yuichi had vowed to protect the weak and innocent just like Chad.

Despite their differences, Shiko and Yuichi worked well together just like their captains. Thus, it came as no surprise that together they'd be leading a small force to search for an escaped convict. Their zanpakuto abilities were excellent for disabling a crowd of enemies. Even a swarm of ordinary hollows would stand no chance against them.

Yuichi glanced over his shoulder as he hopped across the rooftops. Shiko was keeping pace; her long dark hair floating behind her had life of its own. She had modified her Shihakusho to the likeness of a Heian period court lady's kimono. Her long sleeves trailed behind her as she ran. Yuichi marveled at how she was able to keep up without tripping over her extra long garment.

Shiko silently glared back at him, sending chills down his spine.

Yuichi turned back quickly and sighed. "Man oh man, why do I always have to work with this Oiwa?" he thought to himself.

"What was that Horiuchi-shi?" Shiko commented in a monotone voice. She often addressed people as if she were writing about them in a formal report. It was a habit she had developed from writing about people more than talking to them.

Yuichi's shoulders stiffened. Could she read minds? "Ah? What was what Kenjyo no Kimi?" he felt a bead of sweat on the back of his neck. He made the mistake of asking how to address her once before. Since then, he had been forced use such an old fashioned title for a court lady.

"Up ahead," she said simply and vanished only to reappear several steps in front of him.

Shiko dropped down to a field of white flowers. Yuichi came up beside her.

"What is it?" he asked stopping short of saying her name. Shiko's ability allowed her to sense changes in reishi more finely than any shinigami he'd met. Even when her sword was sealed, she was an excellent tracker.

The air was eerily still. Shiko could sense no sign of life in the vicinity. It was like there was a barrier setting this field apart from the rest of the world. However, she could not sense a barrier.

"We shall wait here," Shiko commanded. She removed a fan from her left sleeve and rested in the flowers, calmly fanning herself without explaining.

Yuichi gave up. Getting her to talk was like pulling teeth. He sat beside her with his arms and legs crossed trying to sense whatever it was that provoked her.

Shinigami Golden!

"A-akon-san? Hiyosu-san? Kurotsuchi-sama?" Rin cries out in a cage with closely wound bars. His face presses against them tightly as he pleas to a dark room.

"Please let me out! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Behind him, a jungle habitat hides a ferocious Nagi-Naga, an enormous female spirit with the lower body of a snake. Rin could hear her rustling in underbrush; her forked tongue's hissing surrounded him on all sides. She was hunting.

Cold chills ran down Rin's back. Any longer and he'd be dinner. Akon had warned him that Kurotsuchi-taicho would be angry with that box, but Rin didn't believe he'd be so swift and exacting punishment.

"Swallow this Rin," Hiyosu croaked from the darkness.

"Hiyosu-san? Hiyosu-san is that you?" Rin felt overcome with relief.

In answer, the green skinned shinigami stepped forward with a wide and devilish grin plastered across his face. He slipped a little blue pill through the bars, letting it fall by Rin's foot.

"Hurry now Rin. This will keep Nagi-chan from eating you," he whispered ominously.

Rin, overcome with far, did not hesitate to gulp the thing down or considered Hiyosu's suspicious tone. Before he could swallow, a tail shot out from the jungle and wrapped around his ankle. The Nagi Naga dragged him back to her nest.

Rin still had the pill clutched in his fist. He could no longer see Hiyosu, but he could hear the man's laughter. Rin forced the pill down his throat just as the Nagi-Naga prepared to swallow him.

Almost immediately, the snake woman dropped him. Rin sighed with relief once more. Was it some kind of biological repellent Hiyosu had developed? Rin glanced back at the Nagi-Naga.

Her attitude at completely changed from violent to…flirtatious? She curled up around him and flicked a tongue at his ear.

Rin panicked. "Hiyosu-san! Hiyosu-san! What was in that pill!"

Hiyosu cackled very similarly to his captain. "Oh just a little pheromone from a male snake mixed with some hypnotizing drugs. How else do you think we were able to capture such a rare specimen without harming it?

"Now have fun Rin. And watch out for her bites of affection. They're still quite venomous to a normal body."


End file.
